


YeagerMuffinz

by ZWorld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Barista Eren, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School Student Eren Yeager, I tried my best, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, MMORPG, Online Gaming, Pining Levi, Runescape - Freeform, Sex Toys, Texting, Voice Chatting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, accountant Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 67,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWorld/pseuds/ZWorld
Summary: Levi Ackerman never expected to find the love of his life through a simple online game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DatWriterWannaBe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatWriterWannaBe/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic written JUST for [DatWriterWannaBe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatWriterWannaBe/pseuds/DatWriterWannaBe)  
> You can also find them on [Tumblr!](http://datwriterwannabe.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Runescape](https://www.runescape.com) is an extremely nostalgic and special game for both DatWriterWannaBe and me. I wanted to pay homage to it for their birthday. I also wanted to write something that includes a lot of things they love such as RS, Levi, Eren, texting fics, and most importantly, Ereri!
> 
> Happy birthday! I hope you enjoy this fic! I hope you have one of the most amazing birthdays ever! For you are an amazing friend with such a big, kind heart. I adore you and am immensely grateful to have met you and to have become friends with you. Thank you for all the many hours of chatter and fanning over things we love, hate, and all the things in between. I could not have asked for a more beautiful friend, inside and out!
> 
> I hope I did this justice! Please go easy on me! I’m still an amateur to the whole proper fic writing stuff! I’ve never stepped a foot on American soil, so it’s going to be as rusty as one can expect! Please don’t have high hopes of the characters to be perfectly in character! I’m still so new to writing Eren and Levi! I have yet to get a good grasp on Levi’s character especially. This was an absolute challenge for me to write! I hope DatWriterWannaBe loves it!! :D
> 
> Thank you so, so much to both [Chenziee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee) and [ ReluctantHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero) for helping me out! Without these two, this fic would not be nearly as readable as it is now! I can't thank them enough for the amount of hours they've helped me! Thank you both for being such amazing friends!!
> 
> p.s It was brought to my attention that Ohio is ACTUALLY an hour ahead of Illnois, and not the other way around! But... but the sake of this story, can we all live in a magical world where it's the opposite? Until I change it!

Levi Ackerman wasn’t too sure what _finally_ pushed him into playing a world widely known online roleplaying game called _RuneScape_. It was probably his friend’s consistent nagging, or the fact that even his flatmate had joined months before him. His flatmate was definitely not the kind of person to play MMOs, so surely that meant the game was good. Whatever the reason, he certainly didn’t expect to find himself spending majority of his winter holidays holed up in his room at his shared apartment. Considering his particular hate for the Christmas holiday season, he thought it was quite fitting and a good enough reason to stay hidden from his family and other acquaintances.

Levi lived with Erwin Smith. Together they stayed at a modest two bedroom apartment only a corner and street away from the college they attended. Thankfully mostly paid via Erwin’s generous family.

The two men met quite early on in elementary school. Levi was a quiet and calculating kid and had found himself alone most of the time. That was until he met Erwin one day sitting under a tree, reading a book much too big for an eight year old. All it took was Erwin spotting Levi’s constant glares and a simple question of, “Do you want to sit here too?” And thus a life long friendship began.

Their worlds were greatly apart. Levi living with his struggling single mother, Kuchel, while Erwin lived in a lavish house not too far off from the school. His father taught at the local high school and his mother helped run a family business of lawyers and brokers. That never stopped them from hanging out, even when they realised how different their backgrounds were.

As time went on, they met Mike Zacharias in middle school and Hanji Zoe in high school. Or rather, Levi met Hanji when they were first introduced as his lab partner for science class. Hanji became a firm fixture in his life as Mike did for Erwin. While Levi didn’t particularly like Hanji and their boisterous personality at first, they clearly saw something in Levi, up until the point of possibly understanding him the most out of the group of friends.

Obviously the rest was history as they were all in college now, Levi and Erwin living together while Hanji and Mike stayed in the dorms. Along with college came many new faces, all of who Levi was begrudgingly subjected to on a weekly basis. That’s why a simple MMO game was a nice escape and excuse to hole himself up.

He’d been playing the game for a week. It only took him a few days to fall deeply into the medieval themes, the slight pixelated characters, and the vast world it had to offer. His avatar was a male and a melee warrior; as he could not enjoy being a mage or ranger at all. Melee always meant quick and easy kills. His character wielded an Abyssal Whip. He finally got his hands on it after days of mining ore for money. His body was protected with one of the best tiered melee armours, Verac’s. In order to gain the set, he had to play a minigame called, “Barrows Brothers” for hours on end. Each time he’d have to kill a brother to finally open the chest and receive a reward. He only won the brassard and helm among other rewards by the end of that long night. After selling all the extra items, he’d gathered enough money to buy the plateskirt.

It was already the 24th of December before he even knew it. It was the day before his birthday. With being a combat level of 80 out of 126 and having only slept for four hours a night since starting the game a week prior, Levi thought he was doing a pretty good job wasting his Christmas holidays.

The annual Christmas event was being held starting that day. The MMO held yearly events for Easter, Halloween, and Christmas. These events usually included mini quests of fun happenings. Special rewards were given out after completing them, such as skill lamps and specific holiday-related items. Levi wouldn’t normally do silly events like this, thinking they were lame and often dry in humour. But the chance of receiving a rare reward for a special time of the year was a good enough excuse to go for it.

For that particular Christmas event, the prize was a snowglobe. When shaking the snowglobe, the player’s inventory would fill with snowballs that the avatar could wield and pelt at fellow players. Along with the special event, many piles of snow were placed in the major cities for players to pick up and pelt to others.

At first it was fun seeing how many snowballs he could continuously throw at his flatmate’s avatar. Being pelted back by Erwin, along with their friends, Hanji and Mike was quite amusing. Eventually though, he grew tired of hanging out inside one of the main cities the game had to offer. This one in particular had cream coloured stone buildings, and a castle filled with white knights that the player could fight and train with.

He excused himself (re: typed bye and ran) in order to continue the quest he had been doing earlier on. Now that he had his Abyssal Whip and some good armour, his main goal was attempting the everglowing quest cape. It was a cape avatars could wear once the player completed all available quests. There were capes for all the skills the game had too. Once a player reached the highest level for a skill, being 99, they received a cape to show off their achievement.

He was running endlessly towards a town by the name of Rimmington, just south and slightly to the west of the city he had occupied, and that’s when he met the boy that forever changed his life.

Levi was on his way to a house located in the small town, but ran past a surprisingly low leveled avatar chopping trees. Normally he’d ignore these kinds of things. Bot players were no new thing. Numerous people created accounts and used a computer system and auto clickers to run the avatar. They would often be seen chopping trees, fishing, or even mining in quiet areas. But, Levi was a member; meaning he was paying money to this company for extra content. The whip he carried was a members only item. The quest he was about to do required you to be a member. The world he was in was _specifically_ only for paying players. Bots didn’t usually pay for memberships, so why did this person?

Levi scoffed, arranging his legs as they grew numb from the position he was sitting in. Feeling extra grouchy that day, he typed in the public chat.

 

 **ReluctantHero:  
** It’s a shame that you’ve wasted money.  
What an idiot.  
Reported.

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Jdjksjdksajdka!!!!jfcjksda1!  
Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Not A Bot!!!!!!  
Don Report!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~!!!!

 **ReluctantHero:  
**It talks.

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Choppin wood lik verybdy else!!!!!!!  
Wut Th F*ck Man!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **ReluctantHero:  
** J*sus f*ck.  
Your typing is worse than your f*cking armour.  
Who the f*ck wears bronze?

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Bronze iz gud!!!  
It reminds me of chocolat

 **ReluctantHero:  
** What a noob.  
What are you? 12?

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Wut!!!?  
No!!!!!  
15!!!!  
Im not a kid!

 **ReluctantHero:  
**Sure acting like one, kid.

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Yea well  
Ur actin lik a f*ckin old manz

 **ReluctantHero:  
**…

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** A shame  
Ur lik so high lvld  
Wow!

 

Levi eventually grew tired of the conversation. The kid was too excitable for someone who was chopping trees. He clearly wasn’t botting either. So, he shrugged at his computer desk, took a sip from his lukewarm tea, and continued on his way towards the house.

Only, the younger teen clearly wasn’t done being a pain in the ass. Out of nowhere, Levi got a private message through the chatting system. He all but groaned.

 

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Don go!  
Ur lik cul!  
Wats ur wodctting lvl?

 

Levi would have ignored it. He normally did. He _should_ have ignored it. He usually blocked idiots who added him as a friend and attempted to talk to him in private. With a deep scowl on his face, he added the teen back to reply.

 

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** ????  
Wcing lvl?  
Did u blok me??????

 **ReluctantHero:  
** No, idiot.  
If I had, you wouldn’t be able to send me your stupid a*s messages.  
Level 50.  
Yours?

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** 98!  
Im so close to 99  
I cud cry  
Been here 4 weks  
Strait

 

Levi raised his eyebrows in interested, suddenly curious about this person.

 

 **ReluctantHero:  
** Oh, not bad.  
Do you have any other high levels?

 **Yeagermuffinz:  
** Yea!!!!!  
99 mining  
Cul right?????  
Itz my last skill  
Den got all 99s  
Eerr…  
Or lik u kno  
Non combat

 

Levi paused his insistent clicking on the mini map. That was quite impressive of someone who was such a low level. This kid was only a combat level 3; the lowest possible level in the game. To think that they had the patience to do repetitive tasks with their excitable nature almost seemed mind boggling.

“The fuck,” Levi muttered.

 

 **ReluctantHero:  
**You’re a pure skiller?

 **YeagerMuffinz** :  
Yea!  
Can giv u hints!!!!  
If u like???

 

And so the conversation went. Levi long forgot about the quest he was doing, finding himself almost an hour later still standing in the house with a non player character he was meant to be talking to. Instead, he couldn’t help but be intrigued by this young teen and their dedication to the boring skills. None of his friends even had such high levels in their skills and they’ve been playing for a lot longer than Levi had. It took months to almost years to get to the levels that YeagerMuffinz’ were at.   

Levi didn’t have much choice in talking with the kid. They didn’t want to leave him alone. No matter how long Levi took to reply; YeagerMuffinz’ reply would be instantaneous. There was no way to ignore him unless he clicked on the block icon.

Another half hour had passed when there was a gentle knock on the door. Levi grunted to announce they could enter.

“We’ve got to go in an hour,” Erwin announced as he slipped half of his body over the threshold. The blonde man was wearing a button up shirt and already had his hair gelled and glued to place.

“Smart casual again this year?” Levi asked, slowly turning his computer chair to face the other man.

“Unfortunately. You know how my parents are,” Erwin sent him an apologetic look before nodding and walking off.

Levi sighed heavily, spinning back towards his computer screen. 

 

 **ReluctantHero:  
** Got to go.  
Bye.

And logged off immediately.

He knew the younger teen would have spammed him with many replies, so he pulled the plug and ended that before it could start.

Shutting down his computer, Levi stood from his computer chair and stretched his stiff limbs. Gathering all the clothes he’d need, he headed for the showers to get ready for the Christmas Eve party.

The party they were attending that night was held by Erwin’s parents. It usually was a gathering of Erwin’s parent’s close friends and relatives. Levi’s own mother, Kuchel, always attended as did his uncle Kenny. Kuchel was always invited as she became quite close with Erwin’s parents as the years went on. Hanji and Mike usually tagged along as they somehow became part of the family too. It was commonly known just to be a Christmas Eve party, but they always threw in an extra surprise for Levi, as it was his birthday the following day.

Levi would have stood his ground and refused to attend them as he became older but, considering he was eventually going to work for the family, it was good manners to attend out of niceties and for his future. As the years went on in his teenagehood, Erwin’s mother had struck a deal with Levi. If he studied business and more specifically, accounting, then he could have a good paying job for the rest of his life at the firm. It was a deal Levi’s mother told him not to refuse. She promised him that he’d have a good adult life if he accepted.

Levi never looked forward to these kinds of things. He wasn't much of a social butterfly and usually only hung around the people he knew. There were too many old people that were related to Erwin that he disliked. He also hated the fact that he’d have to be in a dress shirt and tight jeans. Levi would much rather have stayed at home in his warm and thick clothes, hidden away from the windy and cold Ohio winter.

Only, Levi was pleasantly surprised to find the party to be quite decent that year. There was an extra cake, as always, ready with candles at dessert time. Nobody ever sang Levi a birthday song, but there was a wine toast and usually dealings of said cake. This year brought quite the big one; with candles shaped as “20” at the very center of the cake. Levi was grateful to have only had a couple of hours left of his teenage years.

 

-

 

Once Christmas day passed, Levi spent his final week of winter holidays mostly skilling, all thanks to his new friend. He found himself absorbed as YeagerMuffinz mercilessly slammed him with messages and suggestions. It was hard to ignore the assumedly teen _boy_ after a while. He just wouldn’t let up.

Not even when Levi tricked him into going to The Wilderness. YeagerMuffinz turned out to have never stepped foot into that part of the game as he was only ever doing skilling. Being the idiot he was, Levi found it easy to coax him into going into that specific area of the map.

Majority of the game included vast landscapes of cities, towns, coast lines and woods, and areas where one could train skills such as mining, smithing, and fishing. They could fight monsters or do questing and just about everything else such as chatting. But, to the north of the map, there was a dark area called The Wilderness. Once running past the few wooden signs that had _“warning”_ written in blood on them; The Wilderness became a blood bath. It was the only area where players could kill other players. Killing others meant you got both the items that they wore and had in their inventory. Of course, The Wilderness held monsters such as dragons too, but most people went in there to kill others.

And that’s exactly what Levi did. He killed YeagerMuffinz. To his disappointment, he only had an inventory of yew logs at the time.

YeagerMuffinz had ran back to Levi, only to attack him with snowballs. Levi couldn’t stop the snort and chuckle that left him as his avatar was doused in holiday wear of scarves and fluffy hats. It was easy to lose time with this teen like this.

Levi thought it was entertaining to hang around the younger boy. While his atrocious typing got on Levi’s nerves majority of the time, he was, as a whole, a decent guy. God knew why he kept bugging Levi though because Levi wasn’t easy to talk to. Often, he didn’t know what to say or how to say it. Usually a crass joke would be placed in a conversation rather than a good response, or the sentences would come out awkward. Luckily, YeagerMuffinz took that in stride and always kept the conversations going. It was as if he just _knew_ how to handle Levi.

He was a passionate kid, Levi noted around the time his winter holidays were coming to an end. He was stubborn too. Once he had a motive or a goal to level up something, he’d do anything to achieve it. He even told Levi that he was maxing all the skills simply because he was in a competition with his friend. While he might have taken some of the wrong ways to do some things, he still got it in the end.

This was a complete contrast to Levi who seemed to naturally grasp things quickly and easily. His attention didn’t linger and he couldn’t level his boring skills to something as extremely high. But he knew how to be quick witted around monsters and player killing, and how to maneuver his way across the land to do quests easily.

Levi took a mental note to reconnect with YeagerMuffinz when summer break began. Surely by then he would have leveled his fighting skills and together they'd no doubt make a great pking - or player killing - team.

Unfortunately, it had slipped Levi’s mind to make a mention to his new friend that he wouldn’t log back in until that summer. Between studying and having a part time job; there was no time to play online games. His free time was usually spent studying, cleaning, or doing anything but wasting his time on a computer for leisure. By the time Levi had realised his mistake; it had been three weeks into March and when logging on he found no YeagerMuffinz online.

Levi had felt only a little disappointed to see his friend had moved on, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically.... Player Killing in The Wilderness was removed at the beginning of December 2007. But for the sake of this story, it's still going to be there for that month!
> 
> Please note that this story only starts off with the gaming. It won't be featured in the entire story.


	2. Chapter 2

“I still think it’s sooooo cool that summoning levels up your combat level! It was such a good addition to the game!” Hanji’s voice caught Levi’s attention as he walked through the doorway of the apartment.

“Welcome home, Levi!” They quickly added, sitting up straighter on the couch in the living room.

They peeked over the rim of the couch, eyes big behind the thick glasses they wore. He found Mike and Erwin on another couch, nodding in his direction before continuing their chatter.

Levi rolled his eyes, toeing off his shoes and settling his keys down on a table off to the side of the door. He made his way to the kitchen to wash his hands and get started on preparing his tea and cup noodles.

“Have you gotten the chance to get back into RS?” Hanji asked as they headed towards the island counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

“I’m working full time this summer, Shitty Glasses. Where the fuck do you think I have the time for games?” Levi asked, leaning back against the counter as the kettle began to boil.

During the summer holidays when classes were done, Levi’s part time job usually offered him a full time position. It wasn’t anything fantastic, but it gave him enough money for food and to pay his fair share of the bills throughout college. He worked at a supermarket chain, stocking shelves with produce and meats. He would have liked a few extra days off at the beginning of the summer to fully get back into the MMO game, but his work already had the position open for him. And now, his summer holidays were already coming to an end.

“Oh come on, we all know you barely sleep as is! Surely you’ve found some time in there to log on and have a peek!” They countered, leaning forward onto their palms, hair messy from all the excitement they’ve had all day.

Levi’s eye twitched, knowing full well that they were spreading their dirty hands onto the clean counter, especially if they had been on their laptop.

“Too busy,” he shrugged, trying to ignore the lingering feeling of needing to clean the counter.

“I suppose it’s about time we coax Levi back into it, don’t you say?” Erwin suggested from the living room. He held up his laptop gently to point the screen towards the pair.

From the distance Levi was at, he could have sworn the graphics of the game looked better. Perhaps smoother, a little more detailed, and _full screen_.

“It had a graphics update a few days ago and a new skill added earlier on the year!” Hanji beamed, recognising the look of interest on the shorter man’s face. “Go on,” Hanji sang, smile big enough to show teeth, “You know you want to join us! We’re going to do some _bounty hunter_ after we figure out this summoning business.”

“Let me eat my damn noodles first,” Levi agreed after some mental debating. While he would have rather enjoyed to just shower and relax, he couldn’t help but feel that it had been far too long since the last time he’d logged in.

Plus, he was just a _little_ curious about the new graphics.

He ate his noodles in his room as his computer booted up to life; setting everything up for a couple hours of gaming before bed. He made sure to brew a big pot of green tea and brought it along.  

Logging into the game was refreshing and yet all the same. The only changes were the login screen; it now showed a different image and startlingly, the header with the name of the game itself having changed completely too. The login background was an image of a walkway with mage statues standing on either side with fire lights flickering and crackling on the forefront. The iconic deafening music blasting through his headset hanging from the corner of his desk was slightly altered as well. The login portion was in a shape of a scroll with an option to use either SD or HD graphics. Of course Levi clicked on the HD almost immediately.

The login screen also told him how many days it had been since his previous log in. It had been four and a bit months since then. The date reminding him that there were only three weeks left of his summer holidays and long shifts at work. Ultimately he was looking forward to going back to part time work; the strain of lifting and carrying produce was starting to get to him physically.

The graphic update almost seemed unreal. Gone were the pixelated squares the avatars ran on. It was smooth with shadows behind trees, water clear and flexible, and cobblestones looking just like its real life counterpart.

“Oh, not bad,” Levi mused, getting seated properly and placing on his gaming headset.

 

 **Science_Addict333:  
** Meet us in Taverly!!!~~  
We’ll show u the ropes of summoning~~~~  
*.*

 

Levi did as suggested by Hanji. He soon joined Hanji’s mage avatar, Erwin’s decked out melee avatar striking a ridiculously higher combat level than back in December, and finally Mike with the same armour as Levi.

Levi felt as if the game became more real in full screen as he ran towards the small druid town. Trees looked luscious and the armour shined like they were meant to. He knew almost immediately that there would be no end to his gaming until he went back to college. This game would suck up the last of his free time; exactly as it had during December.

Only half an hour later, Levi was lost deeply in the game again. Summoning turned out be expensive and frustrating. He first had to complete a quest to understand the skill and how to make pouches to summon creatures to aid him in tasks. Levi then learnt the hard way that buying items for the skill was going to kill his coin collection in the game’s bank. Money matters aside; he found the combat level problem absolutely absurd. Leveling summoning meant also leveling the combat level. How pointless! Summoning had nothing to do with combat skills such as attack, strength and defence! How on earth did these creators think it was a good idea?

He understood now why so many players had left the game with this update, along with pking. Even he was highly disappointed that The Wilderness and pking were no longer a thing. In compensation they had made new mini games such as Bounty Hunter that allowed people to still kill each other within a certain area and alloted amount of time. Sadly, you never got any good rewards from it.

Thus, after gaining a few levels of summoning, he found himself playing the minigame with his friends until the early morning hours.

After logging off and shutting his computer down at three in the morning, he realised that he forgot about something. He couldn’t quite remember what and during his quick shower before bed, he kept pondering over it. It was only as he was dozing off that he remembered it was the friend he had made back in December, YeagerMuffinz. _The pure skiller hadn’t been online again_.

His alarm at seven in the morning was pure torture the following day. When padding his way towards the kitchen, he found Hanji and Mike sleeping on separate couches; passed out from their gaming night. Clearly they all went to bed much later than Levi had.

He made himself some toast, showered, and changed for work within an hour. With only four hours of sleep, his day was tortuously long. All he wanted to do was head back home and get back into the game. Whether it was because of summoning, wanting to make some money or because he was curious as to whether YeagerMuffinz would log back in during the day, he wasn’t too sure. Either way; he knew what his routine for the rest of the summer was going to be like.

It was about three days after he began playing again when he saw the private message. It was a Saturday and he was blessed with no work on weekends. It was just past twelve in the afternoon and after his weekly scrub of the bathrooms and kitchen, he was ready for a day wasted on gaming.

 

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Look wat the cat dragged back  
Nice 2 see u again lol  
Its been real long dude

 **ReluctantHero** :  
Hi.  
F*ck kid, look at your typing.  
You’re legible now.  
Thank f*ck.

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Ha ha haaa…..  
Nyway, where u been?  
Did u quit or somthin?

 **ReluctantHero** :  
College.  
Shit keeps you busy.

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Wat!!!!?  
Ur dat much older than me?  
Nd here I assumed u were just a senior in skool or somthin  
Nyway  
Gud to see u!

 **ReluctantHero:  
** Here I thought you were still in middle school.  
You?

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** I been bout as busy as ud expect on holidays  
Its been real fun lol  
Friends nd i been hanging out  
Dey dont really play rs nymore lol  
So its me on my lonesome lol  
No real reason to get 99s nymore :(  
Glad u back!

 **ReluctantHero:  
** Too bad about The Wilderness.  
Summoning is trash too.

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Eeeeh…  
Don really care for wildy lol  
Dis y friends quit tbh tbh  
Summoning can eat my d*ck tho  
Screw up my lvling  
Uuuughhh  
One skill i had to giv up pure skiller for  
I hate it

 **ReluctantHero:  
** No more level 3?  
That’s big news coming from you.

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Meet me at ge!  
Ill world hop  
Brb

 

Levi took a sip from his tea at that point, feeling only a little sorry for YeagerMuffinz to have lost the enjoyment of gaming with his friends. It must have also been a low blow for the kid to have lost the pure skiller status that he worked so hard for. That was months upon months of wasted gaming. He couldn’t help but wonder how distraught he must have felt.

Even with these updates, Levi was relieved to see YeagerMuffinz hadn’t quit after all. It was a nice surprise to see him again and he wondered if the teen would continue playing once he reached 99 summoning.

Once he placed his cup down, Levi teleported to the GE and waited for his friend’s avatar to pop up. GE was a short phrase for Grand Exchange. It was a main hub in the free portion of the game; a place where you could bank your items, sell and buy new ones. The items for sale were crossed from all different worlds and servers the MMO had to offer. It was usually bustling with people and a place to meet with friends too.

To no surprise, he was there rather quickly. Levi’s thin black eyebrows shot up as he saw YeagerMuffinz wearing a shiny “Level 26” next to his name. It may have been months later, but the avatar still wore the exact same armour as he had seen him in back in December. Levi smirked at that.

 

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Im 90 summ  
When its 99 ill be lvl 27  
Nd after dat….

 **ReluctantHero:  
**You’ll be joining in on the monster killing?

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Yea  
Want 99 slayer….  
Bt dat comes with other shizz  
So yea…

 

With knowing YeagerMuffinz wasn’t going to quit anytime soon, Levi wondered if the tables would turn and if he’d be the one to send the teen endless amount of helpful advice. After all, slayer was the one skill he was closest to getting 99 in.

Slayer was a skill where the player would go to a master of some sort. They’d give players tasks to kill an x amount of specific monsters. Players would often have to find them in specific locations and could kill them in any manner they pleased. It was not only a good way to train combat skills, but to also gain money.

YeagerMuffinz moved his avatar to stand in front of Levi’s to face each other. His brown coloured armour looked much more like chocolate with the updated graphics. Levi almost wanted to snort at the hilarity of it. He guessed the theme of muffins and chocolate looking armour suited the kid well.

 

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Nice!  
Ur 108!  
Much higher than in dec!!!  
Yaaay!

 **ReluctantHero:  
**Means I can still kill your a*s in one hit.

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Only if we go to duel arena now ;)  
Lol

 **ReluctantHero:  
** Oh  
Are you making a suggestion?  
Want to eat some shi*t?

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Maaaaybe…  
Id rather just pelt u tbh

 

YeagerMuffinz’s avatar began to move randomly, clearly the teen was using the set of emotes that players could click. These emotes allowed the avatar to move in a way they would not normally. There were laughter, crying, blow kisses, dance, and many more the avatars could do. He was clicking repeatedly on the head banging, his avatar bending forward into Levi’s own and glitching as it went through him. Levi watched incredulously, head shaking in amusement.

 

 **ReluctantHero:  
** What the f*ck?  
Are you done being an idiot?

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** 1 more headbng lol  
Kk  
Don wit warming up!!!  
Meet u at duel arena!

 

It was easy for Levi to fall back into his old ways - into the boisterous and upbeat rhythm that was YeagerMuffinz. He would have expected the younger teen to tire him out, but it was quite the opposite.

Hanji was someone who he couldn’t spend too much time with before he would roll his eyes and want to leave the vicinity for some quiet time. Luckily with gaming, he could just ignore them. Meanwhile with YeagerMuffinz, he felt attracted to the energy. It was like he was waiting with each passing minute to read what the teen would type. He had an endless list of topics that never failed to entertain Levi. His stubbornness egged Levi on constantly and with the competitive nature between the two, he found himself rising to levels he never knew he could in such little time.

It was during his second week back into playing the MMO that he began to think of YeagerMuffinz as _endearing_. Every day the teen would ask how Levi’s day was. Levi would be vague, never one to really talk about himself or share personal information. But, as they continued to talk every afternoon and evening, Levi came to a realisation; he was attached to the teen.

While it wasn’t a completely new feeling for Levi; it had been unsettling. He usually only felt this way towards his close friends and mother. But he barely knew the teenager. He knew YeagerMuffinz was most probably fifteen, a male, and with the times he was online, perhaps in the same country. He knew that YeagerMuffinz was passionate and dedicated. Once he had a goal, he would do it even if it meant lacking in sleep. Judging by the amount of hours Levi assumed he played to gain the high level skills surely had to mean something.

But Levi wanted to know _more._

And _that_ was a new feeling for him. He wanted to know specifically where YeagerMuffinz lived. Wanted to know more about his hobbies outside of the MMO game. He wanted to know what YeagerMuffinz liked and hated about school. About his friends and if he had any annoying family members. It was an interest that didn’t ever leave him. It almost made his stomach feel strange on some mornings, when the thought of talking to the teen again after work would go through his mind.

It wasn’t until during YeagerMuffinz’s 99 summoning party later that week that Levi broke the ice.

He’d been invited to attend a 99 party - something that was old news. He had to do this for Erwin too back in December, when the man had gotten 99 strength. Normally players would invite all their friends and they’d celebrate as the avatar reached the highest skill level. YeagerMuffinz’s party was booming and hectic. There were so many people hanging about a small hut, that he lost count which ones were YeagerMuffinz’s real life friends and which were not. Clearly the teen had a habit of picking up too many friends, good ones especially if they were logging back on just for this.

Obviously there was one avatar he knew for sure was a real life friend. They were constantly bickering in the public chat, going back and forth with obscenities.

 

 **NotAHorseFace69** :  
Look Yeager.  
Just because u have 99 summoning  
Does not meant ur some bigshot  
So don’t u dare speak of me coming back on rs just for this at school  
Got it do*chebag?  
I don’t need Mikasa thinking I’m a nerd like u

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** When u gettin the message ponyboi?  
She no interested in ur a*s  
Ull find more suited partners at the stables out of town

 **NotAHorseFace69:  
**Listen here, you d*ckhead

 

Levi rolled his eyes, already sick of sticking around the two.

 

 **ReluctantHero:  
** J*sus f*cking Christ.  
It’s like I’m back in f*cking middle school.  
You’re a bunch of h*rny idiots.

 **NotAHorseFace69  
**Look whoever the f*ck you are

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Shut up Jean!  
Shes my sister!  
Nd we’re not even legal yet!!!!

 **NotAHorseFace69:  
** And?????  
Like that’s going to stop me????

 **ReluctantHero:  
** Going now.  
Bye.  
Congratulations.

 

Levi all but teleported away, no longer wanting to be subjected to the pointless teenage bickering. At least he had found out yet another thing about YeagerMuffinz. He had a sister and clearly a friend who was a pain in the ass. It didn’t even take a minute before he got a new private message.

 

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Soz bout Jean lol  
He can be a d*ckhead

 **ReluctantHero:  
** One way to get banned.  
Talk about s*x in public.  
Too bad I didn’t bother.

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Yea  
He wuldnt hav cared lol  
Haaaaha

 **ReluctantHero  
**So, you have a sister?

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Yea…  
Shes adopted tho lol  
A little too close in age for my liking  
Bt shes ok i guess…..  
Do u hav ny bros or sis?

 **ReluctantHero:  
** No.  
Thank f*ck not.  
Have a childhood friend who is close enough.  
Give each other enough shit that we might as well be.

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Lucky!!!  
U hav no idea how annoying it is lol  
Cause shes my age  
Its lik she thinks she can do nything  
Lik 1 time she stalked me while i was on a date  
Kk lik….  
Im not 100%%%% sure lol  
Cause she was at the mall at the same time….  
Bt i told no one where i was going…  
Soz  
Sozz for ranting  
Omg…

 

Levi chuckled. The poor kid, he thought. He didn’t want to wonder what a pain in the ass it would be to have an adopted sibling that close in age and that protective or nosy.

 

 **ReluctantHero:  
** Sure got your work cut out for you, kid.  
Tell her to back the f*ck off.  
Or give her a slap or some sh*t.

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Plz enough wit the kid shizz  
Slap her!?  
Shed kick my a*s nd serve me for dinner!!!

 **ReluctantHero:  
**You’re a kid to me, kid.

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Oh yea?????  
Nd how old r u exxxxactly then Mr. College  
Eeh?

 **ReluctantHero:  
**20

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** ….  
Kk

 

Levi furrowed his brows when YeagerMuffinz suddenly went dead quiet. He took to replying rather quickly from the strange reaction.

 

 **ReluctantHero:  
** What? Too old?  
Too young?  
Did I ruin your f*p material?

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** No!!!!  
Jdhjsjdksaj!!!!jdkjs!~!  
No.  
Jus… older than i expectd  
Didnt think old ppl like u playd  
Wen u said college….  
I thout 18 or somethin

 **ReluctantHero:  
** Christ.  
I’m 20 not 40.  
You’d sh*t bricks when you realise 60% of players are older than you.

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Tru  
Nd not too much oldr  
Im 16 now lol

 **ReluctantHero:  
**21 in Dec.

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Ooooooooo  
Goin to hit the clubs nd drinks????

 **ReluctantHero:  
** Don’t need to.  
I already drink on some occasions.

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** ……  
????  
How!!????

 **ReluctantHero:  
** I’m joking.  
Idiot.

 

Levi found himself with a small smile on his lips when the conversation continued with banter back and forth. It was a shocking revelation that YeagerMuffinz was making him smile more often than not.

After a long day and evening of chatting and mentoring YeagerMuffinz into his first few kills to level his combat skills; they bid each other farewell in the early morning of past one. Instead of getting up to have his nightly shower before bed, he rather continued to sit on his computer chair. Leaning back and staring off to his darkened screen, his mind began whirling and his heart began to beat irregularly. It almost felt heavy in his chest and yet his stomach was urging it on to beat just a bit faster. Levi almost felt like he was going to be sick.

 _Fuck,_ he thought. Crossing his arms, staring at his blurry reflection on the screen. The realisation of the feeling hit him like a mental tumble of bricks. It was one that he didn’t particularly _want_ to have noticed. Certainly one that he was going to ignore for now. Even if it had been, dare he say it, fun to have spent the day with the younger teen. He knew it wasn’t right to be experiencing it so suddenly.

He just _couldn't_ be developing more than _friend_ feelings for a stranger.

Perhaps it was because YeagerMuffinz was new and refreshing. He hadn’t made any new friends in recent years.

 _Yeah,_ he thought.

That’s exactly what it was. Exciting and new.


	3. Chapter 3

**YeagerMuffinz:  
** So… ur in college, right??  
Wat yr???

 **ReluctantHero:  
** Unfortunately.  
Senior after summer.

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Pretty cul  
Wat do u study?

 **ReluctantHero:  
**Accounting.

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Wat does that mean?  
Wat will u do when ur done?

 **ReluctantHero:  
** Work at my friend’s family firm.  
Accounting is boring as shit.  
No.  
Shitting is more exciting than it.  
But it’s a guaranteed good money.

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Least u kno wut u wanna do lol….  
Junior in skool starting nxt week...

 **ReluctantHero:  
** Yeah?  
What would you like to do?

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Tbh  
Art…  
But also graphic design or lik… programming  
Hav been thinkin game invention/creator!  
Bt that be too far fetched lol  
Mum doesnt want it to be jus art

 **ReluctantHero:  
**You draw?

 **YeagerMuffinz** :  
A lil  
...Haaaaaaahhaha  
Friend nxt 2 me says that is a complete lie  
A lot  
Yea… a lot

 

 _Oh_ , Levi had thought. He paused his typing to take a sip of his tea - a fresh cup at eight in the evening on a Wednesday night on his final week of the summer holidays.

“You don’t game alone then,” Levi mumbled to himself.

 

 **ReluctantHero:  
** Abstract or-  
Wait.  
You’re the anime, nerdy kind aren’t you?  
F*ck.  
You play this shitty game.  
Of course you’re the nerdy kind.

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Kk lik  
Anime is cul kk  
Jk jk loool  
...Yea  
Sometimes cosplay with my friends too

 **ReluctantHero:  
**J*sus f*cking christ.  
Should have seen this coming.  
Your constant pestering after my a*s makes more sense now.

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Do u really think so?????  
Anime is cul tho  
U shuld giv it a try sometim

 **ReluctantHero:  
** I leave that sort of sh*t to my friends.  
They’re nerds like you.  
Subject me to their trashy costumes during halloween too.  
Bunch of idiots.  
You cosplay?

 

To say that Levi’s mild interest became fascination was an understatement. YeagerMuffinz never shared too much personal information, but he did dish out enough to keep Levi intrigued. Levi of course followed suit, giving out information himself little by little. The college question threw him off guard. That had been a bit too personal for the first time since the age discussion.

While he wasn’t too good at the natural progression of conversations and getting to know someone, he was thankful YeagerMuffinz had a good social head on himself. He was surprised at how much he had learnt about the teen in just a few days. The feeling he had felt that one early morning hadn’t exactly gone away - it was small enough that he hid it in the back of his mind in favour of taking in any new information that YeagerMuffinz gave out.

Levi learned that he was especially chatty when they were fighting monsters together. It was like the teen had faith in Levi to make sure he wouldn’t let his avatar die while typing his heart out. Aside from that, YeagerMuffinz was getting the hang slaying monsters.

After the summoning party, Levi began mentoring YeagerMuffinz on which monsters to kill to level his combat skills quickly and painlessly. The teen was already combat level 50 by the time they reached that Wednesday. It was a true testament on just how much the kid played during his holidays. Levi felt a little jealous at the freedom.

He missed the days of being young and not needing to work in order to pay for bills, even though Erwin and himself shared them all. Erwin didn’t even have a job himself. He surely didn’t need it as everything was paid for him for his college duration. Levi knew the man would have quite the wake up call come next year when they graduated.

However, even with working eight hour days and coming home by half past five in the afternoons; he still found the right amount of time to play the online game and converse with friends. Obviously he wasn’t solely giving his attention to YeagerMuffinz. Hanji, Erwin, and Mike had demanded it too. Many nights he found himself sitting on the couch, being forced to watch a lame ass movie while Erwin and Mike cuddled, and Hanji ever so slowly moved closer to their friend that they’d invite along. The friend being a guy named Moblit who became a permanent fixture of the group starting that summer. He was someone Hanji had shared classes with starting freshman year. He seemed to keep Hanji in check, so that’s all that really mattered.

It didn’t help that every time he was away from his computer and the game, Levi was itching to get back. His mind was constantly thinking about the next monsters he could lead YeagerMuffinz to. About how easy it was to hang around him when killing those monsters too. None of his friends asked much about it. They all, minus Moblit, understood how addictive the MMO game could get. He often glared at the empathetic look Erwin threw him late at night when they passed each other in the living room. Mike was usually passed out and hanging off the armrest of the couch beside the blonde man.

Levi decided sometime between that Wednesday and the time he went back to college the following Monday that he’d warn YeagerMuffinz about his leave. While working and gaming was okay, being a fourth year student in college and knowing the workload was going to increase tenfold wasn’t going to cut it. He needed to stop playing the game. Plus, it’d be absurd to pay membership fees when he could play barely an hour a day. He needed to save his money for renting closer to his new job once graduating.

However, YeagerMuffinz beat him to the punch when Saturday came by.

 

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Hey uhhhm……  
Dis a lil stupid….  
Bt do u hav Sk*pe or nything like dat?  
To chat…. Out of game nd yea????  
Cause ur like prob not gonna play again  
Right???

 **ReluctantHero:  
** Yeah.  
As long as you don’t spam me.  
I’m a busy man.  
I already have one spammer as a friend.  
They drive me up the f*cking walls.  
Don’t let me regret this.  
Levi.Ackerman@xxxxxxx.com

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Cul!  
Kk will try  
Haahaha  
Just in case mine is  
ErensYeagerBuns@xxxxxxx.com

 

Levi opened up the Skype application and logged on. He rarely used it. The most he’d use it was once every second month to Skype his grandparents. They lived in a retirement home somewhere central of the country and he only did because of his mother nagging him about it. His usual thoughts of the chatting system included slow, slow, and fucking slow. It liked slowing down his computer.

But, to be able to continue to chat with YeagerMuffinz even during college, it was enough for Levi to suck it up. He began to enter the email address when he already got a pop up notification asking if he’d like to be friends with, _Eren Yeager._ The profile picture being of a bread product. Bread shaped as balls with a banana laying on it to represent a dick.

 

 **Levi.A  
** [12.50] What is the meaning of all these shitty baking products?  
[12.50] Do you have a flour fetish?  
[12.50] Is this a weeb thing?

 **Eren.Y  
** [12.51] Hi!!!!!!!  
[12.51] Thxx for th add!  
[12.52] Nah!!!!! My ma owns a cafe lol  
[12.52] We bake our own stuff  
[12.52] Kind of sticks with u after a while

 **Levi.A  
**[12.53] Child labour growing up?

 **Eren.Y  
** [12.54] U betcha!  
[12.55] Oh hey!  
[12.55] Ur name is Levi?  
[12.55] Like Levi jeans??

 **Levi.A  
** [12.56] Yes. Like the overpriced, shitty jeans.  
[12.56] Eren, huh?  
[12.56] That must be a shit show of an experience.

 **Eren.Y  
** [12.57] U have no idea lol  
[12.57] Sometims even I think aaron is my name -.-  
[12.57] Kind funny we never swapped names til now lol  
[12.58] Why u still have skypes original dp?????

 **Levi.A  
** [12.59] Hardly use this piece of crap.  
[12.59] Here, I’ll change it for you.

 

Levi quickly googled and found the perfect image of a dog taking a shit on grass. The photo was taken from behind and far away from the dog.

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [1.00] ….???  
[1.00] Eeeehh…  
[1.00] K i guess???? lol  
[1.00] Thx for the gross image??

 **Levi.A  
**[1.01] You’d rather want porn?

 **Eren.Y  
** [1.01] Jdfjskds!!!  
[1.01] Nooooooo!!!!!  
[1.01] Something normal!

 

_Eren.Y sent PancakePoop5.jpg_

Levi chuckled as the image of a pancake shaped as the Skype poop emoji came up on screen. He had to give it to Eren; the kid was clever. So, he changed his profile picture to ease the younger teen.

 

 **Levi.A  
**[1.03] Better?

 **Eren.Y  
** [1.04] Much!!!  
[1.04] Nyway!  
[1.04] Gtg!  
[1.04] Night night! Ttyl!!!  
[1.04] Thx for the add…  
[1.04] Levi!

 

Before Levi could even send his simple reply, YeagerMuffinz was already offline. He sent it anyway, just so he could see it the following day. Levi didn’t think too much of Yeag- Eren leaving too soon. While it was a little bit earlier than when he went to bed on a normal night, Levi assumed it came down to school starting for them both soon, and him needing to fix his sleeping patterns. Perhaps it was a good thing. He should head for a shower and go to bed, too.

_Eren Yeager._

What an interesting name, Levi decided. It had a nice ring to it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Levi had thought adding YeagerMuffinz - _Eren_ to Skype would mean he’d still keep in good contact with the teen. Except, reality often disappointed him, much like everything else in life. While they freely spoke on weekends on Skype, not much could be said the same about the week when only a few words would be tossed about.

Eren often made mentions of his mother’s cafe. As time went on, Levi had learnt that he helped out during the week after school. He was unsure if he got paid, but certainly knew that he had a major passion for it. Levi always woke up to new images waiting for him on Saturday mornings of baked goods and coffee Eren had taken photos of.

From the photos, Levi saw the cafe was modern and inviting. It seemed like the place where students, business workers, and parents could sit down and have a good time at. The chairs were wooden and as were the small round tables littered around the space. The floor was laminated in dark grey wood and the surrounding walls were a creamy colour to make it easy on the eyes. It looked like a fairly big cafe, but he couldn’t be sure as a lot of the photos had a blurriness to them.

Levi didn’t have much to say about them, even though he enjoyed them immensely. It was always more like a, “ _well done for passing another week_ ,” reward for himself to download the images. He didn’t ever share any photos in return as there wasn’t anything as exciting in Levi’s surroundings.

It was close to the semester finals in November when he sent his first picture. He was in the library at the time with Erwin. They decided to stay behind after classes that particular day as Levi didn’t have work in the afternoon and they both could use the extra study. The stress of it all was already beginning to break Erwin apart. Levi swore the man hadn’t styled his hair for at least a week. Most of the time it was left wild and unkempt. His hair was exactly like Levi’s own inner voice screaming in his ear. Senior year was rough. _College_ was rough. It was hard not to lose motivation at this point. He was too close to the finish line and thankfully had no thesis to write compared to Erwin, Mike, and Hanji. So perhaps he had a bit easier.

Erwin was head deep - literally - into his book, snoring lightly as the pages fluttered gently in the breeze. With most students around him in either the same predicament or rather, actually studying, Levi swooped down into his satchel to get the old camera he had brought along with him.

It was an ancient little thing. It was his mother’s and she had ordered him to take it with him to college to take photos and send them to her every now and then. Outrageous considering she only lived a short thirty minute drive away. Hanji already sent the camera to hell and back. They often stole it from his bedroom, even after he locked the door. They had a magical touch of getting anything they wanted; including photos of the group passed out from too much wine and pizza, and too many rounds of Mario Kart.

Back to business, Levi took a snapshot of his piled open books. Three were spread out, two being textbooks and one, his notebook of written scribbles. He took another photo with Erwin featuring in it, arms thrown over his own books, cheek glued to a book. Perhaps Eren would find it amusing.

After he taken enough photos, he stored the camera away, and cleared his throat loudly. Erwin jolted up from the desk, hair even more of a mess from his nap.

“Want to go home?” Levi smirked. Erwin gave him a drowsy smile back, and agreed rather quickly.

They packed up and headed back home within a short twenty minute walk across campus and down the surrounding streets. The air was beginning to become more chilly and the wind had picked up as the afternoon had progressed.

With the promise of Erwin making them breakfast for dinner; Levi found himself in his room, booting up his computer to send Eren the pictures he had taken.

They weren’t the best quality and almost hazey. It was an example of how old the camera really was. Perhaps he could _finally_ buy himself a smartphone once he began working after graduating the following year. After all, there was talk of a new iphone 3gs in the news and he knew his full time job would come with many personal phone calls - probably.

 _Levi.A sent Image_0102.jpg  
_ _[Portrait photo of his textbooks and of Erwin sleeping in the library]_

 

 **Levi.A  
** [6.40] My photo contribution.  
[6.40] Flatmate… Friend.. Whatever.  
[6.40] Sleeping during finals season.

 **Eren.Y  
** [8.00] Sozz!  
[8.00] Missd ur messages  
[8.01] Lol  
[8.01] Ur friend looks prety ded  
[8.01] Wat a mood  
[8.02] Dont think im redy either Dx  
[8.03] Wtf….  
[8.03] Huge txt books tho  
[8.03] Gud luck!!!!! 

 

Levi had gotten carried away that night studying for his papers. He had forgotten his computer was asleep until he accidentally bumped the mouse on his way to bed past two in the morning. Although the messages were simple, short, and to the point; it didn’t stop the nervous flutter in his stomach.

Once he realised he was smiling; he trained his face back into a frown, muttering about how pointless and stupid it all was as he shut down his computer and went to sleep.

 

-

 

The following weeks came with even _more_ quietness. Eren constantly excusing himself; saying that once December hit, he had to help out at the cafe on all days of the week. With the increase of colder weather, it had meant more customers seeking refuge of a warm cafe and scalding hot coffee.

Levi thought that perhaps Eren lived someplace _very_ cold. They had yet to exchange locations and something as simple as what they looked. But everything in between he’d learned with ease. Eren had told him more about his art and his favourite subjects at school on the weekends they did manage to talk.

He learnt more about Eren’s friends too. He had a childhood friend, Armin, an adopted and protective sister, Mikasa, and a few friends on the side from school. Levi only knew of Jean in detail; often reading a backlog of rants Eren had typed for him to read once he got home after classes and his part time work. Levi usually didn't reply to these. There wasn’t ever much he could add on. He simply navigated the conversation to a question about something else. Something that would get Eren to tell him more about his life.

In exchange, Levi shared little pieces of his friends too. Erwin being his childhood friend and future work partner. Their mutual friend and Erwin’s partner, Mike. Hanji and their hyper personality, alongside their now partner, Moblit. There were others too that were more of Erwin and Hanji’s friends, such as Nanaba and Nile. He had to explain that he did not give a flying shit about them - especially Nile.

However, there was much left to be desired. He wanted to see Eren’s art and what kind of characters he often dressed up as at conventions his friends went to. Eren had made mention that Armin and him attended them regularly. He wanted to know what his father did - Eren rarely mentioned the man. Levi hadn’t quite mentioned about his own mother either, but perhaps that could be a barrier they would break once the winter holidays came up.

 

-

 

Time had moved quickly and before he knew it, final exams were over. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and both Erwin and Levi had finished their exams at relatively the same time. Erwin had waited a couple of minutes for Levi outside in the hallways as he finished up his final one.

They were heading back together, buying a few groceries at a convenience store in order for Erwin to make a small batch of beef stew that night. Levi had been hoping for something warm to combat the snow surrounding them. The streets were painted in thick, fluffy snow. It’d been non-stop over a couple of days and only made exams worse than what they really were.

“Any plans for the holidays, Levi?” Erwin asked as they walked back to their apartment, hands full with two bags of groceries. Levi had carried Erwin’s satchel instead, slinging it on his other shoulder.

“RS,” Levi answered simply, lowering his neck into the black scarf he had wrapped himself in. It was particularly fluffy and was a gift from his mother from the previous Christmas. Knitted and warm, and his favourite colour.

“I suppose that was a stupid question,” Erwin chuckled, lengthening his footsteps to suit the shorter man who was walking quite fast.

“Last holidays of freedom before shitty adulthood begins. Allow me to enjoy it before it ends,” Levi grumbled, speaking into his scarf and looking ahead. They were only a corner and street away from their warm home.

“Quite right,” Erwin agreed. A few minutes passed before he continued. “I’ve been thinking about that, actually.”

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Levi deadpanned.   

An awkward silence fell upon them. Levi wasn’t too sure why. Usually Erwin was quite open to him - he could read his childhood friend well on any occasion. Except, the taller one had become closed off as finals had taken its run. Levi assumed it was because of the stress - it's gotten to all of them at the end. Everyone was about to enter their final semester of college, and then the world of adulthood was going to begin. Hanji had already burned his ears off with their stress induced rants of finding a job.

“I’ve decided to stay on to complete my masters,” Erwin announced.

Levi stopped instantly. Erwin didn’t realise he had stopped until a few yards ahead. There was a beat of silence as they met each others eyes. Levi was furious, glaring at Erwin. His arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed.  

“So what you’re _saying_ is that I have to move into a new fucking apartment by _myself_?” Levi fumed. He clenched his teeth, swallowing nervously at this new revelation.

“Well, I won’t know for sure until next semester’s exam results. You’ll most likely have to, yes,” Erwin confirmed. His eyes grew soft, sending an apologetic smile towards Levi. It was a hard topic, especially for Levi. They had already planned all of this out years ago, but as life always goes on, things change along with it.

“What the _fuck_ , Erwin,” Levi spat, annoyed by his friend. “Didn’t we fucking plan to move closer to the firm _together_.”

“That’s absurd, Levi. We decided that back in sophomore year. Things have changed drastically since then,” Erwin countered, his voice slightly rising against Levi’s growl.

“For you, sure. I’m still fucking the same as _always_.”

It went quiet again between them. Levi had moved his gaze to the ground, staring at the footsteps Erwin had left in the snow.

His mind was running at the speed of light and his chest ached. This wasn’t what they had planned. This wasn’t the way it was meant to go! He was going to move with Erwin to an apartment closer to the firm. They were going to rent together until they had enough money to buy their own places. Living together under Erwin’s family’s wings meant they didn’t need to pay for anything except amenity bills like they did now. It would have continued to be easy. It would have set them both up for a luxurious life.

But this… This threw him into the blup. Into an unknown he didn’t know how to wrap his mind around. _What a fucking mess,_ he thought angrily.

“It’ll be a good thing, Levi. I’ve been wanting to move my relationship forward with Mike for a long while now. It’d be nice to have him move in,” Erwin spoke softly, trying to ease an angry Levi. “He practically lives half the time in our apartment. It’d only be easier for us.”

Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes. More often than not, he’d find Mike making himself food in the kitchen, or sleeping on the couch in the afternoon much to Levi’s dislike. Or worse, stumbling out of Erwin’s bedroom only in tight boxers and unkempt hair. But, Levi had to give it to the tall man; he took on Levi’s insistent awareness of cleanliness and strange habits quite well.

“Perhaps if you moved out, you could also find a potential partner. It’s been how many years since you’ve gone on a date?”

“Not interested.” Levi’s answer was firm and to the point.  

“Of course,” Erwin smiled at him knowingly, a mischievous look upon his face. “Even if it was an _online_ relationship, you’d have far more freedom than what you do now.”

Levi’s cheeks coloured rather quickly from what was said. He began walking again, going faster than before. _Strange._ How utterly fucking strange. He’d never spoken about meeting and making new friends online. Never mind the fact he’d never made mention of Eren before to anyone. How’d Erwin catch on that there was someone that had his interests piqued?

Levi spent the entire walk back to the apartment lost in thought. Where had he given away any clues for Erwin to have known? And how on earth was he going to afford a decent apartment close to the firm by himself now? This change in plans threw him into an unknown that he was not ready for. It created more unnecessary stress than what he bargained for! _Damn, that fucking Erwin_ , he spat.

And worse - more independence he did not know what to do with. He already accepted his fate of not being able to cook well. Now he’d have to kiss his own source of good food goodbye along with his nice living quarters!? Absurd!

It was with a heavy heart, he ate the stew, knowing full well that within six months he’d no longer have any of these luxuries. Sadly along with it, he’d could shit the idea of a smartphone down the drain alongside it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else remember those days when you'd have a point and shoot camera? And you'd have to first plug the camera into the computer with a cord, save and image, and then only share it? Yeah.... I'm kind of really grateful how easy it is to take and share photos nowadays!  
> Then again... Developing photos at the pharmacy for a week long wait was even worse!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Eren.Y  
** [12.00] Happy frind anniversary!  
[12.00] Levi!!!!!  
[12.00] Weve been friends for a yr!!!

 **Levi.A  
** [12.10] Shit, kid.  
[12.10] You’ve been keeping track?

 **Eren.Y  
** [12.11] Oh ha ha ha  
[12.11] Its not lik i can easily forget lol  
[12.11] U threatn me about reporting  
[12.11] For botting.  
[12.11] Not a bot.

 **Levi.A  
** [12.15] Yes. I remember.  
[12.15] Shit.  
[12.15] Unfortunately that also means I’ll be forced to interact tonight.

 **Eren.Y  
** [12.16] Oh???????  
[12.16] Actully lol  
[12.16] U have to leave??  
[12.16] Lik last time??

 **Levi.A  
** [12.30] Yeah.  
[12.30] Christmas Eve party.

 **Eren.Y  
** [12.31] Thts nice!!!  
[12.31] Can do tht!  
[12.31] Lots of food???  
[12.31] Good company???

 **Levi.A  
** [12.40] No.  
[12.40] Bunch of old geezers.  
[12.40] Soon going to be my fucking coworkers.  
[12.40] Spare me.

 **Eren.Y  
** [12.41] Oooooo!  
[12.41] So its ur friends familys prty??

 **Levi.A  
** [12.50] Yes.  
[12.50] My mother and friends will be there too.  
[12.50] Going to get drunk this year.  
[12.50] No excuse not to.

 

Levi paused his typing, thinking over if he should add that Erwin’s family always offered the best kind of champagne. It was usually bought internationally and shipped straight from France.

 

 **Eren.Y  
**[12.51] Cause ur like 21 now right??

 **Levi.A  
**[12.55] Tomorrow.

 **Eren.Y  
** [12.56] WAT!!!!!!!!?  
[12.56] Ur bday is on Christmas day!?  
[12.56] Tht sucks lol  
[12.56] Poor u lol  
[12.56] Tht wuld suck :(

 **Levi.A  
** [1.00] It does.  
[1.00] I fucking hate it.  
[1.00] They’re lazy pieces of shit.  
[1.00] Party is for both.

 **Eren.Y  
** [1.03] Ahhhhh  
[1.03] I getcha  
[1.03] Well thts cool  
[1.04] Happy early birthday, Levi!!!  
[1.04] xD  
[1.04] uR 21 NOW THO!  
[1.05] Shit!

 **Levi.A  
** [1.15] Fuck sake.  
[1.15] No need to remind me about my impending doom of adulthood.  
[1.15] Shits fucked up.  
[1.15] Don’t grow up, kid.  
[1.15] Use school and college to your fuckin advantage.

 **Eren.Y  
** [1.16] Thxx for the wisdom old man  
[1.16] Jk jk  
[1.25] Lol…

 **Levi.A  
**[1.40] When is your birthday?

 **Eren.Y  
** [1.41] Ah  
[1.41] March  
[1.41] 30.

 **Levi.A  
**[1.42] 17?

 **Eren.Y  
** [1.43] Yuuuuuus!!!!!  
[1.43] Nd senior at skool aftr summer!

 

A gentle knock coming from his door disturbed his train of thought. He grunted to tell whoever it was that it was okay. Erwin peeked into the room from the doorway after that.

“I know, shithead,” Levi grumbled, not giving Erwin the chance to speak. Out of the corner of his eyes, Levi saw Erwin pause, a mischievous look formed on his face when he eyed the computer. The blonde already left, shutting the door behind him before Levi could ask what the look was for.

 

 **Levi.A  
** [2.00] Need to head to the shithouse now.  
[2.00] Bye.

 **Eren.Y  
** [2.01] Guuuuuud luck!  
[2.01] Jus kno ur night is much better than mine!  
[2.01] Im off to watch home alone marathon as per tradition!

 **Levi.A  
** [2.05] Good luck with that boring shit.  
[2.05] Christ.

 

Levi left it at that. If he didn’t log off now, Eren would never give him the chance again. Sometimes, it was better to shut the guy off before he could start yet another conversation.

 

-

 

The Christmas Eve party was a lot more eventful than the previous year. This one came with a much bigger and grandiose cake. Along with it was actual _singing_ and with Levi having a party hat popped onto his head. Threats were given by Erwin that if he took it off, he’d dump Levi’s drunk ass into the trash bins outside their apartment once they got home.

So, it was guaranteed Levi wore the hat all night. Sipping the expensive champagne, taking shots when offered, and begrudgingly taking in all the happy birthday and congratulation chimes whenever thrown his way. The alcohol helped. It hadn’t even taken an hour before he wanted to murder everyone under the vicinity. Much more so when they sung for him and passed a plate of a piece of the cake with the giant “21” candle on it.

He received many hugs from his mother. She was ecstatic that he’d reach the age of adulthood and was finally going to move back closer to her once summer came around. He wore a permanent scowl the entire night, even seeing his own eyebrows at the top of his vision for more than half of the time. Levi made sure she had been aware of his hate of this unnecessary attention.

Nothing brightened his mood until the following evening; when he got home from spending his day at his mother’s for Christmas day. His grandparents had travelled for the occasion. It was a monumental Christmas since Levi was now twenty one. With Kenny, his uncle, being there; the entire day hadn’t been dull once. If anything, he got back home exhausted from all the teasing and relentless questions thrown his way.

The one that irked him the most being, “When are you going to find someone, Levi?” Followed by, “You’ll have a good paying job. It’s a good time to start thinking about settling down.”

It wasn’t as easy as that. His grandparents made it seem like it was. Hell, they never gave his mother or uncle this amount of shit. They seemed fine with Kuchel and Kenny being single at their ripeful ages. Perhaps they wanted him to give them grandchildren to carry on the legacy of their last name. _Fuck that_ , he thought. His interests only lied in males. No matter the outcome, there would be no children.

He and Kuchel never outrightly told them his taste in partners - It was for the better. They already mercilessly tended to bring up their disgust for uncle Kenny’s late partner, Uri, whenever they could. So, it was better for everyone to have kept quiet about it. Thus, Levi accepted his fate of the endless array of questions.     

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [11.00] MERRRRRRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
[11.00] ND HAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!  
[11.00] U HAV A GREAT 1 LEVI!  
[11.01] Nd lets do the christmas evnt soon!!!!  
[11.01] kk!!!!?  
[11.01] Niiiiiiiiiiight!!!!!

 

 _It really wasn’t that easy,_ he thought again.

Levi didn’t stop the small smile that formed on his lips, nor cared to slow the erratic beating of his heart.

Levi wasn’t ignorant. He knew what he _felt_ for Eren. The long conversations they’d have on weekends. The photos Eren shared of his surroundings at the cafe, the stories he told of his friends and school. The hours they’d play on RS together back during summer and then that Christmas break. He’d enjoy his company more than he should have while they killed creatures together until the early hours of the morning between Christmas and New Years. It all came down to one thing. He liked Eren _more_ than as a friend. He had a crush. Perhaps even beyond that.

Levi knew his true feelings for the teen probably weren’t the healthiest. He still didn’t know what Eren looked like. Eren was young and underage. He had so many years ahead of him that Levi had already experienced. He couldn’t possibly act upon his feelings. He didn’t know Eren’s personal preferences in partners either. They never spoke about relationships or deep meanings of life. Levi wasn’t the one to openly share that information and Eren always seemed to avoid those topics too.

With Levi’s luck, Eren was probably straight as a STOP sign. Worse, Eren probably also only thought of him as a friend since that’s what they were. They only ever spoke as _friends_.

That didn’t stop Levi from wondering about the what ifs. He couldn’t help imagining what it’d be like to finally see him, to know how tall he was, and what he sounded like. He wanted to know how far apart they lived and if, should Eren return his feelings, they could make it work.

It was the night of New Years Eve; as he and his loved up friends watched the annual fireworks display over the _Scioto River_ , that Levi decided his feelings were absurd. How could anyone like someone simply from talking. It was the last push for Levi to break the final barrier. Come the following year, he’d coax Eren into voice chatting. Perhaps even video. Or maybe even send a photo of himself casually, to get the teen to send one back. That was his New Years resolution - something that he never cared for before.

Because in reality, he was getting sick of it. The loneliness. It was the first time he truly felt it, watching the blasting colours high above, seeing his friends hold hands beside him, sharing a midnight kiss with their partners. He’d never felt the jealousy before. He never cared in the past. But the thought of doing something like it with Eren, should the teen have the same feelings, was too much to bare. Potentially he was just overthinking at that moment. Maybe the sickening feeling and the loneliness was the impending doom of adulthood. The new year that was to come meant a lot of changes to Levi’s strict routine and lifestyle. But maybe because of all these changes, it was the best time after all to take that leap and get to know Eren more on a personal and deep value.

 

-

 

It had been a week back into the final semester in January. It was only the beginning, but Levi was already noticing the strain of hefty reading material upon his shoulders. No one ever warns the students how stupidly busy final semester is. They didn’t make it any easier on the students either, considering this was it - only a few short months until graduation and freedom.

Levi was studying on a Friday afternoon at his desk. His classes that semester were mostly early, leaving him free from one in the afternoon. He’d only picked up four days of part time work. He knew his savings would take a major drop in this decision, but he could not take the workload any longer. Plus, he’d have to quit come finals season. Once graduation was upon him, he’d have to start full time at the firm instead. There were already proposals for him to visit every so often once a week to familiarise himself with the setting and coworkers.   

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [3.03] Hey  
[3.03] U there?

 

The notification sound pulled Levi out from his reading material. Eyes blurry and sore, he looked up on the screen to see that Eren had messaged him.

 

 **Levi.A  
** [3.10] Hi.  
[3.10] Studying.  

 **Eren.Y  
** [3.11] Ahh  
[3.11] Damn  
[3.11] That sucks lol  
[3.20] Was hopin we culd try somethin new  
[3.20] Maybe?????

 **Levi.A  
**[3.21] What do you want, kid?

 **Eren.Y  
** [3.22] Hm….  
[3.22] Kk  
[3.22] A lil stupid k  
[3.25] Did u wanna voice chat?  
[3.25] Jdjks!  
[3.25] Cause like lol  
[3.25] U r studying  
[3.25] Nd im gaming  
[3.25] We culd like…  
[3.25] U kno…  
[3.25] Uuuahhh  
[3.25] Forget it!!!

 

Levi watched incredulously as his screen got spammed by Eren’s nervous typing. His heart stuttered at the thought of finally hearing the Eren’s voice for the first time. He also couldn’t believe the teen beat him to the fucking punch again, asking for something more personal than what they had previously.

 

 **Levi.A  
** [3.30] Sure.  
[3.30] I’ve heard I’m a real joy to talk to.

 **Eren.Y  
** [3.31] In a nice way or….?  
[3.31] Nvm lol

 

_Eren.Y is calling…_

 

The sound alert of the incoming call screeched from his headset had Levi nervously nibbling the inside of his lip. While he had come to the conclusion that he would move forward with this at New Years; he was still unusually nervous. What if they didn’t get along through talking?

He quickly popped on his headset and with a final deep breath, accepted the call.

There was silence that followed the acceptance. The only sound was a white static noise and a crackling background that most voice chats came with. Levi stayed as quiet as a mouse as he waited with a bated breath for Eren to talk first.

Levi slowly leaned back into his leather computer chair, thanking all gods that it didn’t creak like it usually did when he lazed in that position. He wondered if Eren could feel the tense atmosphere between them. Was Eren perhaps nervous too?

 _"So.. uhm… Hi, I guess?”_ Eren greeted hesitantly after a few more minutes of silence.

Levi’s breath hitched ever so slightly. Eren had a nice voice. It wasn’t too deep, but not high enough to think he was still in his teens. Levi didn’t want to sound poetic and shit, but he knew he’d find the voice addicting after a while. It was nice and he wanted to hear more of it.

“God, and here I thought you’d sound like a prepubescent boy,” he teased, smirking as he said it.

Eren’s laugh came out of nowhere. It filled Levi’s ears to the point where he had to quieten his volume. It was a nice laugh, an addictive and infectious one.

 _"I should have seen that coming,”_ Eren wheezed, calming down as the seconds ticked by. _“You’re a lot deeper than I expected too, you know.”_

“Did it meet your expectations?” Levi asked, keeping his voice neutral as possible.

 _"More like exceeded it. You sound lower than what I thought a twenty-one year old would be like. Hm… but I don’t know many people your age,”_ Eren explained, a cheerful tone to his voice.

“And you’re as damn preppy as you type,” Levi admitted, stating the obvious it seemed.

 _"And you’re as monotone as your own writing,”_ Eren mimicked.

“Touche, kid,” Levi replied.

There was a beat of silence that followed. He could hear Eren shuffling around, fabric moving in the background. Levi wondered where he was sitting. From the sounds of it; either a couch or a bed. There was definitely no familiar sound of a creaky desk chair or tapping of a keyboard from a desk. The light taps that sounded in the background was high noted, almost like he was on a laptop and somewhere cushioned.

Levi accepted the silence and sat up again. If Eren was only going to stay on voice to give him company, then he might as well continue reading.

 _"What are you working on?”_ Eren asked after ten minutes.

“Reading material. Twenty pages handed to us on a fucking Friday of all days. And essay to go alongside it. Damn lecturers don’t give a fuck about our weekends,” Levi complained, flicking the page over.

 _"That sounds like torture! I thought a page of algebra was rough enough. You’re totally not selling the whole college thing to me,”_ Eren chuckled. Levi could hear the incessant clicking of a mouse pad. He guessed that Eren must’ve been fighting monsters or running somewhere on RS.

Levi wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he missed playing the game. He missed watching Eren grow stronger and wear better armour. He knew once summer came, Eren would be a higher combat level by far.

“I’m a senior and it’s the hardest year. You’ll find freshman piss easy,” he explained, not bothering to start the page just yet.

Eren’s laughed filled his headset again. _“You mentioned junior being just as hard. I’ll take it with a grain of salt then, huh?”_

“No shit,” he agreed.

That’s how the night went. Eren would give Levi ten minutes of quietness; a greatly appreciated allowance for him to finish up a page before he spoke again, asking more about what he was reading, and how the beginning of the final semester of senior year was faring for him.

Both of them had excused themselves at separate times for dinner. Eren taking much longer to return, apologising that he had to do a few things for his mother. Levi was back within a flash, having ordered chinese takeouts for the night since Erwin was off on a date night with Mike.

Levi had long ago given up on his readings when the clock turned past ten in the evening. His books were closed and his attention was fully on Eren as they discussed their favourite kinds of bands and singers. Levi had been surprised at how their tastes in music matched. He could imagine how enjoyable it would be to spend the night gaming with him on voice call while pop punk music quietly played in the background. Eren had gotten almost too passionate numerous times during the night. He even had a knock on the door at some point with a female voice telling him to quieten down. Eren explained it was his sister, being a pain as always. Levi swore he could hear the teen roll his eyes.

It was another hour later, just past eleven when he heard the apartment door open and close with heavy footsteps. The sounds of laughter and heavy breathing between smacking of lips all but told Levi what his fate for the night was going to be.

Levi groaned into the mic. He had no shame of being loud about it. He wanted to make the two men in the living area aware of his wakefulness too.

 _“What’s up?_ ” Eren asked.

“My flatmates home with his partner. Sounds like they’ll be getting some action in tonight.” Levi clenched his teeth. He hated nights like this. Erwin and Mike showed no mercy to Levi whenever they were frisky and wanting action.

 _“Shouldn’t there be a uh… modesty rule about this kind of thing?”_ Eren asked innocently. Levi snorted at his question.

“Should have heard them when we first moved in here. Every night they were going at it like fucking rabbits. Thank fuck they’re both guys and can’t _breed_ like them,” he elaborated. “I’ll listen to music once we’re done.”

The other side of the chat went quiet after his reply. It was not like any of the silence they had before. This felt awkward. Levi wondered whether he said too much. Maybe he was too crass about it. He knew Eren didn’t talk about those kinds of things, maybe it made him uncomfortable?

 _"Right… well good luck with that,”_ Eren mumbled awkwardly, almost like he was unsure of what to respond.

 _Awkward._ Levi really went and screwed up things by saying that, hadn’t he? He sat there with bated breath and grinding teeth, wondering how could he fix his mistake.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Eren eventually continued, laughing ever so quietly. At the sound of the other’s upbeat voice again; the awkward tension left and back was the fun atmosphere they had before.

 _"I better get going. Need to help ma with opening the shop tomorrow,”_ Eren announced reluctantly. Levi could hear that he didn’t really want to go. Levi wished he didn’t either. He wanted to stay on call for a couple more hours. The night turned out to be quite enjoyable after all.

_“It was nice to finally talk to you, Levi. Or like, you know.. Talk in voice.”_

That was the first time Eren had said his name during the entire night. It had been said so gently that it came as a surprise to Levi. It softened his heart and distracted him, the sounds from past his bedroom door already forgotten. All that existed was the gentle breathing on the other line, waiting for a reply.

“You too, Eren.” Levi replied honestly. He made sure he sounded sincere. He wanted this to end on a good note, even if he fucked it up a bit.

A few seconds ticked on, he sat there waiting for Eren to continue. His heart beat gathering up in an excited pace as he waited.

Eren breathed out a sigh. “ _Goodnight, Levi.”_

“Night,” Levi said in return.

He was unhappy to see the call end, leaving him in nothing but utter stillness. No crackling or breathing. Just pure silence. It was the first time all night that he was alone again.

It lasted for half a second before an ever so quiet moan came from the living room.

Oh. He was going to _kill_ those two.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has mentions of underage drinking.

Much like everything that came before it; the Friday night calls became a routine for the two, along with Saturday nights. Well, _almost_ every Friday and Saturday night.

There were a couple of nights when Eren had apologised, saying he was out with friends instead, and vice versa for Levi; when he was talked into watching a movie or eating yet another greasy pizza.

Levi tried to savour those nights with his friends. They were eventually going to come to an end. Erwin was the only one hoping to stay behind for his masters degree. Everyone else had plans of work, although Levi was the only one with a set job. He should count his lucky stars, he realised. So he took it all in deeply, enjoying all aspects; hanging with his friends and talking to Eren on weekends.

He especially enjoyed the new routine. With talking out loud through a microphone came conversations that were naturally more personal and open. These generally only happened past ten at night; when they’d warmed up to each other.

One late evening they’d stayed up til three in the morning, talking about their families. Or, Eren mostly had. Levi already knew a bit about his mother and adopted sister,  but it was news for him to learn Eren did in fact have a father. Grisha, Eren had said his name was. He explained that his father was a resident doctor at one of the local hospitals. He worked a lot of twenty-four hour shifts. Eren said he was a GP doctor beforehand and was offered a senior position with pay that the family could only dream of at the hospital.

In the beginning, it had set a rift in his family, both of his parents far too busy in their occupations to give Eren and Mikasa the attention they well and truly needed. Eren had said he was glad when he reached the age to work at the cafe. He said his relationship with his mother became stronger along with the responsibilities he’d been given at home. He then spoke about how Mikasa was always quiet, she preferred to stay at home and do her own thing such as karate. If she did help, it was usually in the kitchen. She wasn’t so good with the customers, Eren had explained lightly.

Levi was vague about his own family. There wasn’t much to tell. He didn’t know his own father. His mother had him when she was only eighteen. She was in college at the time and unfortunately it had meant giving up her dreams for a short while. He lightly mentioned his grandparents and uncle, mostly concentrating on how Kuchel raised him on her own. Once he began elementary school, she went back to study part time. She now worked as a receptionist at one of the office blocks in the central part of the city, near the building he’d be working at soon.

Eren one night went on to tell Levi that he was lucky he had a job and knew what his purpose was. He briefly brushed up on his art again - that time aware that he definitely wanted to be an animator and game inventor of some kind. He said that he drew comics on the odd occasion; little by little creating a story he’d hope to publish someday, or create as a game.

He didn’t elaborate aside from the fact that it was of giants that had taken over the world, and humans being brought to extinction, only to find safety in tall, stoned walls. There were military segregations, all with a specific role. One of them being a group who went out of the walls to seek freedom and more knowledge about the giants.

Levi became extremely invested in the story Eren told him on many occasions, but he never quite knew exactly how to imagine the world Eren was describing to him. He wished the teen could trust him enough to show him a few drawings to help his imagination.

Nights like these always ended quietly; with the two of them breathing lightly into the microphones, not really wanting to part for the night. Levi wondered if Eren felt the tension too. Did Eren like him the same way he liked him? Did Eren want to stay and talk for hours upon hours as well? Questions like this only made Levi crave more of him.

It was around a mid way into February when Eren once again took their friendship a step further. Funny how the kid just knew when and what Levi needed from this strange online friendship they had going on. They’d been watching videos together, or at that moment, Eren had been playing some music softly in the background from his stereo as they’d watched funny human and pets fail videos on YouTube.

 _"I was thinking,”_ Eren started.

“Don’t hurt yourself, kid,” Levi interrupted, a cocky twitch of the lips followed.

 _"Oh ha, ha, ha,”_ Eren mocked. _“Did you want to exchange numbers?”_

Well, that caught Levi’s attention. He swallowed in surprise, his small smile suddenly gone.

“Phone numbers?” He confirmed.

 _"Yeah,”_ Eren answered. Levi could hear him nodding, his headset shaking ever so slightly.

Levi rolled his eyes, the temptation to annoy the kid was too much. “For you to fucking pester me like you do on Skype? I’ll give that a pass.”

 _"Levi,”_ Eren groaned, drawing out his name. _“I promise, I won’t annoy you, I swear.”_

Levi hadn’t ever thought of exchanging cell phone numbers with Eren before. True, it would mean they could text without the need of being on a laptop and computer. Yes, he knew Eren would annoy him during class, no doubt. Perhaps even in his sleep. But the thought of spending more time with Eren had him saying yes before he could really think about the consequences.

“Alright, my number is (330) xxx-xxxx.”

 _"Wait….”_ Eren paused. _“You’re in Ohio!?”_ He exclaimed. Levi’s eyes twitched at the sudden shriek.

“That’s fucking right. In the middle of ass fucking _nowhere_.” Levi spat. “How’d you know, Eren?”

 _“Ahhh well, I have family living there… and been to a con there a few times.”_ He explained. _“Wow. You’re not so far away as I thought.”_

Intrigued by what Eren meant, he asked, “What’s yours?”

 _“Oh.. mine is (630) xxx-xxxx.Texting you anyway,”_ he replied nonchalantly. As expected, Levi received an instant text, his nokia phone vibrating on the desk.

 

 **[(630) xxx-xxxx]  
**Heeeeya! Eren here!

 

Levi smirked, sending a quick reply back to the teen and adding him to his contacts list. Lacking a better nickname for him; Eren stayed _Eren_ in the end.

“Chicago?” Levi asked once he googled the area code.

 _“Yeah! That’s right!”_ Eren exclaimed, the sound of his phone chiming away at a text being received.

“What part of Chicago?” He asked.

He knew jack all about Chicago. He’d never been there and only ever heard about the giant ass city through word of mouth or on the news. It wasn’t quite the place he’d ever like to visit; but he was aware that one of Erwin’s relatives owned an extension of the firm somewhere close to the city. He wondered if Eren lived nearby it at all, which would be stupid, Chicago was massive. What would be the likely chance of that?

 _“Uhhh, couldn’t explain that to you very well. Kinda central? Like Ma’s cafe would be easier to find. It’s really close to a big park.”_ Eren tried to explain.

Levi made a point to Google Maps which park Eren was potentially talking about. He much later, a few days actually, realised that it was pointless. There were too many parks around. Grant Park? Hyde Park? Lincoln Park? Why the fuck did Chicago have so many giant ass parks?

“Oh, not a bad location.”

 _“Only if you know which areas to stick to. You should come visit sometime! I’d give you the best tour!”_ Eren happily suggested.

“Not to shit on your rainbow, that’s not going to happen anytime soon,” Levi informed. Nope. Definitely not anytime soon. First, he had to graduate college, get an apartment and sort out these _feelings_ he had for Eren.

 _“I’ll leave the offer in place anyway,”_ Eren chuckled, the sound of cellphone buttons being tapped in the background. Levi didn’t know what else to say to that, so silence fell upon them.

He was on his way to click on the next video in the playlist they were watching from before he heard a snort come from the other end.

“What?” Levi asked, getting annoyed by how distracted Eren was.

“ _Ah, Jean’s talking about prom that’s coming up next month,”_ Eren answered.

“He’s still after your sister?”

 _"God no. He stopped that a long time ago. He’s onto his next victim,”_ Eren informed.

“Anyone in relation to you?”

_“A friend, sure. We call him freckled jesus.”_

Levi snorted. “What kind of fucking name is that?”

 _"He’s a saint of a guy. Like the type that gives you pens and share his lunches if you didn’t bring any. Meanwhile, Jean is an awkward perv down to the core.”_ He explained _. “Marco’s too good for him. But the way Jean hangs around him, I think Jean’s winning his feelings.”_

Levi could faintly hear a hint of something in his voice. Was Eren jealous? Or was he just protective of this Marco kid?

“And you’re jealous?” Levi probed with a raised eyebrow.

 _"What!!!? Nooooo!”_ Eren blurted, denying Levi’s statement rather quickly. _“Most definitely not jealous. Just fucking happy he’s no longer on my case over Mikasa.”_

Levi was about to throw a comeback at Eren, but was stopped in his tracks when he heard Eren mutter under his breath.

 _“Plus, I’m already interested in someone,”_ Eren whispered ever so quietly. Levi assumed it wasn’t really meant for his ears. It had been said so quietly and so quickly, Eren must have thought the music would cover it up.

It would be a lie if Levi didn’t admit that it hurt and left a sour taste in his mouth.

It made him wonder if all of this crushing and pining was pointless. One minute he thought he was having a real connection with Eren, and the next it would be shattered and things would be back to friendship level. Was life truly wanting to play this cruel game with him?

Levi thought he was a good man. He’d stopped useless dating at the end of freshman year of college. He’d dated all kinds of men, never really finding the person he could connect with. Now, he found someone. Or rather, someone who was five years younger and was a short hour plane ride away, and as far as he could tell, not interested in _him_ in the slightest. Why was life being so cruel to him? Didn’t he deserve the same kind of happiness as his friends?

That thought was only set in stone once early March came by.

 _Eren.Y sent Image_1120.jpg  
_ _[An image taken from high above, face cut off, photo starting from the neck and showing down to the socked feet. Person in photo was wearing a black suit with a white button up underneath. The tie was a silky red.]_

 

 **Eren.Y  
**[3.00] Wat u think?

 **Levi.A  
** [3.10] Of what?  
[3.10] What for?

 **Eren.Y  
** [3.11] A date!  
[3.11] Well… sorta lol

 **Levi.A  
** [3.15] Bit of a fucking overkill, don’t you think?  
[3.15] You’re going to make them shit bricks.

 **Eren.Y  
** [3.16] Naaaah!!!!  
[3.16] Its prom dude!!!!!  
[3.16] Junior prom!  
[3.16] Im gettin oooooldddd

 **Levi.A  
** [3.20] God.  
[3.20] Skip the prom.  
[3.20] Go to the after party instead.

 **Eren.Y  
** [3.21] Noooo!!!!  
[3.21] Dancing is fun!!!!  
[3.22] +++ Annie will lik kill me if we skip prom  
[3.22] She might seem bored 99% of the time lol  
[3.22] Bt she likes to dance  
[3.22] I swear!!!

 **Levi.A  
**[3.30] Annie?

 **Eren.Y  
** [3.31] Yea!  
[3.31] My prom date!  
[3.32] God im so PUMPED!!!!!!!

 

 _Eren.Y sent Image_1121.jpg  
_ _[Image was of a white and red corsage, being held at a distance with a very messy floor in the background. Clothes was littered all over, even a few pairs of boxers.]_

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [3.35] Nd check out this bad boi!!!!  
[3.35] Ma got it for me to give to Annie

 **Levi.A  
** [3.38] Never mind fucking prom.  
[3.38] Skip that shit for real.  
[3.38] Clean your room instead, Yeager.

 **Eren.Y  
** [3.40] Ur not my ma, Levi!  
[3.40] Its my haven nd i can have it how i lik  
[3.40] Now tell me  
[3.40] Corsage yay or nay?

 **Levi.A  
** [3.45] It’s flowers.  
[3.45] Not much else to them.

 **Eren.Y  
** [3.50] Mood killer!!!!  
[3.50] Right!  
[3.50] Gtg!!!!!  
[3.50] Gotta go get Annie nd head over to Arm’s for a photoshoot!  
[3.50] Maybe ill send u a few when i get back ;)

 **Levi.A  
** [3.55] Good luck.  
[3.55] Don’t get too drunk.  
[3.55] Wear a rubber and all that shit.

 

With Eren going offline, Levi breathed out heavily. His heart felt like lead. Heavy, and on the brink of either falling into the pits of his stomach or being thrown up from the vile taste it left in his mouth.

Eren had a date.

_A female date._

Eren had not too long ago mentioned he was interested in someone. But, he’d never mentioned any female friends aside from Mikasa which lead the sudden mention of _Annie_ shocking to Levi. It disorientated him straight down to his core. It essentially concreted the fact that Eren was in fact straight. Maybe bisexual? But it was confirming most definitely the fact that Levi was not that potential someone that Eren liked. He was angry with himself to have assumed that Eren had meant him.

The dread almost dragged Levi into a fit. He grabbed his phone, quickly texting Hanji and asking if they’d come over for a movie and takeouts.

Levi didn’t know how to deal with these feelings. He’d never been the one to deal with a broken heart as he was always the one ending the relationships because he has felt nothing in return. This was an entirely new and he knew if he didn’t sort this shit out, he’d break _something_.

Even though Hanji’s reply was quick, to the point, and mentioned they’d be over in five, it did nothing to calm Levi down. He sat with his elbows digging deep into his desk, his left forefingers pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

He’d been so stupid to have believed he had a chance. Things had been going so well for them. Their Friday and Saturday night voice chats and the texts Eren would send him every so often to see how Levi’s day was going all had been so misleading. Why was he so stupid to believe that his crush would feel the same way?

Hanji was over quicker than he expected. It was easy to wash the emotions over his shoulders as he kept himself distracted with their boisterous voice. It helped him go back to what he was good at - having a poker face and pretending everything was fine. His usual scowl was back in place within an hour of their entrance into the apartment.

Pizza came quickly thereafter, the movie they chose to watch contained blood and gore, the perfect combination he needed to remove any doubtful and explosive thoughts.

Unfortunately for Levi, Hanji knew him almost too well and could see behind the poker face and pretending. Erwin wouldn’t ever be nosy enough to ask Levi what was the matter. He’d give Levi his space to sort through his problems. Hanji on the other hand was the type of person who thought everyone needed to speak out their feelings - that extended towards Levi too.

“What’s got you in a foul mood tonight?” Hanji asked.

They were already in their second movie when they asked. The movie had been an independent horror filmed all from a hand held camera. It was boring and the worst pick of the bunch. Hanji and Levi were seated on a couch, sipping on their rum and coke; a decision they both agreed on when they realised how trashy the movie was. Their usual sugary sodas would not hold the movie any justice, they needed a little something stronger to see it to the end. And well, Hanji may have been curious as to what was in Erwin’s liquor cupboard too.

“Nothing,” Levi grumbled, crossing his arms and sitting deeper into the cushions.

“It can’t be just nothing. Come on, Shrimp,” Hanji coaxed, turning to look towards the black haired man. Levi hated it when Hanji used that nickname. It was something they picked up on after years of attending the Christmas Eve party and talking to his uncle. It was his family’s most favourite nickname for him. All they got was complete silence from Levi after that.

“It’s a weekend night! Aren’t you usually busier than this?” Hanji tried again.

“No.”

“No RS tonight either?” They pushed, leaning forward into Levi’s personal space. Levi moved his upper body to the side, avoiding their close proximity.

“You think that’s what I've been doing during my weekends?” He asked incredulously.

“Well, I always hear you typing away like wildfire when I visit Erwin. And talking. Yeah, lots of talking. I figured you joined a clan or something,” they clarified, eyes bright and waiting for a reply. When none came, their suspicions were confirmed. Levi was always quick to deny things. Silence usually meant guiltiness. “No… you didn’t!? Seriously!?” They sat up with a jolt.

“Calm your ass down, Shitty Glasses. It’s got nothing to do with RS,” Levi grumbled, going back to his usual spot on the couch now that they moved out of his personal space. “Maybe.” He added as an afterthought.

“What does that mean!? Is it someone you met on RS!?” They asked again. When Levi didn’t deny that either, they instantly sang. “Your silence is giving you away~!”

Hanji leaned in close, smile clearly showing they were up to no fucking good. Levi sighed defeatedly, thinking that he should give in and just come forth to Hanji about it. He wasn’t too sure why he decided that he’d console in Hanji about his…. Relationship… problems, but he figured they might as well know for all the trouble they were going to for him. They did give up their Saturday evening for him, after all.

“Sooooo, who is the lucky fella? When do I get to meet him, hmmm?”

“You’re not. He’s not lucky. He’s a shitty friend, that’s all,” Levi spat, furrowing his brows and crossing his arms even tighter.

“If he’s a friend, that means you must have liked something in him. I know you Levi, you don’t make friends easily. What’s his name?” Hanji smiled gently, lowering their voice to make it easier on Levi.

“Eren.” He blurted out.

“That’s cute!!! What a cute name!” They nodded. Levi agreed. It was. It suited him well. “So, tell me! Why the killer mood then, huh?”

It took Levi a couple of seconds to form the correct way of what he wanted to say. He ended up deciding on, “Supposedly he’s out at his high school junior prom with a _female_ date.”

Hanji gasped, hand on their chest, their face contorting in mock horror. “Oh you cradle robber! I would never have vouched you for someone so young! I thought you liked them older?” They smirked cheekily.

“Hanji, I swear to fucking god-” He turned his body to face Hanji, ready to give them a slap for their stupidity.

“Okay, okay,” They held up their hands in surrender. “So, you said a _female_ date?”

“Unfortunately,” Levi sighed, leaning forward to grab another drink from the small coffee table in front of the couch. This time he picked up the can of coke rather than his glass full of mixed rum and coke.

“So…” Hanji drew out, taking their time to state the obvious. They watched Levi take a long sip of his drink, nearly chucking it back completely. “You _do_ like him then, huh?”

Levi turned to stare at Hanji with his cheeks filled with the drink, an annoyed expression written all over. He took a gulp and left the empty can back on the coffee table.

“I think, unfortunately.” He admitted quietly.

It got quiet between them; Levi figuring Hanji needed a moment to think about the tricky situation this was. While it wasn’t any new experience for them or a couple of their friends, it definitely was for Levi. He only ever accepted dates in the past from people who showed keen interest. This was oddly out of character for him, going for someone that _he_ liked for once.

 _What a shame_ , Hanji decided. They felt sorrow for their friend, knowing it was going to be especially rough as it was his first. “Well, that is a pity then…” They whispered, looking back towards the TV to end the conversation.

Hanji only left many hours later after that. Erwin and Mike had already returned and joined them for a third movie; a parody. After said movie, Hanji bid their farewell, alongside Mike, who didn’t want Hanji to walk back to the dorms by themselves.

After a scalding hot shower and brushing of teeth, Levi made his way to his room and made sure to turn off his computer before climbing into bed. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw messages from Eren on Skype.

 _Eren.Y sent Image_2190.jpg  
_ _[A group of guys standing in a line. There were five in total. One with a buzz cut that looked like he was naturally light haired. Another with a long face sporting an undercut and vibrant ash coloured hair perched on top. Followed by a black haired one with freckles littered all over his face. Then a tanned, simple brown haired guy with hair neatly combed and gelled back with a few strands refusing to stick, and falling onto his forehead. Lastly, a short blonde kid that had an unfortunate bowl cut that no doubt replicated He-Man almost perfectly. They were all in suits with matching red ties and smiles.]_

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [2.00] Daaaaa booiiiiiiiiis nd i from tonigt  
[2.00] It wasss so guuuuuuuuudddd  
[2.00] Urrr rigt  
[2.00] Aftr party was da shizzzzzz  
[2.00] Takke a gusss whoo i am  
[2.00] Im da hot one ;) ;) ;) ;)

 

Levi lost time as he observed the photo. He knew for sure that the freckled one was not Eren. That would be Marco, the _Freckled Jesus_ he had mentioned a few weeks prior. He assumed the guy with an undercut and ash coloured hair; tall and towering over his fellow friends, was not him either. The long face reminded him of all the jokes Eren had told him about Jean.

That left three other guys; the buzz cut, the brown haired and the blonde kid. He didn’t know much more of Eren. He didn’t know his eye colour or height. But he couldn’t help his eyes lingering on the tanned one with brown hair. His smile was infectious and looked delicious enough to be kissed.

Levi had no shame in saving the image and scrolling in, his screen filled with just that one guy. From the decent photo quality, he could make out the slightest green and blue in those eyes.

Levi was sure that it was Eren. The blonde kid didn’t look at all like someone who would banter around with the ash coloured hair guy. The buzz cut kid was a possible choice, but he looked more like a prankster than someone who spent their time gaming. Though, much could be said about the brown haired one too. People as good looking as _him_ generally didn’t play silly online games. So perhaps… it was a toss between him and the blonde. Yeah, the blonde most definitely looked like an anime and gaming nerd.

But if… If it _really_ was the brown haired guy, Levi knew he would be well and truly _fucked_.


	7. Chapter 7

**[Eren]  
** Ooooh my head  
Remind me again to never drink that much  
My throat is raw too  
Send help  
Or death

 **[Levi]  
** That would be your own fucking fault.  
Suck it up, kid.

 **[Eren]  
** Y u be such a jackass this early in the morning????  
Give me sympathy Levi :(

 **[Levi]  
** It’s fucking 1pm here.  
And you’re an hour ahead of me.  
Get up you lazy ass.

 **[Eren]  
** Ahhhhh  
Shit  
Ur right

 **[Levi]  
** I like this.  
Your shitty texting is better when you’re hungover

 **[Eren]  
** Predictive text has come to my aid  
Leeeevi  
Plz end the paaain  
It was a mistake to get up

 **[Levi]  
** You’re shit out of luck.  
I can’t.  
I’m out.

 **[Eren]  
** Ooooh!  
What are u up to?

 **[Levi]  
** Tea.  
Hanji dragged me out of the apartment.

 

As if on cue, Levi picked up to take a sip of his green tea before placing it back down.

 

 **[Eren]  
** Nooo  
Don’t remind me of coffee  
Gonna make me sick dude

 **[Levi]  
** Again, your own fault.  
By the way.  
Nice picture.

 **[Eren]  
** Nice pic???  
What do u mean?

 **[Levi]  
** How drunk off your face were you last night?  
You send me a picture on Skype.

 **[Eren]  
** Only 2 beers  
Shiit. SHIIIITT  
Is it bad?  
Hold up  
Need to turn on laptop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Levi chuckled breathlessly, enjoying Eren’s reaction.

 

 **[Levi]  
** Light weight?  
For someone drunk, no.  
I’ve seen worse.

 **[Eren]  
** Thank god.  
I sent u the best pic of them all  
My drunk self has good taste

 **[Levi]  
**Which one is the ‘da hot one’ then?

 **[Eren]  
** Wtfff lollll  
The second hand embarrassment is so real right now Dx  
Time to dig that early grave lol

 **[Levi]  
**Still waiting.

 **[Eren]  
** Ur not getting off the hook that easy, old man  
I’ll send u a few more with me & the boys  
I’ll have u guessing for a few more weeks ;)

 **[Levi]  
** What a little shit.  
Are you the nerdy blonde one?  
Are you embarrassed by your He-Man bowl cut?  
Is that what this comes down to?

 **[Eren]  
** My lips are zipped :z  
But for reals  
I am ‘da hot one’ ;)  
xD lmao jk jk

 

Levi went in for another sip of his tea, only to find the cup empty. With a frown, he placed the cup down and lifted his head to find Hanji staring at him with a suspicious expression.

“You were just smiling a minute ago, I swear,” Hanji teased. “That’s new for you.”

Levi rolled his eyes, choosing to pocket his phone.

“Was that Eren you were texting?” Their eyebrows raised as they rested their elbows onto the coffee table.

They were seated in one of the campus cafes. Hanji had woken Levi up with an early phone call and a question of brunch out - to cheer Levi up. Turns out, all Levi needed was a few text messages from the person who upset him.

“What did he say?” They asked.

“He’s hungover and said he’d send more photos through Skype,” Levi shrugged, not quite meeting Hanji’s eyes as he stared at his empty cup and plates.

“Is he cute?”

He looked up at them when replying. “I wouldn’t know, Shitty Glasses. He sent a group shot and hasn’t specified who he is, the little shit.”

“What!? Really!?” They exclaimed, sitting up in their seat. “Oh Levi… you know what that means right!?” They gleamed, standing up and scraping the chair from their sudden jolt. “I’ve got see them!”

“Hanji, wait!” Levi warned. He was too late. They had bolted from the cafe, surprisingly running past the frosted windows a lot faster than he’d expected them to be. When he remembered that Erwin was home and would probably allow Hanji in; it set him on task to race them back to the apartment, after he paid for their meals and drinks, of course.

Levi had been panting heavily as he toed off his boots as he made it back to the apartment. He groaned at the disgusting slush that stuck to the soles. Hanji was nowhere in sight in the living area of the apartment when he reached it. But, Levi’s bedroom door was left wide open, something that it rarely ever was.

Levi always wondered how they managed to get in without a key.

Levi found Hanji standing by his desk, cackling just as Levi remembered that he had kept his computer on, and had been logged into Skype when he left for brunch. At least they had the decency to not sit on Levi’s computer chair. Even though they often shoved themselves into his personal space, he could always trust them to respect his strange habits and personal items. Well, minus even that in this situation.

“He sent so many photos! Five! Five of them, Levi!” Hanji shrieked, bending over the desk to download them all with a click of a mouse.

Levi pulled his chair out from under the desk and took a seat, watching the photos pop up as they finished downloading.

The first image was another of the five boys; this one had all of them wearing sunglasses. Ironic considering there was snow in the small backyard behind them and the sun was setting.

The second included three females; a girl standing next to the buzz cut kid, her hair a rich brown colour and her smile bold. A blonde girl, looking like she didn’t even want to be there standing very closely to the brown haired kid, and finally an asian girl, sprouting a very small smile and standing between the brown haired and the blonde.

The third was of the blonde bowl cut and the brown haired. The brown haired guy was taller, having his arm wrapped around the blonde’s shoulders, and resting his chin ever so gently on the shorter’s temple. The short blonde one had pink cheeks, smiling brightly.

The fourth was similar to the third, with an addition to the asian girl. Her smile was much brighter in this picture, her perfectly straight white teeth shining as she was sandwiched between the two boys.

The fifth and final one; a picture clearly taken at the after party. On the forefront - and the one taking the photo - was the ash coloured hair guy, Jean, with freckles behind him and bending forward, hand and chin on Jean’s shoulder. Behind freckles was the brown haired kid, holding a beer bottle by the neck, the rim being close to his mouth, and smiling cheekily with lidded eyes as he stuck the tip of his tongue out, licking the bottle’s rim. And finally the blonde one, smiling bright, cheeks flushed as he had his arms wrapped around the brown haired from behind.

 _That fucking little shit,_ Levi thought. All of the photos included both the blonde and the brown haired. Eren was right. His lips _were_ sealed.

“So… which one do you think is him?” Hanji asked, clicking between the photos a few more times.

“I’ve drawn it down to the blonde and the brown haired,” Levi confessed.

“How come?” They paused on the group shot with the three girls included. Levi eyed the girls, zoning in on the blonde one who looked bored. That was most definitely Annie, he concluded. Her closeness to the brown haired guy would explain the date situation.

“The long face with the undercut one reminds me of the guy he bumps heads with. Freckles being the guy the long faced one likes. Don’t know who the buzz cut is, but no fucking way does he look like someone Eren could be.”

“What is Eren like then?” They eyed Levi from over their shoulder. Levi only met their eyes for a second, before looking back to the screen.

“Stubborn and a smart ass. He often takes the wrong way around things. He has fucking terrible typing manners too. But is passionate and relentless at the best of times.”

“Ahhh. I see now what you mean.” They turned back, clicking the mouse until they stopped on the selfie again. The cheeky pose with the beer bottle suited someone like Eren. “He couldn’t be the blonde one then. He looks like someone who is too smart and a little too nice for your kind of taste.”

“Hn. It’s the brown haired.” Levi agreed.

“Well, got to hand it to you, _Shrimp_. For being a cradle robber; you know how to pick the good looking ones.”

Hanji and Levi left the photos at that. Hanji went on instead to ask more questions about Eren. How did they meet and why did Levi decided to become friends with someone so much younger of all people? Hanji would privately note that Levi’s grey eyes would light up whenever he said Eren’s name out loud. Although he wasn’t facially expressive, his eyes always gave him away. They've never seen Levi crush this hard on someone. Not even once since they’d been friends. Not even back in high school when crushes and partners were all the glitz and glamour. They were thankful that Levi trusted them enough to tell them about it all.

Their last lingering thought, without telling Levi, was that it sounded like Eren had mutual feelings for him. It may not have been obvious to the man, but it certainly was to them. However, they decided to leave it be. What was the fun in giving spoilers? They’d much rather see how this progressed on its own.

 

-

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [1.30] Here u goo!  
[1.30] Dont we all look gud?

 **Levi.A  
**[6.00] Which one is you?

 **Eren.Y  
** [6.30] Ah ;)  
[6.30] U dont get that privilege yet ;)

 **Levi.A  
**[6.31] Fucking brat.

 **Eren.Y  
** [6.32] Isn’t the mystery more fun?  
[6.32] ;) ;)

 **Levi.A  
** [6.35] No.  
[6.35] Consider your likelihood of seeing my hot ass go down the shithole.

 **Eren.Y  
** [6.36] Awww really!?  
[6.36] U were gonna share a pic of urself!?  
[6.36] No fair!!! Dx  
[6.37] Stickin to my guns lol  
[6.37] Maybe it culd be ur grad present ;) ;)  
[6.37] Ive herd im a real treat to look at

 **Levi.A  
** [6.40] Don’t flatter yourself, brat.  
[6.40] All the boys featured were sub par.

 **Eren.Y  
** [6.41] Ur just annoyed ;)  
[6.41] Patience Levi!

 **Levi.A  
**[7.00] What colour are your eyes?

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.01] Nice try  
[7.01] Dat aint gonna work lol  
[7.01] On dat thought tho...  
[7.01] Wat are urs?

 **Levi.A  
**[7.05] Get fucked.

 

Long past after Eren had gone to bed later that night, Levi didn’t stop himself from looking at the photos again. His eyes constantly lingered on the selfie Jean had taken. The photo was a dead giveaway. Eren _had_ to be the brown haired one. He had the nature to be cocky and pull shit like that, didn’t he?

Levi tried to ignore the hot feelings it brought him. He willed himself to think clean thoughts. There was no point having his mind drag itself down the gutter when the chance of it _not_ being Eren was likely. He wouldn’t exactly be disappointed if Eren turned out to be the blonde; it would just take him a little while to… accept that he had a much hotter friend.

The lingering thoughts of that cheeky smile didn’t go away anytime soon as the days dragged on. He almost hated himself when he woke up the following morning with a boner so hard, he had no choice but to take a cold shower to help him calm it down. Those kinds of thoughts plagued his mind for hours, especially when lectures dragged on all morning, and his job not giving him enough stimulation to think of anything else.

He refused. Levi _refused_ to wank to someone he wasn’t sure he knew. The kid was damn underage for starters. Wouldn’t it be wrong to get off to the thought of him? He wasn’t even seventeen yet, for god sake! But god… was he good looking. The tanned complexion, the sexy smile, and the surprisingly nicely shaped body made it difficult for Levi to forget. It was so hard for Levi. It made him feel like a teenager all over again - almost like back when he’d pop random boners in class at school and had to deal with it in the mornings without doing the most obvious relief; wanking.

It took him _three_ days until he could no longer hold out.

Late on a Wednesday night; after a grueling day of assignment writing and calculations, he found himself in bed; blankets thrown to the side, exposed to the warm air of his room with a dick hard and aching. The regret of staring at the image before bed for a few minutes being a very real thing. He didn’t care anymore though, he was going to relieve himself no matter how bad he’d feel afterwards. Levi simply laid on his back, shirt pulled up with one leg hitched as he slipped a hand under his boxers; pulling out his needy cock.

He teased himself along with the thought of blue-green eyes and a cheeky smile. Fondled with his balls and ran gentle fingers up his shaft. Rubbed his thumb gently over a sensitive slit and the tip of his exposed head, the image of a pink tongue licking the rim of the bottle running wild in his mind. Clenching his teeth, he pulled his foreskin down slowly, white lights flashing behind his lids at the relief of _finally_ giving his cock what it’s been begging for. He had held out for so fucking long that it was hard to keep in the moans as he pleasured himself.

He wondered what it would feel like if that pink tongue was licking his head. The wetness and warmth of it as the appendage would twirl around him teasingly until those red lips would envelope him wholly. He wondered how much Eren would take of him. How hard would he suck and where he would lick.

Levi set a slow pace at the beginning, eventually going faster as his imagination ran wild. An imaginary handjob happening behind closed lids as time ticked on. He kept pretending his hand belonged to Eren. Pulling, gripping, and going at speeds Eren would know exactly how he liked it. Was Eren’s hands rough or soft? Would he tease or would he get straight to business? Levi hoped he was the teasing kind and someone who wanted to play for hours on end.

He was nearing his release when he began to hear Eren’s voice in his head. All the times he’d said Levi’s name coming together at once, somehow being shaped into something of a moan. It pushed him over the edge, his hips lifting in the air, balls tightening, muscles spasming at the base as his cock squirted come onto his waiting stomach. Come trickled down over his fingers as he milked himself dry, going slower as the overwhelming feeling lessened.

He panted as his head spun in circles for what seemed like hours. Staring up at the dark ceiling did nothing to help him come down from his high. It had felt so good. The best wank he had in fucking months.

He was enjoying the afterglow when realisation hit him squarely on the face. Still breathing heavily through his dry mouth, eyes going unfocused, Levi wondered.

_What have I done. How have I fallen this hard._

 

-

 

 **[Eren]  
** Wat u up to?  
Hi?  
Hello?  
Levi??

 **[Levi]  
** Hi.  
You caught me at a shitty time.  
I was working.

 **[Eren]  
** Righhht  
Its still Thurs lol  
Sorry Dx  
U on break?

 **[Levi]  
** Yeah.  
Been a shitty day.

 **[Eren]  
** Oranges running away again?  
Or is it those  
“Shitty” apples?

 **[Levi]  
** Packed the pumpkins.  
Shits fucking heavy after 50.

 **[Eren]  
** Dang Levi lol  
U must be real fit by now ;)  
Lift much??

 **[Levi]  
** Potatoes.  
Bags of dirty fucking potatoes.

 **[Eren]  
** Wow!!  
A real heavyweight champion u are  
;) ;)  
Lol

 **[Levi]  
**Are you asking for proof?

 **[Eren]  
** Maybe ;)  
What kind of proof? ;) ;)  
Lol! Jk jk!

 

Levi looked up at his phone, head falling back to lean on the wall he was sitting against. His morning had ticked on ever so slowly. Work being much the same; packing produce onto waiting shelves never really gave him enough stimulation to stop his mind from wandering.

He’d spend the day in his head, guilty of falling into the pit of masturbation. It’s not that he regretted it. It’s more like, he probably should not have done it. Eren seemed innocent. Eren didn’t know what was happening behind the screen with Levi. True, it had been a long time coming for him. Levi’s feelings for the teen only grew more and more as the months passed. There had to be a breaking point for him sometime. Unfortunately it had been with a simple photo. Levi knew from his intense feelings that should they ever meet, he'd take Eren to bed within an instant if he was allowed. He’d skip the coffee date or dinner and head straight on to the hotel room for exciting activities.

It was a strange feeling for Levi. Years ago, he’d rarely masturbate to people he’d find attractive. He watched porn and allowed that to run its course instead. When the partners came into the picture, he didn’t need to masturbate to fill in the time. The gap between then and now had been too big though. He’d obviously given in a few times to relieve some stress by watching porn, but this was the first time he’d cave because of someone in particular.

With Eren and by finally crossing that line; he was itching to get back home and have another go. It was like coming undone once had released an onset of emotions he’d kept pent up for months. His head was filled with nothing but the thought of a pink tongue, the sound of his name on Eren’s tongue, and the cheeky smile. Jaw nicely shaped, tanned skin, and gelled back hair. It looked soft to touch and a little on the long side to Levi. Straight teeth and eye colour he couldn’t quite decide on, but stunning either way. Suit fitted snugly around his body. He could tell Eren had more filling out to do and would look delicious once he reached his twenties. Eren was a real catch, like Hanji had said. How could he _not_ think the teen was hot.

Levi clicked his tongue. He’d have to change that train of thought if he didn’t want to pop a boner in the middle of the staff room.

Unfortunately his break ended far too soon. He made sure to check his texts one last time, only to tease Eren a little before heading back to his tasks.

 

 **[Eren]  
** Seriously tho  
Are u a lil buff???  
Like… biceps and stuff????

 **[Levi]  
**You’re just going to have to wait and find out.

 


	8. Chapter 8

_Levi.A sent HappyBirthdayEren.jpg  
_ _[A picture of a round cake. In the middle, piped with chocolate frosting was something that resembled Eren’s bronzed avatar from the MMO game. It wielded a pocky stick as a sword and a peppermint pattie as a shield.]_

 

 **Levi.A  
** [5.30] Happy Birthday, Eren.  
[5.30] Wishing you the best fucking hap-penis for 2009.

 **Eren.Y  
** [5.31] HAP-PENIS!!!!!??????  
[5.31] THXXXXXX!!!~~~~  
[5.31] IS THAT A RS CAKE!?  
[5.31] DID U BAKE ME AN RS CAKE?  
[5.31] I THOUGHT U CULDNT COOK!?

 **Levi.A  
** [5.33] No.  
[5.33] The supermarket baked it.  
[5.33] Hanji decorated it.  
[5.33] I instructed.

 **Eren.Y  
**[5.35] Why is there a pocky coming from the guy’s crotch?

 **Levi.A  
** [5.36] It was a sword.  
[5.36] Turned into a cock.

 **Eren.Y  
** [5.37] Ok  
[5.37] Thanks  
[5.38] Seriously. Thank u lol  
[5.38] U didnt need to buy me a cake  
[5.38] We arent even lik... Near each other

 **Levi.A  
** [5.39] It’s a chocolate cake.  
[5.39] Hanji’s idea.  
[5.40] If it was me, you’d get nothing.  
[5.40] They cornered me at work with cake and frosting.  
[5.40] There was no way out.

 **Eren.Y  
** [5.41] Ill pretend it was ur idea :)  
[5.41] Give Hanji my thxx too

 

“Oh my god!! Are you talking to Eren!?” Hanji exclaimed as they entered Levi’s bedroom door to see why he had suddenly gone missing.

Levi frowned, a little annoyed they noticed he sneaked away from cutting of the cake in the kitchen.

“Move over, Shrimp!” They laughed, rolling Levi’s computer chair a little to the side as they began to type furiously.

 

 **Levi.A  
** [5.42] Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Eren!!!!!!!!!!!  
[5.42] It’s HANJI HERE!!!!!  
[5.42] ADD ME ON RS!!!!!!  
[5.42] Science_Addict33  
[5.42] 3  
[5.42] WANT TO FINJDKSJKDSLS  
[5.43] Fucking hell.  
[5.43] Sorry. They barged in.

 

Levi threw them an angry scowl as he shoved them off his keyboard. “Back off, Shitty Glasses.”

“Well okay then,” they pouted. “I’ll go back to cutting _my_ cake then. Do you want a piece?”

Levi affirmed with a grunt, eagerly reading what Eren had typed.

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [5.44] Ill add them nyway ;)  
[5.44] Thx again lol  
[5.44] Send pic when u eat it?  
[5.44] Photo of urself maybe? ;) ;)

 **Levi.A  
** [5.45] No.  
[5.45] Not until you fucking send one first.

 **Eren.Y  
** [5.46] Fiiiiine  
[5.46] Shuld have seen that coming :(

 **Levi.A  
**[5.47] What are you up to tonight?

 **Eren.Y  
** [5.48] Ma nd Mikasa taking me to a steakhouse in an hlf hr  
[5.48] Gonna have my fill on steeeeak   
[5.48] Dad said hell take me somwhre on the weeknd

 **Levi.A  
**[5.49] Steakhouse sounds good.

 **Eren.Y  
** [5.50] Yeeeeah!  
[5.50] How do u lik ur steaks Levi?

 **Levi.A  
** [5.50] Rare.  
[5.50] Juicy and ready to be fucking devoured.

 **Eren.Y  
** [5.51] Well then…. >.>  
[5.51] Looks like we lik our steaks the same way….  
[5.51] Lol

 

 _Levi.A sent Image_0120.jpg  
_ _[A zoomed up photo of Levi’s mouth open, ready to take a forkful of chocolate cake that is also shown in the photo.]_

 

 **Levi.A  
**[6.00] Here’s the photo you asked for.

 **Eren.Y  
** [6.01] Uve got nice teeth lol  
[6.01] Nd a very shiny fork  
[6.01] That cake looks moist lol  
[6.01] Gtg!!!!!!

 

Levi sighed, his mood slightly worsening as Eren left rather abruptly. Hanji was still standing behind him, being the one who had taken the zoomed in photo of Levi eating the cake. It had been their idea, shockingly.

“Well, I think that’s our call for a movie and wine. What do you say, Levi?” They asked, unplugging the little camera from the cord that had been resting on Levi’s desk.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” He agreed.

 

-

 

 _Levi.A sent Image_0130.jpg  
_ _[A photo of Hanji sitting on the other side of a couch, holding up their plate of cake in one hand, fork in another with a maniac smile upon their face.]_ _  
_

_Levi.A sent Image_0135.jpg  
_ _[Hanji passed out on the couch, empty wine glass in one hand, resting on their stomach.]_

 

 **Levi.A  
** [8.10] They’ve been drinking.  
[8.10] Cakes good.

 **Eren.Y  
** [9.01] Thats Hanji!!!!!!?  
[9.01] Is Hanji a WOMEN!?  
[9.01] DRINKING ON A MONDAY NIGHT!?  
[9.01] Cake looks good lol  
[9.02] Jeaaaaalous  
[9.02] All I got was cheesecake :( :(

 **Levi.A  
** [9.10] No.  
[9.10] They’re a them.  
[9.10] Neither female nor male.  
[9.10] Wait until you’re in college.  
[9.10] You’ll spend your first week drunk.

 **Eren.Y  
** [9.15] Oh… I kinda get it now lol  
[9.15] Hmmmm  
[9.15] Makes me wonder….  
[9.15] R u really a man? O.o

 **Levi.A  
** [9.16] For fucks sake, Eren.  
[9.16] Does my voice sound like anything but a man's?

 **Eren.Y  
** [9.17] Culd be using those voice adjustors  
[9.17] Who knos lol  
[9.17] Need proof  
[9.17] <.<  
[9.17] >.>

 

Levi sat back in his chair. Eren was tempting him to share a photo of himself. It’d been a running game of cat and mouse since prom happened. There had been a shift between the two. Aside from Levi’s libido rocketing to the moon, Eren had changed a little as well. He had become more playful, teasing, and constantly joked with the idea of sharing photos. He pushed Levi’s buttons more often than not nowadays. It only resulted in Levi falling harder for him. Eren must have figured out that Levi liked that kind of teasing.

While Levi hadn’t changed his attitude as quickly; only flirting back every now and again, he did start sharing photos of surroundings. The lecture hall, the campus cafe, his apartment and the kitchen he never cooked in except for his toast and tea, and sometimes noodles. Eren had been taken away by the apartment. Eager to spill the tea on how good the apartment looked for two people who were in college. He had said it gave him faith that he and his friends could do something similar in the future.

But, back to the topic on hand, Levi tempted with the idea of giving proof. He didn’t want to show his face. He didn’t have a body length mirror or anything other than himself to really give it away. His mind followed back to the first photo Eren had shared of himself at the beginning of that month. It was the picture of his body, from the collar of his suit to the black socks he’d worn.

Levi had to ever so quietly take the camera out of his desk draw; not wanting to disturb Hanji in the living room who was snoring away loudly.

It took him a couple of tries. He had wheeled his seat back from the desk, camera held high with left elbow resting on the chair’s armrest, wrist and hand gently placed over his crotch. The camera cut off right above his collarbones; showing off his shirt, sleeveless arm, and the rest down until his upper thighs. Plugging in the waiting cord into the camera, he chose the least blurry one of the bunch.

 

_Levi.A sent Image_0141.jpg_

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [9.30] Yeeeeep  
[9.30] Def a man lol  
[9.30] Shit Levi!  
[9.31] Uve got nice forearms lol  
[9.31] Lil hairy bt nice  
[9.31] Do u lift? ;)  
[9.31] Lol! Jk Jk

 **Levi.A  
** [9.33] …..  
[9.33] Potatoes.  
[9.33] Lots of fucking potatoes.

 **Eren.Y  
** [9.34] Beats my skinny forearms  
[9.34] Haaahahahaha  
[9.36] U look nice tho lol  
[9.36] I lik the Levi’s shirt nd… yea

 **Levi.A  
** [9.37] Oh yeah?  
[9.37] Got proof of those skinny forearms?

 

It took a little while before he got the notification of an image being sent. Levi instantly downloaded the image; wanting it to fill his screen.

 _Eren.Y sent Image_1200.jpg  
_ _[Same angle and position as Levi. Chair having no arm rests as Eren held up his hand, pulling a peace sign with his sleeves rolled up to the elbow. He wore a hoodie and black pants; something comfortable looking.The hoodie had a cartoon white hen wearing a tie the same colour as the hoodie printed on it.]_

Unfortunately because of the darkened room and the light source only coming from the laptop, he couldn’t really tell whether the hand and arm was tanned or not. Nonetheless, Eren had lied. His forearms were in fact not skinny at all. From what Levi could tell, the baking and coffee making lifestyle kept the teen fit enough to be above average on the muscle mass scale. He was selling himself short… Or perhaps wanted a reason to share a photo. The little shit, that was probably why he had said it in the first place.

Once Levi’s eyes passed the forearms and dark hoodie, he caught sight of the disgustingly cluttered floor surrounding the teen.

 

 **Levi.A  
** [10.01] Not bad  
[10.01] They’re fine.  
[10.01] Christ, Yeager.  
[10.01] Clean your fucking room.

 **Eren.Y  
** [10.02] Ur not my Ma!  
[10.02] Nd im not as pedantic as u are lol  
[10.02] Leave ur cleaning habits for ur own room Levi

 **Levi.A  
**[10.03] You’re growing another ecosystem under those dirty come-stained boxers.

 **Eren.Y  
** [10.04] Ha. Ha. Ha.  
[10.10] Y not come over nd clean it urself then ;)  
[10.10] Looool  
[10.10] Jking btw  
[10.10] Dont actually do that.

 **Levi.A  
**[10.11] Would I get a reward?

 **Eren.Y  
**[10.11] Ull get to see my face??

 **Levi.A  
** [10.11] Then, I’m not coming.  
[10.11] That’s a shitty reward.

 

Levi smirked at his teasing reply. Eren was testing the waters with him again. He could tell the teen was having fun, but didn’t quite know where the border was and when to stop. It always happened like this; he’d think Eren was wanting to flirt or have a little more fun than he usually did. But unfortunately, as a lot of other times within that month, he changed conversations instead.

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [10.12] Speaking of reward….  
[10.12] We need to voice chat again sometim  
[10.12] Been awhile since we hd last Dx

 **Levi.A  
** [10.13] Don’t know.  
[10.13] Started work experience at new job on Fridays remember?  
[10.13] Shits going to keep me busy. Already has.

 **Eren.Y  
** [10.14] Damn  
[10.14] :(  
[10.14] Maybe on weeknds?

 **Levi.A  
**[10.15] I’ll see.

 

-

 

April started as a busy month. It was Levi’s final month as a regular student. The end of the month would be intense on studying front for his finals in early May. Mid May would mean graduation and the start of his adulting career. The nerves were beginning to set in from then.

Working four hours in the afternoons on Friday at his soon to be full time job came with more worries than he bargained for. Learning the system, the clients he’d be taking on, and the coworkers he’d share the open office space with was difficult to wrap his mind around at the beginning.

His future desk was left tidy for him every returning Friday. Erwin’s mother had been friendly and helpful; giving him a stern and trustworthy woman in charge of teaching him the ways of the firm. She, named Rico, had no care of his constant scowl by the time his second Friday came by at the end of March. Rico had simply given him a deadpan stare and continued with her lecturing. He’d hope the smooth transition into that job the following Monday from his graduation in May would be good.

It was the commute that killed him. Forty minute bus ride each way. The firm was located in central, in a semi-tall building, recently-redone, smelling of freshly printed paper, and noisy with the sound of typing. There had been private glassed off rooms for client meetings located south of the building that he had yet to actually use too. He also learned that his floor wasn’t nearly as hectic as the lawyers. Thank fuck for that.

He had hoped by the time he’d be working full time, he’d have to already have found a place closer to live. Levi didn’t think he could last much longer sitting on dirty, germ filled public transport. He’d probably lose lose his mind eventually. Luckily with April starting, he and Kuchel had already begun looking for apartments within the city; but their choices were all a little shitty.

 

-

 

 **[Eren]  
** Hey u  
Been like 3 days  
Where u been?

 **[Levi]  
** Hi.  
Sorry.  
Bit off more than I could chew.

 **[Eren]  
** Senior life that hard eh?  
Thats sad lol  
….  
U ok?

 **[Levi]  
**Studying.

 **[Eren]  
** O  
Nd hows the new job going?  
Oh… well like…. the training???

 **[Levi]  
**It’s not bad.

 **[Eren]  
** Thats gud…  
Did u wanna watch yt tomorrow?  
Since its like Sat and all?

 **[Levi]  
** Maybe.  
Got a shitter of a day tomorrow.  
Need to look at a few places to rent.

 **[Eren]  
**Any seem good?

 **[Levi]  
** No.  
Just all shit for the price I can pay.

 **[Eren]  
**Damn :( :(

 

It’d been an hour later when he’d gotten another text. Eren was kind in knowing that Levi was extremely serious about his studies and wanting to pass the exams with flying colours. Levi was thankful for Eren being so understanding over everything.

 

 **[Eren]  
** Easter’s coming up on the 12th…  
Like nxt weekend  
And then its like spring break...  
Want to hop on RS that weeknd??  
And like… do the event?  
Jean and Arm’s comin over  
Think theyd be keen too

 **[Levi]  
**I’ll let you know.

 

Calling it quits, Levi closed his text books and notebook. It was already heading for twelve and he needed some rest. He gathered up his clothes, heading for the bathroom only to pass Erwin who sat on his couch with Mike. They both had their laptops open, clearly playing games or whatever they liked to do together. Levi wondered why _they_ weren’t working on their thesis or studying as hard. He settled on assuming they weren’t as serious as Levi was passing the exams with top marks.They ignored him as he passed.

His shower was quick and his reflection in the mirror reminded him of the lack of sleep he’s had in the passing weeks. The sleep deprived bags under his eyes grew darker as time wore on. His undercut had grown out too, the longer strands of black hair melting with it at the back. With a tired sigh, he got dressed and went back to his room.

 

 **[Eren]  
** Been playin with Hanji btw  
Since my bday  
They prob told u tho???

 **[Levi]  
** No.  
Shitty Glasses hasn’t said a word.

 **[Eren]  
** They introduced me to a lvl 138!?  
CommanderEyebrows?  
Such a cool dude!  
Uve got good friends Levi :)

 **[Levi]  
** Fucking hell.  
You’ve been gaming with my friends?

 **[Eren]  
** I only met him tonight!!  
Is he ur flatmate?

 **[Levi]  
** Going to fucking kill Hanji.  
What the fuck.  
This by passes my fucking personal boundaries.

 **[Eren]  
** They havent shared any spicy deeds  
Dw ;)  
Anyway  
If they did i’d ask u to confirm ;) ;)  
Oh!  
Hold that thought!  
Is it true?  
Are u really short?

 

Levi growled, angry that Hanji had shared such a personal flaw of his. He abruptly sat up from his bed, his texting suddenly became harsh; beating down on the Nokia’s rubber keys hard with his thumbs.

 

 **[Levi]  
**I’m going to fucking murder them!

 

-

 

 **[Levi]  
**What the fuck did you tell him!!!!!?

 **[Shitty Glasses]  
** Good evening!!!~~~~~  
And here I thought you were partying with the books like the little hard worker that you are!  
Your little pumpkin is so adorable, Levi!!!!

 **[Levi]  
**You told him I’m fucking short!!!?

 **[Shitty Glasses]  
** He asked me why I called you Shrimp……  
>.<  
How about in exchange….  
I’ll have Erwin cook your favourite meal sometime~~~  
Hmmmmm?

 

Levi huffed at their reply, reluctantly accepting his defeat. They would blackmail Erwin into it somehow; Hanji had dirt on just about everyone in their friend group.

 

 **[Levi]  
** Keep your mouth fucking shut from now on.  
Don’t ruin this for me.  
Fucking no good Shitty Glasses.

 **[Shitty Glasses]  
**You’re welcome Shrimp~~~

 

-

 

 **[Eren]  
** Sozz  
It was my fault!!  
I asked why they called u a shrimp lol  
Kinda nice they know ur family too xD

 **[Levi]  
** If you say 1 word.  
1 fucking word about it again.  
You’ll eat shit.  
**  
[Eren]  
** Dont know how thats a threat  
But kk  
Wont say another word  
;)  
Lol

 **[Levi]  
** Hn.  
Fine.  
Count me in for Easter.  
If you get to meet my shitty loser friends.  
Then I get to meet the jackasses you call friends.

 **[Eren]  
** Kk!!!!!  
Yaaaaaaaay!!!!

 

Levi was going to look at the calendar on his phone when he noticed how late it was. Knowing he had to get up very early the next day, he abruptly texted Eren his farewell. If he didn’t go to sleep then, Saturday would be hell for him.

 

 **[Levi]  
** Need to sleep.  
Goodnight.

 **[Eren]  
** Awww :(  
Night night~  
;)

 

-

 

The real reason Levi hard agreed to play RS was because Easter was the beginning of Spring Break. It would be the last kind of holiday he’d have in an extremely long time. He thought it would be alright to study a little less that weekend and the week following it. Playing RS with Eren and enjoying his few days off from college would be a nice break from it all. He’d still have to work every afternoon, but he could work around that easily without any classes getting in the way.

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [6.05] U ready for the action packed easter event!????  
[6.05] Heard its a real pain lol

 **Levi.A  
** [6.06] Two handed carrot swords sounds like a decent reward.  
[6.06] Wonder if we can attack with them in Duel Arena?

 **Eren.Y  
** [6.07] Yea!!!!  
[6.07] We can lik hav a carrot fight!  
[6.07] Lol!!!!  
[6.08] Let me kno when ur ready  
[6.08] Ill send voice call.

 **Levi.A  
**[6.15] Okay.

 **Eren.Y  
**[6.15] K as in.. k or k as in ready?

 **Levi.A  
**[6.15] …..

 

_Eren.Y is calling…_

 

 _“Heeeey, Levi!”_  Eren greeted cheerfully. Levi could hear muttering of voices in the background after his greeting. It wasn’t loud enough to pick up words, but he knew they were Armin and Jean.

“Hi,” he replied.

 _“Are you going to log on soon?”_  Eren asked.

“Paying for membership, give me a moment,” Levi explained his delay. There wasn’t a chance he was going to play without being able to use any of his armour and weapons. As soon as the membership payment went through, he did as asked.

He found himself back to where he was last at on the game, standing outside a house portal. One of the skills in the game included construction. Players could build their own houses which included many useful things such as a room to store all holiday wear and other rewards found through treasure caskets. These items would usually fill up the player’s bank quite quickly and annoyingly. It was nice to have a place to store them and a fun area to hang out with friends privately.

 _“Where are you at, Levi?”_  Eren asked, bringing him out from his thoughts.

“Outside your house. Where is the Easter Event?”

 _“Oh man. You should visit sometime! I’ve completely remodeled it,”_  Eren declared. Levi could hear a snarky laugh coming from the background.

“What a rich fuck,” he grumbled.

 _“Well yeah… I did get 99 slayer last month,”_  Eren explained. He said it a little quieter, almost as if he was ashamed of such a big achievement.

“Yeah? And what’s next?”

Levi hadn’t realised Eren was still playing as much as he used to. With Eren picking up more shifts at his mother’s cafe, he had assumed Eren played a little less or only on weekends.

 _“South of Fally by the way,”_ he answered Levi about the location he had to go to. _“Hm... One of the combat skills. I was thinking magic.”_

 _“Eren’s not ever going to fucking stop until he’s a maxed out as shit,”_ a voice spoke a little closer to the microphone.

 _“Jean, can you not?”_  Eren groaned.

Levi raised his eyebrows. Jean had sounded exactly how he envisioned the snarky shit to be.

“Tell that ponyboy that he’s just fucking jealous and too weak for those type of gains. What a noob.”

Eren laughed, high pitched and right from the stomach.

_“Oh my god. I’ll unplug my headset and put you on speaker.”_

The change in noise was instant. The headset’s microphone long gone, now more scratchy with heavier noises of tapping keys as laptop’s microphones were usually located close to the mouse pad. He could hear more clicks and taps, and the noise of the guys Eren was with. Levi wondered what the set up was like. Were they in Eren’s room? Living room? Did they all have laptops on their laps, or was there enough table space?

 _“Jean and Armin is going to join us for the event and then I think,”_   Eren placed emphasis on the think, _“They’re going to play COD. Jean brought his 360.”_

“Giving up RS for such a shitty fps game? Why are you even friends with such a loser as Ponyboy?” Levi mocked. The game called COD was widely known and there was much talk about a new release later that year. It was apparently going to set the world on fire, reviewers from all over the world had stated. Levi didn’t care much for console games as he and Erwin rarely played them. Nintendo games and Mario Kart was usually the most they’d do for a group activity. They preferred computers growing up, which is why he enjoyed RS so much.

 _“COD is the next big fucking thing. You don’t know shit, twerp,”_  Jean growled back, clearly annoyed.

A higher pitched snort sounded out, “ _Jean, I think Levi is in his twenties,”_ another voice joined in.

 _That would have to be Armin,_ Levi decided. If he remembered back to the He-Man styled blonde hair, blue eyes and red cheeks, the voice suited it very well.

 _“What the fuck is he doing playing with teenagers then? Don’t you have better things to do than hang with us, old man?”_ Jean jeered.

 _“Shut up, Jean,”_   Eren groaned. _“Can we just do the event?”_

It took a few minutes before they were all logged on, heading south of the cream coloured city to start the mini quest. The event turned out to be tedious and boring. It required having to fix an incubator and search for items hidden in crates. Levi didn’t like these types of mini guests. He’d often cheat and look at the walkthrough sites to ease the pain and length of them. But, they were doing it for the rewards.

The carrot sword reward looked a bit fucked up. The emotes that came also as a reward were hilarious as Eren spammed them all for a good ten minutes after they were all done. Jean and Armin both logged off quickly after that, leaving Eren and Levi alone.

 

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Sorry about Jean  
Hes a real d*ck when he wants to be lol

 **ReluctantHero:  
** It’s whatever.  
We all have sh*tty friends.

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Too bad theyre staying the nght lol  
Wuld be nice if it was just the two of us

 **ReluctantHero:  
**We have all week.

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Ur planning to play all week!!!!!!!!???  
Hell Yes!!!!  
Thxxxx!!!!!

 **ReluctantHero:  
**Overkill much?

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** It gets lonely here :( :(  
Espec wthout u lol  
Wanna co-op slayer?

 **ReluctantHero:  
** After I kick your ass with the carrot.  
Sure.

 **YeagerMuffinz:  
** Haaahahahaha  
Not bfore I kick urs!  
Im higher lvl now ;)

 

 _“I’m level 115,”_ Eren boasted out loud instead. Levi could hear the smile on his face.

 _“Loser,”_ Jean muttered quietly off to the side.

“Not bad. You’ll be as good as Erwin soon,” Levi noted. Eren would no doubt max his combat level by the end of the year. He wondered if the teen would move on from the game then. If  would be a shame if he did. Levi enjoyed these moments of gaming with Eren. He wondered if the teen would be willing to make another account to still play and compete with Levi if he did max YeagerMuffinz completely.

 _“It’s going to be real slow now that I’m working more often,_ ” he sighed.

“Yeah, working eats up time like nobody’s business,” Levi agreed.

 

-

 

Levi eventually heard the start up of a _360_. Shooting noises, yells, and laughter finding its way to his headset more often than Eren’s addictive voice. Levi found it annoying by the end of the night. But, he was able to learn more of Armin and Jean as the night progressed.

Armin was a clever kid. He seemed to have Jean’s ass beat in nearly every round they played. He was quiet more often than not. He wondered how Armin was around Eren without Jean being there to ruin the closeness. They were the only ones who still attended conventions and watched anime together. Eren had mentioned a lot of his other friends had moved onto gaming and other things.

Jean was loud and obnoxious whenever he died and boastful when he killed someone. He was loud about his strategy and would interrupt Levi and Eren’s conversations whenever he had something to say. Numerous times Eren would counter attack, throwing shade back at Jean in ways he didn’t fully understand. The guys had many inside jokes and a lot of slang Levi had never heard of.

It was fun, to say the least. Levi had forgotten how easy it was to get lost in gaming, RS, and especially in Eren. Such as his soothing voice and loud laughter, the tone he’d rise it to whenever he shouted back to his friends and the playfulness it had when he spoke to Levi. It had all been so incredibly relaxing for him.

It was nice to be head deep in the world RS had to offer as well. To the vast dungeons and islands he and Eren had to teleport to. To the variety of monsters they had to kill as a team. He wondered if he was ever going to get that quest cape he’d been planning to get back when he began to play. He hoped that his future job gave him enough freedom to play like he had in the past summer. Those three weeks were so pivotal to his gaming and relationship with Eren that he would rather enjoy going back to that kind of routine.

Half way through the night, Levi figured out they were in Eren’s bedroom afterall. He was only a little envious. Not of the fact that it was Eren’s room, but of the luxury it was to be a teenager without much worries. The sound of chips being munched on, along with cans of energy drinks and sodas being shared among them. He missed those kinds of days with his own friends. It had been far too long when time only ticked by slowly and they could spend it playing on the Nintendo and multiplayer LAN games. He was happy for Eren to have friends like these; ones he could banter with, talk about games, anime, and the random comments about school that popped up every now and then.

 

-

 

 _“We’re going to call it a night,_ ” Eren yawned.

Levi had blinked, realising that he’d been bank standing with Eren at the GE for the past half an hour. They had grown quiet as the night became early hours of the morning. Armin had retired long ago as Eren explained they had a blow up mattress on his floor for his two friends to sleep on. Jean was still playing with the music on low, clicking of the controller sounding vigorous as ever.

 _“It’s already four here,”_ Eren continued. His voice was raspy and sounded like it was going to give out from tiredness.

“I should go too. Thanks for the night, Yeager.” Levi replied, finding his own a little sore. He hadn’t realised he talked that much.

Quietness fell upon them as Eren logged off RS and Jean’s tapping of the controller going quiet. There were whispers being said, none of which Levi could pick up on. He did however hear the door gently close along with a sigh from Eren.

 _“Yeah… You too, Levi,”_ Eren mumbled. His voice had gone soft, his breathing a little heavier on the mic than before. Levi wondered why Eren was reluctant to stop the voice chat, and settled on thinking perhaps the teen didn’t want the night to end either. Levi continued to sit on his chair, waiting for their usual goodbyes, as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. If anything, he enjoyed the moment of silence after a hectic night.

 _“Well… Goodnight then,”_  Eren eventually sighed.

“Bye,” Levi replied, bottom lip finding its way between his teeth.

 _“Chat to you tomorrow,”_  Eren added one last time before turning the voice chat off.

Levi breathed out harshly, sitting back in his chair, and stared drowsily at their Skype conversation for a moment to take in all that happened that night. He eventually shut down his computer with the thoughts of Eren lingering on his mind. The remnants of his voice and laughter still strong in Levi’s memories.

That night Levi went to bed, his happy mood not quite able to be brushed off easily as before. He felt warm and stress free for the first time in weeks.

 

-

 

 **[Eren]  
** What are u up to?  
Any luck on the housing thing?

 **[Levi]  
** Shit out of fucking luck.  
Kuchel’s driving me home.  
You?

 **[Eren]  
** Forced into being a third wheel lol  
For a date with Mikasa  
Of all things lolllll  
Were in food court eatin mac ds

 **[Levi]  
** For all the shit she gives you.  
You still do that kind of shit for her?

 **[Eren]  
** She askd  
I had nothing better to do  
Got a free movie out of it????  
For the record….  
Zac efron is hot lol  
Lol….

 **[Levi]  
** Zac Efron?  
Who the fuck is that?

 **[Eren]  
** U DONT KNO ZAC!?  
U LIVIN UNDER A ROCK LEVI!?  
Sozz  
Lol!

 

Levi stared quizzically at the text. That name was not familiar to him at all. Was it an actor? And was that a fucking _male_ actor!?

 

 **[Levi]  
** An actor?  
Are you insinuating that you find men attractive?

 **[Eren]  
** Lol…. kk  
So Zac maaaaaay have helped the gay feelings lol  
Bt it was Leo who really did that tbh

 

Levi was distracted as Kuchel parked up in front of his apartment building. She had asked politely to go up with him to greet Erwin and have a chat. Levi all but shrugged and allowed her to follow him.

 

 **[Eren]  
** Shit…  
Did I say too much?  
I thought with commandereyebrows nd Hanji…. Ud be cool wth it????  
Levi???  
Hello!!!!!!????

 **[Levi]  
** Sorry.  
Fuck!  
Kuchel dropped me off and wanted to talk to Erwin.

 **[Eren]  
** Thxxx goooood lol  
Had me real worrid  
Lol

 

Ignoring Kuchel’s and Erwin’s conversation completely, Levi stood next to the kitchen island, absorbing all the new information Eren was telling him.

 

 **[Levi]  
** So you’re gay?  
That’s new?

 **[Eren]  
** Hm…… jsaj  
Kk  
Kinda more bi  
Ive dated both???  
Bt kinda prefer one ;)  
If u kno what i mean  
Aaahhhhahahksjdksajkda@

 **[Levi]  
** It’s whatever.  
I’m gay.  
Nothing to be ashamed about.

 **[Eren]  
** U are!!!?  
Wow lol  
Ummmm lol….  
Cool?

 

“Levi, honey,” Kuchel called for Levi’s attention. “I’m going now. I’ll contact the real estate agent my coworker mentioned. We’ll find you a place, alright?” His mother was standing close to the apartment door, clearly on her way out after talking with Erwin.

 

 **[Levi]  
**Brb.

 

“Okay, thanks,” Levi answered, looking up from his phone. His mother smiled fondly at him, still bright even though the day was as much as wasted for them.

“We’ll find something, I promise. If you’re really desperate, you could always stay with me,” she continued. “I’ll see you boys next weekend. Bye, bye now.”

“See you later, Kuchel,” Erwin said his farewells too, locking up the door after she left.

Levi had grunted and continued on to brew himself a cup of tea. He needed something to calm the annoyance the day brought, along with the sudden excitement that was happening through his phone. He moved hurriedly, paying Erwin no attention as he walked back and forth in the kitchen. He was in a hurry to make a toasted sandwich for an early dinner.

“Still no luck?” Erwin asked at one point.

“Fucking not. Nothing but shitty dumpsters and shitholes,” Levi sneered as he was piled on the cheese onto his buttered bread.

Erwin eventually gave up and walked back to his own room. Levi had noted that his flatmate was looking worse for wear too. Finals season was upon them, after all. After that following week, their first exams would begin and so had their applications for graduation needed to be handed in. It was a scary, stressful time for all of them and made far worse with Levi trying to find a place to live too.

But the new revelation Eren had given him a new fire inside his heart. He was quick about his work, wanting to get to the privacy of his room as quickly as possible. He was excited to hear more of this new information.

 

 **[Levi]  
** Sandwich and tea acquired.  
Carry on.

 **[Eren]  
** …..?  
Rude much lol? Jk jkk  
What kind of sammich?

 **[Levi]  
** Cheese and ham.  
Back to business, Eren.  
You’re bi?

 **[Eren]  
** And ur gay….?  
Isnt that a real funny coincidence  
;)

 **[Levi]  
** Yes.  
Real humorous that this shit hasn’t been mentioned before.

 **[Eren]  
** Well.. like…  
Haaaaaaaahahaha  
Sozzz  
Im just freakin ouuuut on the inside  
Dude  
Ur like my best online bud lol  
This is nuts!!!!  
Coincidence I think fuckin not!!  
When was ur big ole gay realisation?  
Ehhh???

 **[Levi]  
** I was born this way.  
Nothing else about it.

 **[Eren]  
** Ur going to leave me in the dark??  
Aftr i trusted u with leo and zac???  
:(  
Thats sad lol

 **[Levi]  
**Tough fucking luck.

 

Levi ate away at his toasted sandwich, trying not to choke on his snort when he watched Eren’s influx of texts.

 

 **[Eren]  
** Ahhhhh well :(  
Maybe next time ;)  
Like our next chat sesh ;)  
Nyway….  
Real bored :(  
Want to go home now :( :(

 **[Levi]  
** Still a third wheel?  
Why not fucking ditch?

 **[Eren]  
** Tbh…  
Like…  
Noone saw it coming xD  
Mikasa neeeever speaks of this kind of stuff lol  
I kinda came with for not just the movie  
Lol!!!  
Its payback for all the times she stalked my dates!

 **[Levi]  
** Touche, kid.  
Nice way to get back at her.

 **[Eren]  
** Mmmmhmm!  
So….  
Ur gay huh…?  
Wen was the last date u had?

 **[Levi]  
** Freshmen year.  
Shit. It’s been a long time.  
How about you, kid?

 **[Eren]  
** Did u just realise how old u are?  
Haaaaaaaaaaaaaahhahahahahaa  
U losing ur memory already old man!!!?  
Jk jk  
xD lmao  
Dw ;) ur still young to me ;)

 **[Levi]  
**….

 **[Eren]  
** Hmmmmmmm  
Not too long ago??  
Kinda am interested in someone now… ahh  
Bt its watever lol

 

Levi scowled at the mention of this certain _someone_ again. He hated it whenever it was brought up, it made him feel sick to his stomach. Ignoring the feeling, he carried on texting.

 

 **[Levi]  
**You won’t know unless you tell or ask.

 **[Eren]  
** Yeaa lol  
Guess ur right  
Bt its a tricky situation  
;)

 **[Levi]  
**Oh?

 **[Eren]  
** They dont give much away  
Lol  
Which is cool nd all  
Bt like…..  
A lil hint here or thr would be nice Dx

 **[Levi]  
** Drag that shit out of them then.  
You know how to pester someone’s ass.  
I know first hand.  
You’re a persistent little shit.

 **[Eren]  
** Yea bt like  
Thats not very nice lol  
Espec when I wanna go out with them  
Yknow???

 

Levi decided to change that conversation before it could dampen his sudden happy mood.

 

 **[Levi]  
** Sure. Whatever floats your boat.  
So many people have you dated?

 **[Eren]  
** Like….. Hmmm  
2 girls nd… 2esh guys???  
Maybeeee?  
None lasted very long lol  
I hav a specific taste xD  
 **  
[Levi]  
** Jesus.  
You sure get a around, kid.  
You don’t have stds or any of that shit, right?

 **[Eren]  
** WHaTTTTT  
NOOOO  
LEVI!!! FUCK NOO  
LMAO  
Count like maybe 2 of them sexually  
Nyway  
G2g  
Mikasa says we can go home now

 **[Levi]  
** Nice save.  
I was kidding.  
I thought you got my shitty jokes by now, you little shit.

 **[Eren]  
** Ye bt  
U still catch me by surprise lol  
;)  
Catch ya latrrr

 **[Levi]  
**Bye.

 

Levi plugged his phone in to charge once Eren was no longer going to reply. He finished eating his toasted sandwich before hitting the shower to get cleaned up for the night; in a happy mood for the first time since Easter a few weeks back. His fowl day turned into quite the surprise. A _happy_ surprise.

A surprise that meant Levi had a _chance_.

For once, Levi had a fucking chance to attempt to woo the teen. Not that he was already trying to subtly. He felt more relieved than anything else now and the best he’s felt in days after reluctant apartment viewing and stressful studying.

Levi stayed a long time until the hot spray of water. Mind running a mile a minute, repeating all the hundreds of conversations he could remember having with Eren. It was hard not to analyse which ones changed meanings now that he knew Eren’s preference in lovers.

He hadn’t been surprised in the slightest to read the teen had gotten around. He was an open book, welcoming, and friendly. People gravitated towards him and his passionate personality. Even people socially inept as himself and… well… the thought of Annie came to mind at that.

Levi wondered if she was the person Eren had mentioned liking a few times now. It was a ridiculous thought. He and Eren were close, closer than ever before. Eren rarely ever spoke of anyone but Mikasa, Jean, and Armin, and sometimes Hanji too - he seemed to have picked up quite the friendship with them. Aside from the prom thing, Annie’s name hadn’t been mentioned ever again.

Still, the self-doubt inside of him ate away slowly in the back of his mind. He made sure to wash it down the drain along with the soap suds. There was no point in pondering over it. He had to keep fighting to win Eren’s affections. He may have been doing a poor job, but he could tell Eren enjoyed his company more than anyone else.

 _Best online bud_ , Eren had called him.

It was a jab and yet, endearing all at the same time.

Levi didn’t think he’d ever get this whipped.

 

-

 

The last week before finals hit was a complete blur of mass reading, late nights, pots upon pots of tea, and many texts sent his way of Eren wishing him luck. He hadn’t seen Hanji or Mike in days either. Last time he spoke to Hanji, they said their thesis was at 99% done and their nerves were about as fried as the chicken they had for their last meal together.

Erwin had holed himself up in his own room, the two only passing each other whenever one went scavenging for food. Aside from the few final lectures, neither left the apartment. Noses deep into their books and Erwin furiously trying to reach the end of his own thesis.

Levi had quit his job at the supermarket the week prior, which only allowed him to make the best of his free time by studying even more.

Saturday saw Levi being dragged by his mother to three more apartments near central. All of them included pre-existing flatmates. None of them were up to Levi’s high standards. He had been feeling extra grouchy from the relentless studying and theories zooming in his head, so everything was extra terrible for him.

Kuchel gave up after that, realising that Levi wasn’t in the right state of mind. She drove him home, and cooked the two men a few freezable meals for them to eat as exam week dragged on. Levi had been so invested in his study material, he hadn’t tasted any flavours nor knew what he ate. But his mother’s cooking spurred him on, even if the lack of sleep and the excess amount of caffeine was starting to get to him.

Exams were brutal. All of Levi’s final papers were crammed into 3 long days. Miraculously he held out even with an aching back, sore hand from gripping his pens for hours on end, eyes dried and crusty, and his brain begging for sleep.

Sleep was not found until his final day, a Friday. He could not for the life of him remember how he had gotten home. Clearly he had been sleep walking well enough that he found himself wearing only boxers after seventeen hours of sleep later.

Levi spent Saturday dazed and confused. Many missed calls and texts from friends and his mother. He read somewhere that she was going to drop off his graduation robes on Sunday.

 _Right,_ he thought. With exams being done, the ceremony was all left for the following week. After that, he’d officially no longer be a student.  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Eren.Y  
** [10.00] Heeeey!  
[10.00] Are u pumped for grad!!?  
[10.00] Are u still in ur apartment or???

 **Levi.A  
** [10.01] Hi.  
[10.01] Another hour until everyone arrives.  
[10.01] Graduation ceremony is in two hours.

 **Eren.Y  
** [10.02] Oooh!  
[10.02] Thank god!  
[10.02] I made it in time!!!!!  
[10.02] Kk  
[10.02] Got a question lol  
[10.02] U can say no lol  
[10.05] Bt…. consider it an early grad gift :)

 **Levi.A  
**[10.10] What is it, Eren?

 **Eren.Y  
** [10.11] kk…. Uuugh.  
[10.11] A lil scary lol  
[10.11] Sozz

 **Levi.A  
** [10.12] Spit it out, kid.  
[10.12] I don’t have all morning.

 **Eren.Y  
** [10.13] Do u want to video chat?  
[10.13] Like….. not for long or nything lol  
[10.13] JUST A PEEK OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT  
[10.13] >.>

 

Levi’s eyes grew wide as he read the text across their Skype chat. It had taken Eren _this_ long to have asked? Of all times, the teen wanted to do it right _then_ ? Levi stared widely at his screen, heart pounding in his chest suddenly. He assumed Eren was going to send a picture. Perhaps even announce his hair colour so Levi knew which one he was in the prom photos. Never did Levi think it’d be a _video chat_. He hadn’t prepared himself for it. Fuck!

Levi was quick to check his room, which was outrageous, everything was perfect. He had his graduation robes laying on his bed. He was in a suit, hair styled, undercut freshly shaved the previous night after weeks of it overgrowing. He was in his best shape since the year began. There was no reason to have been nervous… right?

 

_Eren.Y is calling..._

 

Levi took one last swallow before clicking accept on the insistent ringing. He knew he wasn’t ever going to be perfectly ready to face Eren head on. He began to feel sick in the stomach as the little black screen appeared on the side of the conversation.

Before he knew it, the screen was brought to life, Eren finally showing up. It was as if the world had stood still as they stared at each other, taking in the faces, and every other little detail the slightly pixelated and laggy webcams could pick up on.

Eren bit his bottom lip, eyes never moving from the screen. His cheeks were slightly pink under the blurry view. He was wearing a black hoodie again, the one with a hen. He was mostly in the central part of the frame with a lower portion of a single bed behind him not too far off. It mimicked the same position as Levi’s room, except, Levi had a double bed.

Eren was gorgeous, Levi decided. Seeing him move and stare from a live camera made it seem like the still photos from prom held no justice. He could tell Eren’s hair was longer, tucked behind his ears. It looked soft and fluffy, he wanted to run his hand through it, even though he usually hated touching other’s hair. Eren’s lips were full and kissable, his nose a good size in comparison to his face shape. His eyebrows were thick, suiting the long face, and a nicely growing set of sculpted jaws. He could nearly make out a green in his eyes, but with the camera quality, it was hard to decipher. They looked darker than they were in photos.

Levi concluded, _Eren was fucking hot._

The teen blinked suddenly, taking his eyes off the screen and moving them ever so slightly to presumably the chat instead.

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [10.20] Uve got an undercut.  
[10.20] Nd ur hair is black  
[10.20] Ur a lot paler than I thught  
[10.20] Wow lol

 **Levi.A  
**[10.21] And you’re the little shit who licked his beer bottle.

 

Eren snorted, face turning downward to hide himself from the embarrassment. Levi could hear his chuckles from the headset sitting on his desk.

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [10.22] Of all the things u culd have said  
[10.22] Shuld have known lol

 **Levi.A  
**[10.23] You sent that picture on purpose, hn?

 **Eren.Y  
** [10.24] Maybe  
[10.24] So…?  
[10.24] Am I what u expected?

 

Levi furrowed his brows, watching Eren again as he played with the strings of his hoodie. The teen was nervous, that much was obvious. Levi could relate, he just had an easier time hiding it.

 

 **Levi.A  
** [10.25] Relieved.  
[10.25] Thought I had a lame ass friend with a He-Man hair cut.  
[10.25] Thank fuck not.

 

Eren laughed, mouth wide with his head thrown back. _“I’m going to tell Armin that! He’s going to hate it.”_

Levi brought his headset closer to himself, leaving it on the portion of the desk between his keyboard and chest. It was surreal to have seen Eren’s voice match his face. It only urged Levi on.

“At least you’re not the buzz cut either. He looks like a real shitty prankster,” Levi remarked.

 _“That’s Connie! He’s been bald since I’ve met him in middle school,”_ Eren smiled, his white teeth showing. “ _The girl with him was Sasha. They’ve been going out for about the same time as I’ve known them. Marco is the one with freckles and… I guess since you already know about Jean and him being an icon, you’d have guessed them first, huh?”_

“Hn. Who is the blonde and Asian girl then?” Levi asked.

 _“Ah…”_  Eren faltered, scratching his chin with a soft expression appearing on his face. Levi liked it. He liked every expression Eren pulled. It was all completely new and exciting, and he suddenly didn’t want to go to the graduation ceremony anymore. He rather wanted to stay with Eren on chat all day long. He wondered only for a second on what Eren must have thought about him in comparison. Would the teen want to also stay with him and chat all day?

 _“That’s Annie and Mikasa,”_ Eren confirmed Levi’s guesses from months ago. _“So…”_  He continued quietly. _“Your face kind of match your monotone voice. That’s kind of funny,”_  he smirked.

Levi shrugged, his usual poker face being his best bet, “You’ll have to find other ways to figure out how I feel.”

Levi watched as Eren’s lip found its way between his teeth, silent for a few seconds before he nodded and leaned forward. _“I’ll take that, okay. You know I’m always up for those kinds of challenges.”_

He winked.

Eren fucking winked at him while still wearing that cocky smile. If that didn’t make Levi excited with a wild stomach, then he was begging for mercy at what was to come in the future. He’d suddenly hoped that Eren would offer more video chats as things got settled in his life. He wanted to learn all of his expressions and mannerisms. He wanted to see Eren’s bedroom and whatever the teen was willing to show him. He also hoped Eren would now share more photos, new, old, dressed up in cosplay, and everything else. Levi was willing to do the same if the teen wanted to see them, which was outrageous as he never liked photos of himself. But for Eren, he’d do anything.

He wanted to stay on for longer. However, the time on his computer caught his eye and he had to go. It all happened so fast, time had zapped away.

“I have to go now,” Levi announced.

Eren’s smiled dropped quicker than a flash of lightning. Levi thought he almost looked sad after hearing the news.

 _“I see.”_ Eren smiled reluctantly, it didn’t meet his eyes like before. _“We’ll talk later then?”_

“Of course. I’ll be back tonight,” Levi confirmed, giving Eren the smallest of smiles he could muster. The teen’s eyes went huge at first, a catch of breath sounding from the headset.

 _“Yeah… That’s good,”_   his eyelids lowered, a little heavier than any other time, his smile coming back rather quickly. _“Good luck, Levi.”_

“Thanks. Bye.” Levi replied, shutting off the video chat before he could decide that nope, he wasn’t going to the graduation ceremony after all.

Levi didn’t give himself time to stop and think after that. He turned off his computer, walked his way towards the bed, and pulled on his graduation robes in an orderly manner. He knew if he gave himself time to think of Eren, he’d be done for. Levi tried to ignore both his hammering heart and the interest his cock was showing as best as he could. He couldn’t get lost in those kinds of thoughts just yet; all he had to do was hold out until later that night.

The day had turned out to be a blur. It was a blur that he’d never fully remember either, or at least, not in great detail. However, Eren would forever be the only thing he’d remember perfectly about that day.

All his friend’s family had met at their apartment. Photos were taken, finger snacks shared between the adults and over active children. Kuchel had tears in her eyes the moment she had laid eyes on Levi. He swore he’d never seen his mother cry that much since she had years ago, when he was still young and did shit he wasn’t meant to.

They all walked to the graduation ceremony held on campus. A camera flash almost constantly going off from one of the parents, uncles or aunts. Even more so when they reached the hall. It was lively with students extremely happy; no doubt the happiest they’ve been in months. Parents were proud too; some crying, and some laughing. The atmosphere was positive and something he for once rejoiced rather than hated.

It felt unreal to have been part of it. Levi didn’t think he’d ever make it this far. High school graduation was nothing special. But this was. This was four years of his own hard work, many countless hours of studying and money.

It was hot and stuffy in the hall. Hundreds of students sitting in rows with many more family members behind them. Old geezers were going on and on over how this was the start of their lives; it was time to make something great of themselves. It was hard for Levi not to roll his eyes. He found that dazing out of the room and thinking of what was waiting for him back home made it all pass much faster.

His name was read eventually, along with many more students. Passing of a flimsy card stock piece of paper, a photo taken by a professional, and he was off the stage within a minute. He found himself staring at his degree for the rest of the ceremony. _Four years for a singular piece of paper,_ he thought.

After the ceremony, parents and students were navigated outside to fields of freshly mowed grass. It turned out to be a sunny day, although still a bit fresh. More photos were taken, this time with a much better view than the apartment.

The afternoon dragged on for a bit, until Levi found himself in a fancy restaurant, a huge table booked out for his friends and their parents. The food was nice and the company was boisterous and positive. He could have sworn he saw Hanji cry at some point of the evening.

It was the first time in a long while when not a single furrowed brow was found on Levi’s face. He may have even pulled a smile or two a couple of times throughout the meal. All he felt was relief, happiness, and excitement. It was refreshing and a change that he wished would never go away. But he knew, come that following Monday, the reality of the rest of his life was to begin.

At the apartment, Kuchel and Erwin’s parents were the last to linger. They helped clean up the mess that was left behind, including clearing out the snacks that had been left out. Levi’s body felt heavy and tired as he helped. All Levi really wanted was to take off his dress shirt that had began to smell halfway through the ceremony and relax under the warm spray of water.

“Darling,” Kuchel spoke softly, bringing Levi back from his musings. “I know it’s a little late, but here’s your graduation gift.”

Kuchel held out a small little box covered in red wrapping paper. It had a black bow and card signed with, _“Congratulations Levi! Love from Kuchel.”_

“It may not be keys to a new place, however, I hope it aids you well,” she smiled, waiting for her son to open it.

Levi did so slowly, not one to rip paper off presents like many others did. He didn’t have a clue as to what the gift could be, and so, he gasped quietly once a little black box was revealed. On the lid was a printed photo of an iPhone. The box stating, _“iPhone 3GS”_ on the sides. It was the phone - the phone he had wanted originally. He never even made mention it to his mother. How had she known?

“Thought maybe it was time you moved on from that little Nokia,” she giggled, answering his silent question. He looked up at her, eyes sincere and a soft smile aimed her way.

“Thank you.” He meant it. It was the best gift he could have ever wished for. He knew he was incredibly lucky for the love and support his mother gave him, even when he wasn't nearly as nice all the time. 

“Well, it’s heading to twelve. We must be off. Well done boys,” Erwin’s father interrupted, clapping Erwin on his shoulder one last time.

They all wished each other goodnight then, but not before Erwin’s mother pulled Levi aside, congratulating him. “Except to find a _little_ gift from us sitting on your desk on Monday. We’re looking forward to having you full time with us, Levi.”

With all parents gone, Erwin bid himself goodnight, ordering Levi not to bother checking on him until at least three in the afternoon. Apparently he had a date at his bed with a lover named sleep.

Levi first headed for the shower. Hot water burning his skin as he relished in the feeling of freedom. He was no longer a student. He was an adult now. A graduated adult with a degree and a job. He had all the time in the world now. He could play RS after work again. He could finally talk to Eren for hours afterwards too. Perhaps even video chat on weekends without needing to care about studying.

The thought of Eren brought back memories of his morning.

Levi stepped backward to lean against the tiled wall. It was strikingly cold against his reddened skin. It was welcoming though. He threw his head back, wet hair rubbing against the wall. He couldn’t help for things to turn heated in his mind. He didn’t stop himself as his hand ran through thick suds on his stomach, heading lower, finger tips running through a happy trail, pubic hair, and finding the hardness that was his cock.

It didn’t shock him in the slightest that he had been that hard already. Hand slipping around his shaft, the suds making it slippery as he began to pump his cock. The thought of Eren always did things to him. It made him hot, needy, and always, always aching for more. The new facial expressions he’d seen of him earlier that morning urged him on. The full lips that he wanted to bite and devour. The sexy shape of his jaw, Levi wanted to kiss it and suckle his pulse until Eren would moan Levi’s name, begging to be kissed, or better, sucked, and fucked.

His release took him by surprise, mouth open in a silent cry as he squirted come wildly, most of it being washed away with the spray of water. His breathing was ragged for minutes as he rested heavily against the wall. His legs felt like jelly and suddenly the stress of the day had hit him, making him fatigue and yearning for a soft bed. So, he finished up quickly after that.

 

 **[Eren]  
** Congraaaaats!!!!!!!  
Hanji sent me a pic of themselves!!!  
Well done!!!!!!  
U did great Levi!!!!  
P.S  
I…. lol  
I kinda didnt expect u to be so hot  
Whyd u nver tell me u were hot? xD  
looool?????

 

Levi’s lips twitched as he drowsily read the texts. He wanted to reply, wanted to tell Eren about his day and what it felt to have finally seen him. But, sleep was easier. He’d save the reply for the morning or afternoon because much like Erwin, he wanted to sleep for hours on end.

 

-

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [6.05] Now that we kno what we look like…  
[6.05] Did u want my fb?  
[6.05] Ive got lik… loads of pics there  
[6.05] Of like my cosplays nd art….  
[6.05] We dont have to if u dont wanna lol

 **Levi.A  
** [6.08] Sure.  
[6.08] Why the fuck not.  
[6.08] You won’t find much of me on there.  
[6.08] I’ve untagged myself from every butcher worthy image there is.  
[6.08] Add Hanji instead.  
[6.08] They have all the photos.

 **Eren.Y  
** [6.09] Kk…  
[6.09] Heres the link nyway!!!

 

Levi opened a new tab on his internet browser, intrigued as to what Eren had to offer him. It was a Saturday night, a couple of days after the graduation ceremony. After Levi had woken up the day after graduation, his last days of the break was used wisely. Wisely being talking to Eren almost all day and night long. Or, more like Eren talking and nudging him on to get at least one 99 skill on RS.

Levi still vouched that quest cape was the only thing for him. Although, he was reaching 98 in strength and slayer. Perhaps with a little more co-op slayer, he’d get there much sooner. But, Eren had distracted him with the sudden mention of sharing social media accounts.

He went to the link Eren had given him, finding a profile that was mostly private except for a profile photo of Eren wearing what looked to be a yellow hoodie with the hood drawn over his head with two spiky ears pointing outwards. He wore sunglasses, smile large, and a rock and roll hand signal in front of his collarbones.

Levi sent a request and it was instantly accepted, opening a world so wide to him. It was the world Levi had been craving for months. It was like he was released into his own personal heaven. He was unsure of what to click _first_. Did he want to see Eren’s friends? Did he want to see the photos? What Eren posted on his feed? What about more personal information like the location of his school?

Out of everything, he clicked the profile picture in the end. The hoodie turned out to be a onesie. A Pikachu onesie, to be exact. Levi had chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief of what a _nerd_ his crush was.

He lost track of time rather quickly, only to be pulled out of his _stalking_ two hours later by a Skype notification.

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [8.10] Find anything u like?  
[8.10] ;)  
[8.10] Haaahahaha jk jk  
[8.10] Ur right lol  
[8.10] U dont hav jack shit on ur page  
[8.10] Hanji to the rescue!!!! Lol xD  
[8.11] Ur grad pics is nice tho lol  
[8.11] U clean up good Ackerman  
[8.11] Nd ur real short lmao

 **Levi.A  
** [8.12] I’m fucking 5’3.  
[8.12] You take too many selfies.  
[8.12] And...  
[8.12] I saw you were in Ohio.  
[8.12] The year we met.

 **Eren.Y  
** [8.12] 5’10 here!!!!  
[8.12[ Nd still growing ;)  
[8.12] Ma thinks Ill be 6ft soon lol  
[8.13] Yea!!!  
[8.13] I was!  
[8.13] Con with Armin!  
[8.13] Tis the first time we cosplayed from my own manga!!!!!  
[8.13] Kinda funny how we met only after I went ther lol!!!  
[8.13] Maybe I can go again nxt year? ;) ;)

 **Levi.A  
** [8.14] You’re a senior soon.  
[8.14] Shits going to be tough.  
[8.14] Oh?  
[8.14] Is that what it was?  
[8.14] Here I thought you were attending a fucking bdsm convention.  
[8.14] What’s with the leather straps?  
[8.14] And tight white pants?

 **Eren.Y  
** [8.15] JAajksjka!!!  
[8.15] Haaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahah!  
[8.15] Ifff I had been given a penny for every comment like that from my friends  
[8.15] Id be RICH right now!!!!  
[8.15] Nd published!!! ;)  
[8.16] No… not bdsm….  
[8.16] Lol  
[8.16] Give me til nxt weeknd  
[8.16] Ill send you a zip of the scanned pages kk?

 **Levi.A  
** [8.17] Alright.  
[8.17] Intrigued to see how those straps work.

 **Eren.Y  
** [8.18] ;)  
[8.18] Id show u bt….  
[8.18] Dunno if itll make sense without drawings lol

 **Levi.A  
**[8.18] Show me anyway.

 **Eren.Y  
** [8.19] Nooooooo lol  
[8.19] Lol not right now!  
[8.19] It takes aggggges to gt into them lol  
[8.19] Maybe another day xD

 **Levi.A  
** [8.20] Okay.  
[8.20] :(

 **Eren.Y  
** [8.20] Did… did u just use an emoji!!!!?  
[8.20] This is…. This is a big day! Wow!  
[8.20] Call for celebratin!!!!!  
[8.21] RS and voice chat?

 **Levi.A  
** [8.21] Thank fuck.  
[8.21] Thought you’d never fucking ask.

 **Eren.Y  
** [8.22] Haaaahahaha lmao  
[8.22] Culda just sent the call nyway ;) ;)  
[8.22] Didnt realise u were that eager to hear my voice Levi

 **Levi.A  
** [8.23] No need to flatter yourself.  
[8.23] It was RS, not your voice.

 **Eren.Y  
**[8.23] Oh u hurt me ;(

 

Levi smirked as he teased the teen. Ever since they started video chatting, the both of them had started to tease each other more than ever. It was nice. It was past the friendly boundaries they had going on before. Although, Levi wouldn't exactly call what they had before just _friendly_. They most certainly flirted and lingered back then, but now it was tenfold.

Levi felt confident that Eren was comfortable with him. The final step being social media; a true testament of how far they’ve come since a year and five months of friendship. Levi didn’t doubt himself anymore. Not since Eren stated his preferences in partners. Although, the worry that Eren had dated Annie still lingered and the fact that is relationship status on FaceBook had been, _“It’s Complicated”_ ate away at him sometimes. Whatever the fuck that meant, Levi did not know. But, he was going to find out one way or another. He needed to get to the bottom of this. His patience could not hold out any longer. He needed to confess his feelings and seal the deal before he’d lose his mind.

He just needed to find the right opportunity and perhaps a few more slip of words on how good looking Eren was whenever they video chatted. He liked when the teen got a little flustered and red cheeked from his compliments.

 

-

 

Levi woke to texts from Eren on that following Monday morning. They were mostly spams of good luck messages for his first day of work. There had been ones from Hanji and his mother as well.

The first day was harder than what he expected initially. He’d woken up early to have food, make himself lunch, and got ready for the day. His suit was still new and crisp; bought sometime between his final exam and the rush towards graduation day. His mother made sure to have helped him buy at least three in total, along with numerous shirts and ties he’d wear for a few years to come.

The commute to work was tiring. It was a forty minute bus ride with a bunch of other half asleep business workers. He found himself in a daze as he clambered out of the bus, the streets bustling from numerous workers and cars, all on a mission to get somewhere.

It was like an old routine he’d already built up when he took the short walk to his office building. Easy to ride the elevator up, to have the receptionist he’d seen for many weeks greet him and ask if he wanted a coffee. He asked for tea instead. He found his desk, the same one he’d grown to like. His stationery neatly packed, his computer screen recently cleaned - just the way he left it since his last time there.

There were a few new added things to his desk; new stacks of post it notes, a couple of binders, a stack of papers, and lastly, a rectangular box. Not just any box, but one that had a printed image of a laptop on it. On top was a singular note, _“Welcome Levi! We’re looking forward to the many years of your dedicated hard work. You’re going to do us proud. Congratulations on graduating. - Mr and Mrs. Smith.”_

If anyone asked around the office if they’ve ever seen Levi smile, they’d all pin point to this one particular moment. It happened quickly and was fleeting. But it happened either way, and it was forever sealed in their memories. Well, that was before less than a handful years later, when Levi was given a promotion and a request for something far greater than anyone would think the man could achieve.


	10. Chapter 10

Life and reality of being an adult set in stone once Levi formed a new routine with his full time work. Monday to Friday he’d bus in and out of work. His new phone was greatly appreciated as he could listen to music, podcasts or even read a few books if he was extremely bored. He’d spend a couple of hours doing work. Some days it was good and other days it had been bad. He’d made… Somewhat friends with a few surrounding cubicle mates. One of them being a female, Petra, who had soft eyes and luscious red hair. She was helpful to Levi once Rico, the person who trained him, had left him out for the wolves they had as clients.

Petra came with a set of others, all a little quirky and had a few odd habits to say the least. But, it made his lunch times not as boring, even if he wished for a few quiet ones to text Eren in peace.

Hanji had found themselves a job in a lab outside of the city. They were growing plants and experimenting on all kinds of Botany. They moved in with Moblit not too far off from their work. Moblit had gotten a job there too, but not in the same department as Hanji. Mike had gone to a simple IT job not too far off from where Erwin and Levi lived. As promised, Mike moved into the apartment the weekend following their graduation. There wasn’t much to move aside from suitcases of clothing. Erwin got accepted into his masters course, and was already speaking of getting a doctorate before he’d join Levi at the firm.

Levi heard quite often Erwin’s mother tattling about Erwin. She seemed only a little disappointed in her son constantly wanting to better himself rather than facing the music and doing the job like Levi. It wasn’t as if having a higher education would affect the firm. But who knew, Erwin was always one step ahead in everything he did. Clearly the man thought it’d be better for the firm in some way.

The month of May passed rather quickly. The days grew hotter as the month passed. There were still many cloudy days that littered the skies, but the month of June had promising scorching sunny days.

Eren was already on summer holidays once June started. He worked five days a week at the cafe, often times pxting - short for picture mms messaging - Levi photos of coffees, baked goods, and many selfies of his bored face. Tagline always being, _“I’d rather be at home playing RS with u"_ or _"I need to get home, I have a new idea for my manga,_ ” or something on those lines.

Levi thought it was endearing. He enjoyed the increasing amount of times he’d see the teen. Their weekends were spent gaming, sometimes with Jean and Armin staying the night, but more so alone. There were only a few handful times video chats were a thing too. It fueled Levi on to _eventually_ come forth about his feelings. However, he wanted to wait for the best moment - whatever that meant. Now that Levi had a laptop, he found himself more often in bed with the laptop at his side, listening to Eren speak for hours. He thoroughly enjoyed those nights in particular. They always ended on a quiet note, the two men breathing quietly in the microphones, and reluctant to say goodbye.

Levi should have seen it coming though. It had been a running gag by then, surely. There he was, pining over the teen, having a god forsaken New Years resolution to get to know the teen better, when all along Eren was constantly beating him to the punch.

To be fair, Levi didn’t mind too much. Eren was far better than him at the whole interaction thing. But, should anyone have told Levi that Eren would be the one to move their friendship into a relationship, he would have laughed in their face. He was dead set on doing it himself as _he_ was the one pining for months on end. Too bad he didn’t in the end.

It was mid June. A Friday evening and plannings of a weekend with Eren, Eren, and nothing but Eren. They were going to stream a movie, play a little RS, and maybe try out a couple of YT videos. Only, Levi was thrown right out of the blup when Eren went and changed everything.

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.09] So……  
[7.09] Theres like this thing…  
[7.09] Nd like…  
[7.09] I dont know wat to do or how to…  
[7.09] Arrrrrrrrrghh!!!!

 **Levi.A  
** [7.10] What’s got your boxers in a twist?  
[7.10] The fuck, Eren?

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.11] Like i want to tell u so bad  
[7.11] Its been driving me insane!!!!!!!!!!  
[7.11] Nd not just for the last few weeks!!!!!!!!  
[7.11] Jdhsjda!!!  
[7.11] For fucking ever!!!!

 **Levi.A  
**[7.11] ????

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.12] Ill just… uuurghhkdks  
[7.12] Arrrrrghhh  
[7.12] FINE!  
[7.12] I FUCKING LIKE YOU LEVI.  
[7.12] THERE. I SAID IT!!!!!!!!

 **Levi.A  
**[7.12] …

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.13] Ohhhh oh o hho noo  
[7.13] Plz lol  
[7.13] Plz dont hate me.. Shit… maybe I shouldnt have said nything

 

Levi had stared at his screen with wide eyes, shocked to his core at the sudden confession. Not wanting to leave Eren hanging, he immediately replied, his mind whirring like crazy.

 

 **Levi.A  
** [7.13] Calm your fucking tits, Yeager.  
[7.13] Are you serious?

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.14] Yes!!!!!!  
[7.14] Legit! 100%%% serious  
[7.14] Ive liked you for a while.  
[7.14] Like… like-liked you.  
[7.14] U kno! The.. dating kind  
[7.14] Long distance dating kind i guess????????

 **Levi.A  
**[7.15] Fuck me.

 **Eren.Y  
**[7.15] A BIT TOO FORWARD FOR THAT RIGHT NOW LEVI

 **Levi.A  
** [7.16] No…  
[7.16] No, I didn’t mean it like that.  
[7.16] Jesus Christ.  
[7.16] I’m in fucking shock.  
[7.16] I didn’t think you had the same feelings.

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.17] !!!  
[7.17] U like me too!?  
[7.17] Wow

 **Levi.A  
** [7.18] Fuck...  
[7.18] Why me?

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.18] Cant help that!  
[7.18] Ur like amazeballs  
[7.19] Nd ur like… hot  
[7.19] So fuckin hot with those strong forearms nd sexy collarbones xD  
[7.19] Ur smart, kind of… rude and pedantic lol  
[7.19] Bt somehow I like u!!!

 **Levi.A  
**[7.20] You’re doing a fucking stellar job at trying to sell your love for me.

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.20] I just do!!!!  
[7.20] Kk!?  
[7.20] Wow.  
[7.20] U like me too???

 

It didn’t really make any sense to him. Sure, he knew Eren was extremely comfortable with him. Yes, they had been flirting and teasing each other for months already. But, Levi initially thought that was just because the teen had grown confident and was making the conversations more likable for Levi. Plus, the teen mentioned he liked someone else...

 

 **Levi.A  
** [7.21] What about Annie?  
[7.21] Weren’t you two a thing not too long ago?  
[7.21] What about the person you were interested in?

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.22] Tht was u….  
[7.22] I was teasin lol  
[7.22] Annie??  
[7.22] Ooooh!  
[7.22] U mean prom…  
[7.22] Funny thing bout that…

 **Levi.A  
**[7.22] How is any of it fucking funny?

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.23] Annie nd I were like the only ones without a date for prom  
[7.23] Armin stole Mikasa right from under me  
[7.23] Which is cool nd all  
[7.23] It wuld have been strange to go to prom with my sis  
[7.23] So Annie asked nd I just lol  
[7.23] Look  
[7.23] She don’t like me nd I don’t like her  
[7.23] She already datin someone else lol  
[7.24] Bt I swear!  
[7.24] Ive liked u since like…  
[7.24] Since like… since like we swapped skype names

 

That still didn’t answer his nagging thoughts of Eren’s social media relationship status. So, to clear everything up in one go, he asked.

 

 **Levi.A  
**[7.25] Why complicated?

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.25] Huuuh???  
[7.25] What u mean!?

 **Levi.A  
** [7.26] On FaceBook.  
[7.26] Why is your fucking relationship complicated?

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.26] Because it is ;)  
[7.26] I wasnt too sure if ud really like me back or not...

 

Levi stared at the screen incredulously. He shook his head slowly, beyond surprised and shocked from the confession. All of this came out of nowhere. What had pushed Eren to have said all of this _now_? After months of pining, crushing, and wanking like he had discovered his dick again for the first time, it suddenly wasn’t done in vain anymore. All it took was a few flustered messages from the guy he had liked to prove that these feelings were mutual.

Everything had been cleared up now. Annie, the person Eren mentioned that he liked, and his social media statuses. The self-doubt he’d ignored for weeks on end seemed so pointless now. Fuck, he thought. He should have taken a leap of faith and come clean months ago. They could have already been in a relationship. He could have already confessed his feelings and enjoy his time with Eren properly.

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.28] I kno we havent met yet...  
[7.28] Bt i like u nyway  
[7.28] Nd itd be cool if we could give it a shot….  
[7.28] Take our time nd stufff… yea?

 **Levi.A  
** [7.29] What a fucking relief.  
[7.29] Here I thought I was pining endlessly at a hopeless case.

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.30] Haaahahahaa  
[7.30] Tbh tbh  
[7.30] I kinda realised in the end  
[7.30] Wasnt sure tho xD  
[7.30] Bt u eventually gave urself away!  
[7.30] How long have u liked me?

 **Levi.A  
** [7.31] Shit.  
[7.31] For a fucking long time.  
[7.31] After your shitty 99 summoning party.

 **Eren.A  
** [7.32] Wow!!!!  
[7.32] Thats…. Thats like a couple of days before me!  
[7.32] Weeeird  
[7.32] Kinda cool lol  
[7.32] Whyd we wait this long? Lmao xD

 **Levi.A  
** [7.33] I thought you were fucking straight until Zac Efron came along.  
[7.33] Of course I wasn’t going to hit on a fucking straight guy.  
[7.33] You were always such a prude around that kind of shit.

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.34] Yea  
[7.34] Sozz about that -.-  
[7.34] I was scared k  
[7.34] U were like a cool ass dude lol  
[7.34] I didnt want to look uncool with my lack of uh… 2 sexual relationships Dx

 **Levi.A  
** [7.35] Jesus.  
[7.35] That’s a hell of a fucking lot more than I had back when I was your age.

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.35] Dont make urself sound so old lmao  
[7.35] Oh yea?  
[7.35] Did that come in senior and freshman for you???

 **Levi.A  
** [7.36] Could say that.  
[7.36] Shit.  
[7.36] Are you serious?  
[7.36] Do you really want to date?

 

Levi felt bewildered, struggling to wrap his mind around all the sudden explosive feelings and thoughts.

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.37] Yea!!!!!!!  
[7.37] Of course!!!!  
[7.37] Plz!!!!  
[7.37] It is kinda crazy lol  
[7.37] Sozz for not… saying anything before  
[7.37] Kinda feels good to finally get it out u kno?

 **Levi.A  
** [7.38] Yeah. **  
** [7.38] Fuck.  
[7.38] How does this work?

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.39] I dunno???  
[7.39] Never been in a long distance before Dx  
[7.39] I guess dating is stupid? Kinda something weve been doing withut realisin lol  
[7.39] Haaahahahah

 **Levi.A  
** [7.40] Fuck yeah.  
[7.40] Skip the dating.  
[7.40] Lets get on with it.

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.41] Maybe we lik  
[7.41] Do what we always do?  
[7.41] Bt like…. Mention our feelings nd….  
[7.41] Admit some of the kinky things >.>  
[7.41] NOT TONIGHT OR THIS WEEKND THO  
[7.41] Slowly….  
[7.41] Plz…

 

 _Sure,_ Levi thought. He could manage that.

 

 **Levi.A  
** [7.42] Alright.  
[7.42] You set the pace, Eren.  
[7.42] I’ll keep cruising with you.

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.43] Thx!  
[7.43] Now that we have that over with xD  
[7.43] Wanna watch a movie?

 **Levi.A  
**[7.43] Okay.

 

Levi felt shell shocked as the movie dragged on. Eren had picked an action based film that was plot heavy. Levi lost the story after ten minutes in, mind running ragged about Eren and over the fact that he was in a _relationship_ now.

A relationship with Eren - Eren Yeager. With _YeagerMuffinz._

After all the fruitless months of pining, Levi felt so stupid to have kept it hidden for so long. They could have stopped wasting time dancing around each other like they had, even if they were busy within their own lives. Why had he been so stupid to not have confessed earlier? It seemed silly to have held it back. 

Levi didn’t know what came with long distance relationships. He’d never been in one. He’d never met anyone who had been in one either. It was something that had become more common, but often said it never worked out. People eventually lost interest in the relationship and seeked out physical affection. He didn’t expect to ever find himself in one either and he doubted Eren and he would ever have as much trouble as anyone else.

They hadn’t run out of things to talk about yet. Eren understood Levi on so many values the man had never been aware of until it happened. It was almost as if Eren was made to be his friend and lover; always knowing what the man needed at the right time.

He didn’t know how this was going to progress. They would have to meet eventually. Hell, he already wanted to fly up to Chicago and meet the teen. But that’d have to come later, after they gotten used to their relationship. And after they opened up more about deeply personal things.

The anticipation of what was to come left Levi excited. He knew Eren wanted to take it slow sexually and perhaps emotionally. The latter, Levi would entirely be grateful for, as he couldn’t ever quite comprehend showing outwardly the feelings of love just yet either.

Although, He was looking forward to everything that was to come, especially the day when he’d get to tease Eren in the  _naughty_ way. He’d hope they’d be sexually compatible. That Eren would be open to the ideas and kinks Levi liked, and vice versa to be said of the teen.

  


-

  


_Eren Yeager is in a relationship with Levi Ackerman._

 

 **Armin Arlert:** Congratulations Eren!!! owo  
**Mikasa A-Yeager:** Who is this?  
**Jean Kirstein:** Ayyy, what now!? Since when!? You don’t have friends besides us!  
**Connie Springer:** Wtf man!!?  
**Connie Springer:** Who tf!!!?  
**Jean Kirstein:** Is that the older guy you met online?  
**Marco Bott:** Be nice guys! Congrats Eren!  
**Carla Yeager:** Eren, can I have a word with you, SugarBuns?  
**Jean Kirstein:** Ohhhhh shiiiit!!!  
**Connie Springer:** RIP RIPPPP  
**Hanji Zoe:** WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?????  
**Erwin Smith:** My congratulations and well wishes are sent. Well done, Yeager.

 

Levi chuckled as he watched the comments explode under Eren’s new status. It’d been an entire month since their confession and after much delegation, Eren had gotten permission from Levi to officially change it. It had been going well, essentially killing two birds with one stone as Eren had become friends with Erwin and Hanji too. However, Levi didn’t think Eren anticipated his mother seeing it.

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [6.30] SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT  
[6.30] BBRB  
[6.30] Ma’s calling

 

-

 

 **[Shitty Glasses]  
** I saw your pumpkin’s status update!  
So…  
How’d that happen, eeeeh?  
Aren’t your grand-oldies going to see?

 **[Levi]  
** A month ago.  
It’s none of your business, Shitty Glasses.  
Fuck them.

 **[Shitty Glasses]  
** Ahhhh!!  
You kept it a secret this long!?????  
I’m disappointed in you Shrimp!!!!  
Good luck :33333

 

Levi didn’t like Hanji reminding him about his grandparent’s mild homophobia. That’s why he’d left Eren asking for days on end to change his relationship status. He thought Eren cared a bit too much about it. Which Eren later explained that he wanted to show off the fact that he had a boyfriend now. He wanted to talk to his friends about the stuff he did with Levi and to show him off.

Levi ended up agreeing, obviously. But not before mentioning to Eren about his uncle’s late partner and the snarky comments he often gotten because of it. He warned Eren that they didn’t know of his preference in men. Generally Levi did not give a flying fuck about others opinion of it either. However, they were his grandparents and he’d watched growing up the kind of treatment his uncle Kenny had gotten from them because of it. He hoped they wouldn’t question it, wouldn’t find it, and most definitely wouldn’t go looking for it. If they did, he didn’t care. He’d prefer to stop the monthly Skype chats with them anyway.

Plus, there was only one singular person’s opinion that mattered; his mother’s. He knew she’d be over the moon. Only, she didn’t have FaceBook. He just hoped his grandparents didn’t tell her the news before he did eventually.

 

-

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.50] Im back lol  
[7.50] Sorry

 **Levi.A  
**[7.55] What happened?

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.56] Ma caught hold of my relationship status…  
[7.56] Gave me the “birds and bees” talk AGAAAAIN  
[7.56] Had to confirm with her that ur a guy lol  
[7.56] She didnt believe me until I showed her ur fb page :(

 **Levi.A  
** [7.57] And?  
[7.57] What did she think?

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.57] Eeeehh  
[7.58] She thinks u look serious lol  
[7.58] Bt in a good way…  
[7.58] She thinks I need someone serious -.-

 **Levi.A  
** [7.59] Can’t blame her.  
[7.59] You’re a brat when no one is in charge.

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.59] Levi! >.<  
[8.00] U know I only do it cause like…  
[8.00] Ur fun to tease ;)  
[8.00] U have ur own way of doing it to me too!  
[8.00] Well…. If we ignore all ur shit jokes  
[8.00] xD

 **Levi.A  
** [8.01] You’ll give me the fucking case of blue balls.  
[8.01] Before we ever even get to that part.  
[8.01] At the rate you’re going, brat.

 **Eren.Y  
** [8.01] Patience~~~  
[8.02] Im sorry :(  
[8.02] Im…. Im waiting for some time alone… before we get more into it…  
[8.02] How about we do some mining while movie watching?

 **Levi.A  
** [8.03] No. Skip the boring as fuck mining.  
[8.03] I’d rather take a dump than do that shit.  
[8.03] Let’s do the movie only.

 **Eren.Y  
**[8.03] Ur never going to get a 99 with that sour attitude lol

 

Even in a relationship, there was still the game of cat and mouse. Levi had patience though. He’d suck it out for this long, what would a few more months mean. He knew Eren was looking for the right time to do those sort of naughty things.

The entirety of summer was like that for them; moving at a snail's pace of slowly revealing more skin and uttering even more teasing words as time went on.

Unfortunately, the work at the cafe kept the teen busy and so had Levi’s own work. Eren had began to draw a bit more after his work, explaining that he had a rush of inspiration one night, a week after he and Armin had come back from the West Coast. They’d gone to a convention, dressed up in tight white pants, brown leather jackets, knee high boots, and with black leather belts around their thighs. This inspirational wave lead them to watching movies on weekends with Eren drawing while watching both the movie and Levi’s webcam, and Levi attending to RS and all the boring skills he had to catch up on.

They often teased each other, on the edge of full blown flirting and mild dirty talk, but nothing came out of it. There had been a few times when heavy lidded eyes and sexy smiles were tossed at each other, and maybe a flash of nipple and skin of the chest every once and while. It was in the peak of summer when shirts finally came off, Levi using the excuse of it being far too hot to have one on in his stuffy room.

Eren had been close to removing his shirt many times as well but was always interrupted by someone at home. Eren had explained he wasn't the kind of guy to laze around shirtless on any given day. It would most definitely look suspicious. His mother and Mikasa was already keeping a close eye on him. On Levi’s side, it didn’t matter so much. Mike and Erwin had given him enough shit over the years that Levi thought it was about time he’d give them a taste of their own medicine. Even if that meant Erwin walking in on Levi lazing on the couch without a shirt and wearing only in boxers, headphones, and a cocky look upon himself.

 

-

 

 **[Eren]  
** Ugggh  
Do i have to go to school today?  
Why did summer go so quickly!?  
I’d rather be at Ma’s cafe at the crack of dawn!!  
And lack of sleep!!!!  
Let me go back to baking breeeead Levi!!!!  
:(

 **[Levi]  
** That’s too bad.  
Suck it up.

 **[Eren]  
** I know…  
It’s just i already miss talking to u  
Not going to be fun to talk less after school :(  
Least well have weekends ;)  
Right??

 **[Levi]  
** Of course.  
See you after school.

 **[Eren]  
** Have a good day at work!!!  
Woot!!!  
Day 1 was eaaaaassy!  
Senior yr is gonna be a breeze!

 

Levi never got the chance to reply to Eren’s text messages until he got home. The thick binder he had to bus back home with had kept his hands occupied. However, he had spent most of it chuckling at the thought of Eren thinking that senior year of high school was going to be easy.

 

 **[Levi]  
** Home now.  
You say that now..  
It will be a different story in a few weeks when you’re shitting yourself.  
Don’t come crying to me about it.

 **[Eren]  
** Naaaah!  
If it does  
Ill have u to help me relieve some stress ;)  
That sexy scowl nd all  
Ur lips are good too when ur extra frowny ;)  
Maybe u can show me more of ur hppy trail nxt time?? ;)

 **[Levi]  
**What if I need that stress relief right now?

 **[Eren]  
**Then RS has ur middle name Levi

 **[Levi]  
** Damn brat.  
Wait until that fucking day.  
Karma will get you.  
I’ll tease your shitty ass double time.

 **[Eren]  
** I don’t kno what you mean  
;)  
xD  
Wanna play some rs tho?

 

Still standing inside the kitchen, Levi took that moment to eye up the binder he carried home with him. A little deflated, he texted his apology to Eren.

 

 **[Levi]  
** No RS tonight.  
I’ve got a shit ton of work handed to me.  
Doing extra data entry tonight.  
I might have to do them while I’m taking a dump.  
Not enough time in the night.

 **[Eren]  
** U work too hard :(  
Take a break soon k?  
Nd maybe dont get them soiled lol  
Maybe we can listen to some yt on the side?

 **[Levi]  
** Call me on Skype.  
I’d rather have some company.  
Your pencil scribbles is oddly calming.

 **[Eren]  
** K!  
Give me half an hr  
Needa clean up my mess lol  
Oh  
Nd…..  
I got my date sorted for the SAT exams!!  
End of Aug.

 **[Levi]  
** You’ll do fine.  
They’re piss easy.

 **[Eren]  
** I wouldnt normally ask….  
Bt….  
Do u think u could help me study?  
Since ur like… College graduate nd all  
Nd my bf ;) ;)  
Kinda feel like it ur job to keep me happy ;)

 **[Levi]  
** Hn.  
Will I get a reward?

 **[Eren]  
** Hmmmmmmm xD  
Somethin to appease the bf… hmmmmm  
Ill sit in my boxers only for 1 video sesh?  
Dunno when tho…  
Gonna need to find a day Mikasa goes out with her date

 **[Levi]  
** Good enough.  
Done deal, Yeager.

 **[Eren]  
** Just help me pass plz  
All i ask is for 1490  
To get into the college i want  
Thanks

  



	11. Chapter 11

“Ackerman, are you busy?” Rico called, tapping her fingers against Levi’s cubicle walls.

Levi looked up from his screen, curious as to what she had a say. Rico rarely came to Levi for anything now that he knew his ways around the firm. They sometimes passed in the corridors and in the lunch room, but never spoke. He didn’t need to deal with her anymore after she had trained him to his best potential.

“What is it?” He asked, making sure his current database was saved. It was yet another client and their ten houses they were wanting to sell before retirement. The end of summer was nearing, September only a couple of days away, meaning a lot of older clients were buckling down, sorting out their finances before fall and winter hit.

She stood back, her arm leaning on the top of his cubicle walls as she began, “My little sister is moving states and is wanting to rent out her place. I’ve heard that you’re still looking for a place to live nearby and thought you'd be interested, perhaps?”

That had caught Levi’s attention. He’d long ago stopped looking for an apartment to rent. Life with Erwin and Mike weren’t so bad. All he simply asked for was a heads up for whenever they got frisky. He’d generally linger in the city on those nights, wasting it away in restaurants before he got the all clear text to head on home. While the forty minute bus rides was an entirely different story, it did at least help when Eren would text him for company, making the trip a lot quicker than it was.

“Oh? And what does nearby mean?” He enquired, looking up at the bespectacled women.

“About three blocks away. One bedroom, bathroom, and a view of the apartment’s outdoor pool. She doesn’t want to sell up and is willing to offer a good price to a willing renter,” she elaborated.

“Hn. Okay. I’m interested. Email me her details?”

“I already have. It’ll be to your liking, I’m sure,” she finished, giving out small smile and nod before walking off without much else.

Intrigued, Levi went back to work, finding the email already sent ten minutes before the conversation. The email included photos and the price Rico’s sister was asking. It was within his budget and a very nice place. It looked freshly renovated and thoughtfully designed.

He immediately emailed the women; organising a time after work to view the apartment before he bused back to his current one. He didn’t want miss the chance of living somewhere close by. Even though Levi had stopped looking, he was still wanting to eventually move out. This seemed like the perfect opportunity.  

 

-

 

The apartment building was mostly white with big glass windows. The entire lot was U-shaped. It had a gym, an outdoor pool, and an entertainment room that he’d never use. The room was only on the fourth floor out of six. Like Rico had mentioned, it overlooked the central swimming pool and a tennis court.

It was small but nice. The floors laminated wood, the kitchen dark brown with white marble tops, and stainless steel appliances. Washing machine and dryer was hidden in cupboards. Bedroom to the right of the living room that was beyond the kitchen and entrance. The bedroom had a black, fluffy carpet and a big window that matched the one in the lounge. It had an attached bathroom with a glass shower, dark wooden cabinets and a white top, exactly like the kitchen.

While it was within his budget, it was more on the pricey end. Levi thought without needing to pay for public transport and for having a supermarket down the road, and his work a little further than that, it was a sweet deal. He’d be in the privacy of his own home then. He’d be able to sleep in at least an extra thirty minutes a day and he’d no longer have to stay out aimlessly on some nights to give his flatmates privacy. That'd mean he'd save on the cost of not eating out on those specific nights.

He accepted it without much thought as it was the best fucking apartment he’d seen in a long run. It even still smelled like fresh lick of paint - aware that the woman had done it for whoever chose to be the renter.

It all moved rather quickly from there. Rico’s sister said she’d be out within a couple of days. Levi agreed to move in the following weekend - second one in September - as he didn’t have too much to move on his person. He’d wanted to stop doing the forty minute bus rides as soon as possible too, once he envisioned not needing to ride those germ-filled things anytime soon again.

Within the week, Kuchel helped him buy furniture after work such a couches, a TV, coffee table, and cutlery as he didn’t own much yet other than the important items. While, his bed and a couple of other things would be moved from his current place.

He rounded up his friends; all agreeing to help move what was at Erwin’s place and as well bring up all the furniture that’d be delivered in the afternoon of moving day.

They day before moving; Levi sorted his wifi and amenities. He wanted hot water and the proper chance to speak with Eren before anything else. An apartment without fast internet would not fair well with a person who needed it desperately for gaming and for his boyfriend.

And then, moving day commenced.

 

 _Levi.A sent an image Image_0369.jpg  
_ _[An image taken from the front entrance, overlooking a very empty kitchen and living area.]_

 

 **Levi.A  
** [9.00] What do you think?  
[9.00] Good enough for a first apartment?

 **Eren.Y  
** [9.01] U bought it!?  
[9.01] It looks good!  
[9.01] Very modern  
[9.01] Very u  
[9.01] Haahaha!

 **Levi.A  
** [9.03] No  
[9.03] Renting it.  
[9.03] Do I need to remind you that this is my first year in a job?

 **Eren.Y  
** [9.04] I just assumed u managed to find the cushy life early lol  
[9.04] It looks nice  
[9.04] Would be better with furniture lol

 **Levi.A  
** [9.05] Too broke ass for that.  
[9.05] PC, laptop, and bed is all I need.

 **Eren.Y  
** [9.06] A mood I can gtt by tbh  
[9.06] Lol  
[9.06] For real tho?

 **Levi.A  
** [9.07] No.  
[9.07] They’ll be delivered later today.  
[9.07] Give me a few hours.  
[9.07] Kuchel’s here.  
[9.07] Bye.

 **Eren.Y  
** [9.08] Goooooddd luck!!!!  
[9.08] U can do it!!!!  
[9.08] I’ll be here, waiting for my SAT results Dx

 

-

 

Long after Erwin, Mike, Hanji, and Kuchel left, once they were filled to the brim from nearby takeouts, Levi finally found some quiet time on his new couch. His curtains were still drawn back, lights from the city shining through as it was long past sunset.

He stared at his white roof, eyes unfocused, body slumping into the soft cushions. Levi’s muscles screamed in pain after all the heavy lifting the day had brought. His arms felt numb and his legs were jello, and if he wasn’t careful, he’d slip to his side, and fall asleep on the new smell of leather that was his couch.

It felt almost surreal for Levi.

For the first time in his life he was going to live alone. He was going to do everything by himself; bills, cleaning, the dreaded cooking, and the yearly landlord visits. He wasn’t sure if it was exciting or frightening. But it sure as hell made him feel like a proper adult.

Everything was in place already. Even down to the magnetic calendar stuck to his single door fridge, the contents inside filled to the brim with food his mother bought for him as a housewarming gift.  

At first he wasn’t too sure how the place would become home, but as the furniture came in and as his friends helped him decide on the location and what rug to place under the coffee table, it all fell into place. Knowing what a creature of habit he was, he needed it to be perfect as it wouldn’t be changed again until the day he moved out.

The thought of everything reminded him that he still needed to take photos for Eren. The thought of Eren reminded him about his lack of presence on such an important day for the teen. With protesting arms, he pulled out his phone from his pockets.

 

 **[Levi]  
** And?  
What was your results?

 **[Eren]  
**1510

 **[Levi]  
** Jesus Christ.  
With your typing skills?

 **[Eren]  
** Thats cause im lazy  
Are u proud? xD  
Mas taking me out to celebrate nxt weekend!!!

 **[Levi]  
** Yeah.  
Congratulations!  
You did good, Eren.

 **[Eren]  
**Thank u!!~  
U enjoying the apartment?  
How was the move?

 **[Levi]  
** Give me an hour.  
Need to take a shit and shower.  
I’ll send you pictures.

 **[Eren]  
** … Uhhm  
Of the apartment or….?  
Plz say you mean apartment  
Levi…?  
Hello????  
???????

 

Ignoring all his protesting muscles, Levi went for one of the best showers he ever hand. The new shower head his landlord had obviously installed was glorious. The pressure was strong and instantly helped him relax. Levi lingered for much longer than he had to before getting out. He made his way around the apartment and took photos for Eren while his computer booted up. He felt quite proud when they turned out good.

 

 **[Levi]  
**Check your skype.

 **[Eren]  
**Oh right

 

Levi had taken numerous photos of his place. The front door, the dark wooden kitchen with its white counter tops. The tea kettle Hanji brought him as a housewarming gift, and all the other gadgets he had bought. The attached living room with two leather couches, one a three seater, the other a two. A dark wooden coffee table and a black fluffy rug under it. Matching set of a wooden TV stand an average sized TV.

Next came photos of his bedroom, not much in there except for a bed, his desk, a built in closet, dark wooden drawers and an attached bathroom.

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [10.09] Wooooow!  
[10.09] Fancy!  
[10.09] It looks amazeballs Levi!!!  
[10.09] Dang u know how to style!!

 **Levi.A  
** [10.10] That’d be Kuchel.  
[10.10] Thanks.  
[10.10] Going to be home for a few years, I suppose.

 **Eren.Y  
** [10.11] It suits u :)  
[10.11] I like it!  
[10.11] Not for too long i hope ;)  
[10.11] Would be nice if…. U know

 

With Eren speaking about living plans, Levi went on to ask what Eren’s own plans were. The teen hadn’t mentioned anything to him about whether he was interested in living in student housing or with friends once the time came. Nor had he even mentioned which colleges he wanted to attend.

 

 **Levi.A  
**[10.12] What are your plans for college?

 **Eren.Y  
** [10.13] Well…  
[10.13] Ma and pa arent too happy about it…  
[10.13] Ive applied for the usual ones around here lol  
[10.13] Bt  
[10.13] Hoping for an art institute  
[10.13] I could still stay at home  
[10.13] Its close to the cafe too  
[10.13] Nd they have an animation course

 **Levi.A  
** [10.14] Do whatever the fuck you want, Eren.  
[10.14] Choose for yourself and no one else.

 **Eren.Y  
** [10.15] I know...  
[10.15] I want to  
[10.15] Bt i wont then get to live with Jean and Arm…  
[10.15] Theyre gonna live on campus at their preferred one  
[10.15] Itll suck not being apart of their fun :(

 **Levi.A  
**[10.15] No apartments you could rent in the middle?

 **Eren.Y  
** [10.16] Ahh….  
[10.16] So like the college is safe  
[10.16] Bt like…  
[10.16] The areas around it is kinda shitty  
[10.16] So itd be hard xD  
[10.16] Will sort somethin out :)  
[10.16] All depends on my GPA

 **Levi.A  
** [10.17] With your SAT results.  
[10.17] You’ll get it.  
[10.17] You’re sure as fuck smarter than I thought.

 **Eren.Y  
** [10.18] Rude!!!!  
[10.18] I own ur ass on RS  
[10.18] Shouldnt that have been a clue for ya???  
[10.18] ;)  
[10.25] Nyway  
[10.25] Ill let u go  
[10.25] U must be tired huh? :(

 **Levi.A  
** [10.30] Can barely keep my fucking eyes open.  
[10.30] Arms are going to walk off any minute.

 

With droopy eyes, Levi slumped deeper into his computer chair.

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [10.30] Aaahahahaha  
[10.30] Do i get a goodnight selfie then?  
[10.30] In ur new apartment? xD

 **Levi.A  
**[10.33] No.

 

 _Eren.Y sent Image_3100.jpg  
_ _[Eren leaning back against a wall, sitting on his bed. Taken from slightly high above, a serious pout on his face.]_

 _Levi.A sent Image_1441.jpg  
_ _[Levi leaning on his desk with elbow resting on it, his hand showing off his middle finger, face deadpan, a little annoyed and eyes very red.]_

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [10.40] Haaaahahaha  
[10.40] U look half dead!!  
[10.40] Lmao  
[10.40] Thanks  
[10.40] Goodnight Levi :)

 **Levi.A  
**[10.41] Goodnight.

 

-

 

Life became a little easier for Levi from then on. He was able to walk to and from work on a nice day - it helped him keep his fitness going. And, if the day was rainy, he’d take an extremely short bus down the street and corner. Along with the walking, he made use of the gym whenever he could find time. Though, that was a rare occurrence as Eren and RS seemed to dominate his free time.

After a few weeks of simple foods, Levi had reached the brink of his rotating dinners of noodles, toasted sandwiches, and takeouts. Eren was the one who had sent him numerous recipes instead. They were easy as it was often the meals Eren made for himself and Mikasa or vice versa. While the edible and flavoursome food eventually came, Levi would never admit to Eren the amount of times he’d set the fire alarm off to get to that point. It was only a little fact the teen didn’t need to ever know about.

As the weeks wore on from Levi’s move into his new apartment, Eren and Levi eventually gathered a new routine. They both would have their laptops on, either voice chat or video chat happening, watching a movie in bed together on weekend nights when they were both free.

The cooling temperatures outside had meant Levi was often shutting his bedroom door, allowing it to rise to a toasty temperature as he either gamed on the computer or did whatever on his laptop.  

On that particular night, Levi was on his bed, back leaning against his headboard, seated between his pillows with the laptop on his lap while only having the two lamp shades on either side of his bed. It set the mood perfectly for him.

They were watching their second horror movie just past twelve at night, in spirit of Halloween occurring the following weekend. This particular weekend was the only one they had to themselves to complete the RS Halloween event and to relax in each others company. The previous weekend Levi had spent out, celebrating Erwin’s 22nd birthday. The one after would be Halloween which meant having the unfortunate plans of attending a Halloween party at Erwin and Mike’s place.

Eren had his own plans too. He said that the ones who arranged the prom after party were holding a Halloween one. He hadn’t mentioned to Levi what his costume was going to be, but had dragged it out for Levi instead. Levi was going as a skeleton in a suit, lacking any better ideas. It had been Hanji’s and they offered to do the face painting.

The night had been going well, even though Levi had noticed Eren was acting a little hesitant every now and then. This normally meant the teen had something to ask or important to talk about. Levi had learned in the past not to force Eren to spit it out, but rather play the waiting game until he’d come forth. It usually only took him three hours at most to blurt out what the problem or question was.

 _"This is kind of random and got nothing to do with the movie,_ ” Eren started.

“Hn?” Levi looked to the right of his screen, where he had Eren’s webcam screen off to the side of the movie playing. Eren had changed positions on the bed at some point. The room was now dark, his laptop seated where his pillow usually was when he slept. Eren was on his stomach, pillow under his chin and above his arms, and the light from the laptop shined in his face and headset that Levi swore was about to fall backwards. “Go on.”

Eren pinched his lips together, eyes looking towards the keyboard before continuing, “ _I've been a little curious. Only because we’ve not really spoken about it again.”_

Levi raised a thin black eyebrow. “And that is?”

 _“Our past relationships and stuff…”_  Eren mumbled quietly, aware of how loudly he was speaking.

“Those matter again? Now?” Levi asked incredulously, furrowing his brows and looking a little confused. They’d been officially going out for a little over four months at that point. Why after all this time was Eren still wondering about that crap? Hadn’t they already been aware of how many relationships they’ve each been in before?

 _“Well no. I’m just… interested to know how erm. Experienced you are,”_  Eren hesitated quietly as his cheeks grew red, obvious under the bright light.

“Three,” Levi blurted easily. “Three guys sexually. A few on singular dates. Those were all shitty.”

 _“One more than me then,”_  Eren muttered. _“Are you like a… top or a bottom?_ ”

Levi felt bare as Eren watched his side of the camera. He tried to keep his face neutral, but Eren was beginning to become good at reading his slight change in demeanor and eye movement. It was hard to hide anything from him as the weeks went on.

“I prefer top. I’d take it in the ass for you though, if I need to,” he answered nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders ever so slightly.

Eren bit his bottom lip, his breath stuttering. Levi could tell the teen liked it enough to get worked up.

“ _No… that’d be okay. I’ve uhm.”_   Eren swallowed, smiling sheepishly and continued on quietly, _“So like, I’ve done it both with a girl and guy and… and I kind of preferred it as a bottom, you know?”_

“Prostate felt that good, hn?” Levi teased, beginning to enjoy this little chat of revealing sexual secrets.

_"Yeah… After it happened, I kind of spent weeks playing with it.”_

The movie was long forgotten, eyes never leaving Eren as the teen blushed a further red as they continued their talk. Eren moved to the safety of typing. Levi knew he would. Eren always did it when he was worried about being overheard through the thin walls of his house.

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [12.35] So then…  
[12.35] Do u have any kinks?  
[12.35] Or like…  
[12.35] Things u enjoy the most lol

 **Levi.A  
** [12.36] Teasing when there’s enough time.  
[12.36] Until they’re begging to be fucked.  
[12.36] I like it hard and rough too.

 **Eren.Y  
** [12.37] I should have known lol  
[12.37] That’s u written all over it  
[12.37] I like it hard too  
[12.37] Like… Have a dick poundin me lol  
[12.37] Bt….  
[12.37] Not before I suck some dick ;)  
[12.37] Nothing makes me happier than a dick in my mouth ;)

 **Levi.A  
** [12.38] Count your stars fucking lucky.  
[12.38] I like my cock being sucked.

 **Eren.Y  
** [12.38] Haaahahahahah  
[12.39] Think that can be said about all of us ;)  
[12.39] Would u?  
[12.39] For me?

 

Levi’s eyelids grew heavier as the conversation went on. Eyes finding Eren’s own every now and then as they both sported flushed cheeks. They may have both admitted in some far-fetched way what they’ve thought of each other doing to themselves during their fantasies late at night. It somehow progressed easily like that.

Levi had to try his best not to rock his hips. His cock was hard, restrained against his sweatpants and hot laptop on top of his lap. He’d tried as time went on to shuffle the thing down, just to ease the pressure a little.  

“Are you going to touch yourself tonight then?” Levi asked, sounding hoarse. It even surprised the man himself.

Eren gasped. _“Yeah.”_ He gulped, chin digging deeply into the pillow, causing shuffling fabric to fill Levi’s headset. _“I’m kind of hard right now.”_ He admitted quietly, just above a whisper.

“Same,” Levi purred. “Could do with a good wank.”

Eren chuckled, his face completely hidden as he planted it deep into his pillow. After a few ticks of silence, he lifted his head, hair a little messy on his forehead. _“Right. I’ll let you go then. You know… go do your thing and I’ll…”_ he faltered for a second, _“Do mine?_ ”

“You didn’t want to do it together?” Levi blurted.

 _“Not on cam…”_ Eren whispered, face planting again.

“Why not, Eren? My cock’s hard for you,” Levi edged on, voice deep and husky.

 _“Levi!"_ Eren groaned. _“Mikasa’s right next door… She’ll hear if we did it.”_

 _Ah,_ Levi thought. That would explain the whispering and typing from before. Mikasa must have still been awake at such a late hour. It was a reasoning Levi often got. He knew how frustrated it made Eren. His sister had a knack of staying home most nights than not since they entered a relationship. Levi was sure she was cockblocking them. Eren had tried and failed numerous times before this to get things moving. If it wasn’t his sister, it was Carla or Grisha. And if he attempted to be very quiet, there’d always be a knock as disruption, or Mikasa banging on the wall that separated the two rooms.

They both came to accept it wasn’t going to happen until Eren would be completely alone. When that would be, he didn't know. Yet, Levi waited anyway.  

“Can I give you a parting gift then?” Levi opted to ask instead. If they couldn’t watch each other now, then he’d at least make Eren leave with some material to work with.

 _“Depends,”_ Eren looked up, pouting his lips and lowering his eyes in suspicion.

Levi smirked, lifting his laptop from his lap with one hand. Sadly by doing this he wouldn’t be able to see Eren’s reaction, nonetheless he’d hope the teen would enjoy it. He pointed his laptop towards his crotch from high above, using his non dominant hand to run over his very obvious hard bulge. He cupped it with his hand, playing with the head between his palm and fingers. It didn’t give him the relief he seeked; his sweatpants and boxers too thick to really enjoy the feeling. But it had been enough to make him release a groan, Eren’s name quietly leaving his lips.

It took all his might to stop and lower the laptop back down to where it was originally, smirking as he saw Eren’s face. Lips were parted, breathing heavier than he’d ever heard before as he could faintly make out the teen rutting against his bed.

 _“Fuck, you have no idea how badly I want to see you,”_ Eren whispered hungrily, Levi almost didn’t even catch it. His eyes were lidded, a face so hungry with lips plump and begging to be kissed. He wanted nothing more than to pull Eren through his screen to do so.

“The offer still stands.” He tried again, expression growing a little less cocky and a little more on the pleading side.

 _“No… No... I should… I should go-go. It’s late anyway and Ma. Ma… wants me to bake the extra pumpkin breads tomorrow,”_  Eren stuttered once he came back from his high. He seemed a little dazed and in a hurry to go.

“If you want,” Levi shrugged, disappointed in not being able to coax the teen to be more rebellious.

 _“I promise… I’ll… I’ll work something out,”_  Eren smiled apologetically, chin leaning on the pillow in a way that made Levi’s heart melt.

“Alright then,” he deadpanned, trying his best not to let Eren see his disappointment.

 _“Thanks for tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon?_ ” Eren continued.

“Of course,” Levi replied, pulling another cocky smirk before continuing. “Don’t wank too hard for me tonight.”

Eren winked, a quiet laugh spilling out. _“Hmmm, same could be said about you, huh?”_  He bit his lip for a second before pulling his mic as close to his lips as possible, “ _Please come tonight at the thought of me sucking your dick, Levi._ ”

“Jesus Christ,” Levi growled.

Eren sat up after that, laughter filling Levi’s headset. Eren went on his knees, disappointing Levi when his shirt had covered his crotch. Eren leaned forward quickly then, face filling the webcam.

 _“Goodnight, Levi.”_   He smiled softly.

“Goodnight.”

 

-

 

Halloween for Levi was mild. They were a small group, a few people attending from Erwin’s old classes. Levi had never seen so many people crowd the small apartment they used to rent together. As per tradition, Hanji, Mike, and Erwin were all dressed up from an anime Levi didn’t give a damn about. Not enough could have been said from Eren though when he’d seen the photos Levi had sent him through pxt - the teen had all but spammed him in excitement.

Eren had dressed up as Wolverine, hair covered in thick gel to keep what it could up. While Levi didn’t think Eren suited the character very well, he did think the teen looked good in a white tank with fake blood covered all over his arms. He may have attempted to undress Eren mentally as he watched the photos flying in throughout that night.

Hanji bothered him when they could. They spent half the night smiling mischievously, probably fully aware that the two were texting rather than mingling with their friends. Levi couldn’t help it. He wasn’t much of a social person to begin with. No one would have thought of his attitude as any different.

Hanji had stolen his phone at some point and taken a heap of selfies with their friends, wasting Levi’s credit with endless amount of photos. Eren loved them all, of course.

It had been fun, Levi would admit. But, he knew in the back of his mind that it’d have been much better if he and Eren were together instead. On the way back home that night, on a bus with perhaps a few too many drunk adults wearing silly costumes, he pondered if he could somehow manage a flight to Chicago for the next Halloween.

 

-

 

Not long after Halloween, Eren and Levi started to move things even further.

November hit hard with cold winds and ice. Snow dusted the city as quickly as ever, not sticking until the end of the month neared. It was almost surreal for Levi to imagine that a year ago, he’d been studying his ass off for his semester finals. And now, he had the luxury of spending his nights gaming and talking to his _boyfriend_. That word still on occasions made his heartbeat stutter as five months in, it’d been the longest relationship Levi had ever been in his entire life.

It was heading to the final weekend of November. It was the last one Eren and Levi would be able to spend normally before the December rush would hit. The holiday month usually saw Eren being forced to work six days a week at his mother’s cafe among all the school work. Levi thought the teen fared quite well. He very rarely complained about his school work. The only times he did mention it was to show Levi his latest artistic creation.

Levi knew Eren was particularly talented at drawing gripping scenes. The comic - or, as Eren had begrudgingly reminded him every time, manga - he had slowly been adding to had Levi incredibly invested. He’d thrown his own thoughts and ideas at Eren, which he’d taken seriously and added where he could. His class artwork was of another level, though. He knew what intrigued people and how to execute the themes he was given. His drawings of still life had improved immensely and Levi had no doubt Eren would get into the art institute he’d applied for.

That brought him back out of his musings. It had been a Friday night. Once Eren finished his school work, they discussed their choice in movie they’d watch for the night. But first, Eren excused himself for dinner and a shower.

Under normal circumstances; Eren would have taken an hour and half at most. He usually left Mikasa to do the dishes. He’d spoken to Levi about only making burgers that night. So, he decided Eren must have gotten distracted along the line.

He sure as hell did not expect what was about to happen next. He wasn’t even surprised anymore. Levi had started assuming that should they stay together for years to come, Eren would be the one to ask many more “first” questions. Levi didn’t mind it one bit. He preferred to have the teen choose. Like the running gag it had become, Eren broke the ice once and for all.

Levi was situated on his leather chair and had been playing aimlessly on RS while Eren did what he needed to do. What Levi didn’t expect was to find him coming back all horny and breaking his rules of, _“no doing anything when someone else is home.”_

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.31] Back  
[7.31] Sorry took so long  
[7.31] Uhhm…  
[7.31] So like…

 **Levi.A  
** [7.33] Welcome back.  
[7.33] What’s wrong?

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.35] Okay like...  
[7.35] Look i know its bad  
[7.35] But i can’t help it  
[7.35] I seeeeriously can't fucking help it anymore!!!  
[7.35] I don’t even fucking care that Mikasa is home right now!!  
[7.35] Im so horny for u  
[7.35] All the goddamn time!!!!  
[7.36] Like...  
[7.36] My dick was so -sore- last weeknd cause i wanked like 3 fucking times in one singular day  
[7.36] Just at the thought of ur sexy smile  
[7.36] And that one time you showed me your crotch on cam lol

 **Levi.A  
**[7.37] Eren…

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.37] No no  
[7.37] Hear me out  
[7.37] I’m done waiting  
[7.37] I don’t care about Mikasa or fuckin anything!!!!  
[7.37] Nd like… ok... Yeah...  
[7.37] I might have thought of u in the shower to get me all worked up like this...  
[7.37] Bt im just….  
[7.38] Cant we just…  
[7.38] Sxt.  
[7.38] Plz???

 **Levi.A  
**[7.39] For fucks sake.  
[7.39] Thank fuck.  
[7.39] Yes.  
[7.39] Fucking YES Eren.  
[7.39] I’m a shitty sexter.  
[7.39] Last time I did this shit I was…  
[7.39] A freshman.

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.40] Our little talk last month didn’t seem to say so!!  
[7.40] Im sure u’ll manage ;) ;)

 **Levi.A  
** [7.40] Well.  
[7.40] Go on then.

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.41] Kk!  
[7.41] What u wearing?

 **Levi.A  
**[7.41] Clothes.

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.42] Levi!!!  
[7.42] We need details if u want this to work ;)

 **Levi.A  
** [7.43] I’m in my sleeping clothes.  
[7.43] Old shirt and boxers.  
[7.43] There.  
[7.43] Now tell me what you’re wearing, Eren.

 **Eren.Y  
**[7.44] Nothing

 

Levi’s fingers paused at the mention of _nothing_. Was Eren _naked_? His cock twitched in interest.

 

 **Levi.A  
** [7.45] …  
[7.45] Already that eager, are we?

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.45] Had a shower  
[7.45] Didnt bother with clothes  
[7.45] Just in a towel  
[7.45] A towel that could easily be slipped off ;)  
[7.45] Unlike those boxers of urs

 **Levi.A  
** [7.46] Not yet  
[7.46] You need to get the mood right before I do that.

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.46] Hm…  
[7.47] Kk  
[7.47] Another question then  
[7.47] That ive been curious about...  
[7.47] How much do u wank?

 **Levi.A  
** [7.47] Not nearly enough as I did when I was your age.  
[7.47] Shit gets harder to do without a lending hand.  
[7.47] Or an ass ready to be fucked.

 **Eren.Y  
**[7.48] So how often then? ;)

 **Levi.A  
** [7.48] Once or twice a week on average.  
[7.48] Unless I’m particularly horny….  
[7.48] Then, everyday or second day.  
[7.48] I have been since we’ve begun fucking dating.  
[7.48] You?

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.49] Every night  
[7.49] Normally in the shower…  
[7.49] Or before bed, if im sure everyone is asleep ;)  
[7.49] Sometimes more than once… Like morning nd night…

 

Eren’s confession fueled Levi’s lust, making his body shiver as it took over his body. His cock was begging to be released from its tight restraints as a result. The talk had already turned Levi on, but now he was at boiling point; wanting nothing more than to take his cock out of his boxers to ease the pain. However, he held on, knowing the longer they talked, the better it will end.

 

 **Levi.A  
** [7.50] Fuck Eren.  
[7.50] What a horny shit you are...

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.50] All cause of u ;)  
[7.50] Hmmm  
[7.50] Knowing u at least wank for me that much is nice xD  
[7.50] How do u like to play???

 **Levi.A  
**[7.51] The normal way.

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.51] No like…  
[7.51] Nipples? Feeling urself up? Playing with ur balls? Or straight to dick?

 **Levi.A  
** [7.52] Depends on how much time I have.  
[7.52] Or how fucking tired I am.  
[7.52] Mostly straight to cock.  
[7.52] You?

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.53] Teasing  
[7.53] Take as long as i can before my hand goes around my cock

 **Levi.A  
** [7.53] Fuck.  
[7.53] You little shit.  
[7.53] You remembered.

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.54] I used to get straight to it…  
[7.54] But since… Since u mentioned it  
[7.54] Ive kinda been experimenting lol  
[7.55] What do u look like?

 **Levi.A  
** [7.55] Good. That’s fucking good.  
[7.55] A normal cock?

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.55] Nooo  
[7.55] Like…  
[7.55] Colour nd size… nd… u know…  
[7.55] Details lol!

 **Levi.A  
** [7.56] Hn.  
[7.56] Shaft colour is pretty close to my pale ass.  
[7.56] Head is bright fucking red as a traffic light.

**Eren.Y**

[7.56] Cut or uncut???

 **Levi.A  
**[7.56] Uncut.

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.56] Holy shiiiiiiiiiit!  
[7.56] Ive hit jackpot ;)

 

Levi snorted. _That was a rarity,_ he thought. All the guys he’d ever slept with didn’t like the fact that he was uncut. He was both happy and relieved Eren seemed to like it.

 

 **Levi.A  
**[7.57] You like uncut cocks?

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.57] My fav ;) ;)  
[7.57] Wish i was :(

 **Levi.A  
**[7.57] Your dad being a doctor makes sense for you to be cut.

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.58] Sadly :( :(  
[7.58] My dick is kind of a bit darker than my skin tone  
[7.58] The head has a purplesh colour before I come  
[7.58] Dont know the length tho :( :(

 **Levi.A  
**[7.58] Knowing your height, above average.

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.59] Cant say that!  
[7.59] Ur short! Does that mean ur cock is small????

**Levi.A**

[7.59] Tsk.  
[7.59] Just over 7 inches.

 **Eren.Y  
** [8.00] Wtf!?  
[8.00] Nice ;)  
[8.00] Cant wait to suck on that giant lollipop ;)

 

 _Oh,_ Levi thought. _I can’t wait for you to suck me either, Eren._ Licking his lips slowly, he continued typing.

 

 **Levi.A  
** [8.01] Yeah?  
[8.01] And how would you do that?

 **Eren.Y  
**[8.01] How sensitive are u with ur foreskin?

 **Levi.A  
** [8.01] That’s a fucking odd question.  
[8.01] Normal?

 **Eren.Y  
** [8.02] Hmmm  
[8.02] Can I tease u then?  
[8.02] Suck on the sides of ur dick  
[8.02] Lick ur head  
[8.02] Nibble and lick under it  
[8.02] Until i pull it down with my lips

 

Levi couldn’t help himself as he palmed his hard and damp bulge at that thought, the image in his head clear as day.

 

 **Levi.A  
**[8.04] Fuck.

 **Eren.Y  
** [8.04] I want to suck ur balls too  
[8.04] Are you hairy or shaved?

 **Levi.A  
** [8.05] Christ.  
[8.05] Is this 20 questions?  
[8.05] Do you want a picture?  
[8.05] Will that make this better?

 **Eren.Y  
** [8.06] Setting the mood here like u asked ;)  
[8.06] I trim it… sometimes lol  
[8.06] Nd yea ;)  
[8.06] If ur sure?

 

Levi searched blindly for his phone located on his desk. He couldn’t be assed to take a photo with his little handheld camera and load the photos. He needed to take them quickly and his phone was his best bet, even if it meant quality was going to be shit.

Levi wasn’t going to question the sudden change in Eren. He’d been waiting _months_ for this. They were going to get off. Together. And he was going to fucking make sure it was good for the both of them. The sexual tension between them had lingered for so long that even he’d been feeling like a starved teenager; seeking anything to water down the scorching heat he’d find in his belly almost every night.

The first picture he took was from his chest level and of his boxers with a very obvious hard cock in them. It was pushed flush to his body and leaning to the left. His underwear was tight enough to show almost all the details.

The second picture he had tugged the band down, revealing a small peak of the bright red head. Pre-come had already formed, making it glisten; a true testament of just how turned on Eren had made him with their chat.

The final had him lifting his hips, pushing the boxers down to his upper thighs with legs slightly spread. His shirt had been hitched up, giving Eren a delicious view of his happy trail heading all the way down to the base and around it. His cock was resting to the left again, aching and begging to be touched. But he withheld until Eren told him what he thought.

 

 **Levi.A  
** [8.20] Check your phone.  
[8.20] I pxted 3 photos.

 **Eren.Y  
** [8.21] Shit….  
[8.25] What the fuckkkk  
[8.25] Fuck ur so hot  
[8.25] I want u so bad right now  
[8.25] Can I get in between those legs?  
[8.25] Suck those balls  
[8.25] Run my tongue up that dick????  
[8.26] Hmmm Levi

 **Levi.A  
**[8.26] Not until you return the favour.

 **Eren.Y  
** [8.26] ;)  
[8.26] Sec  
[8.26] Ill pxt u somethin

 

It took ten minutes until Levi received two text messages. What he got sent had him hitching his breath and his body shuddering as a wave of lust ran over him.

Both were taken selfie styled, clearly from Eren’s front facing camera. Unfortunately that meant lower quality, but Levi didn’t care. The first had been from high above, Eren was seated in his computer chair, completely naked except for his navy green towel with the corners barely hanging on top of his thighs. He was licking his upper lip seductively, chest glowing an obvious red from being turned on, and finally, holding onto his dick. It looked thick and mesmerising being held in Eren’s hand.

It thrilled Levi more than he’d admit when his eyes took in Eren’s cock for the first time. He wanted to reach out and touch the delicious appendage, wrap his hand around it and wank his boyfriend until he moaned his name like a prayer.

The second was of his cock only, laying in a similar position as Levi’s own; showing off every inch and detail of it - to the short dark brown hair covering his balls, the tanned skin and veins, and the furious redden head, glistening with want.

Eren’s cock was simply mouth-watering, making Levi lick his lips and huff out a heavy breath, no longer able to hold himself back. He stroked his fingers lightly up and down his shaft, humming as he _finally_ wrapped his hand around it loosely, tugging the skin down and back up again. He tried his best to continue typing with his non dominant hand, but failed miserable.

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [8.38] Do u like what u see? ;)  
[8.38] Im hard just for u ;)

 **Levi.A  
** [8.41] Fuck, Eren  
[8.41] So fucking sexy.  
[8.41] Can I call?

 **Eren.Y  
** [8.42] I… I dunno  
[8.42] We said sxting <embarrassed emoji>

 **Levi.A  
** [8.42] Fucking hard to type with 1 hand.  
[8.42] You don’t need to talk.  
[8.42] I’ll talk and you type.

 **Eren.Y  
**[8.45] Ok

 

_Levi.A is calling….._

 

When Eren picked up the call, Levi’s headset was filled with mostly white noise and music playing ever so softly in the background. There was a huff of air blown through the mic before Eren spoke.

 _“Hey,”_  he tried tentatively.

“Hi.”

 _“Sorry about the music,”_  Eren chuckled, the sound of his chair squeaking in the background.

“It’s fine. Smart idea,” Levi shrugged, hand still lightly stroking himself.

Eren hummed, _“I’m sorry for not being able to hold back anymore.”_

“No fucking need to be. I’ve wanted this months ago, you shit,” Levi jokingly argued back, lips pulling into a crooked smile. He stopped lightly pumping then, allowing it to rest on his thigh with his fingers dancing ever so gently on it.

 _“Same,”_  Eren breathed. _“You have no idea.”_

“Oh, I do. Don’t you think my hard cock proves that to you?” Levi assured.

 _“Guess you’re right._ ” Eren answered. He lowered his voice when he continued, _“Are you touching yourself now too?”_

“I was,” Levi admitted. “I have a better idea now. If you want to play along.” He offered, lifting his brows even though Eren couldn’t see it.

 _“What did you have in mind?”_  Eren asked curiously.

“Follow exactly what I tell you to do,” Levi instructed deeply.

It took a few seconds of silence for Eren to finally reply hesitantly. “ _Okay… I’ll try.”_

“Let’s start from the beginning then,” Levi began, taking a sip of his tea he had near his keyboard. If he didn’t his mouth would run dry. “Remove your hands from your cock.”

Eren groaned in frustration. _“That doesn’t help anything here,”_  he complained.

“I don’t care. Bring the tip of your fingers to your lips and run over them lightly.”

Eren hummed confusedly. “ _Why? That’s so weir-“_

“Trust me,” Levi interrupted.

A huff of breath filled the microphone before Eren answered. _“Okay… I’m touching them.”_

“Good. Run your thumb over your bottom lip. If I was there, I’d kiss them and suck on that plump lip of yours until you open your mouth for my tongue.” Levi continued, trying his best to sound seductive.

Levi moved both of his hands to his stomach, running gentle fingers over his happy trail as he played the image out in his head. He needed to think of the entire scene and where he was going to lead it.

“I’d make out with you until you rubbed yourself against me in want.”

 _“Yeah…?”_  Eren exhaled. _“And then what?”_

“I’d move to suck on your neck, leaving bite marks in your most sensitive spots.”

 _“You can leave as many as you want,”_  Eren confirmed the unspoken question.

“Move your fingers down to your neck.” Levi instructed.

_“I did.”_

_Good boy,_  Levi thought. Eren was doing good with following him through this. He hadn’t expected the teen to do it, considering how both of them had been so turned on.

“Why don’t we move this to the bed instead, hn? I’d push you down, make you spread your legs as I get in between them to rub our cocks together,” Levi continued huskily, a wave of heat rolling over his body. Fuck, what he’d give to somehow magically appear in Eren’s room at that moment. To do exactly as he’d been imagining.

 _“Levi…”_ Eren murmured. Levi could hear the breathlessness of his voice already and they’d only just gotten started. Levi ever so slowly started to slump lower down into his leather chair, planting his feet flat onto the lush carpet. His hands moved lower too, one moving up and down his inner thigh of his spread legs.

“Move onto the nipples. You said you liked playing with them for me, didn’t you?”

 _‘Yeah…”_ Eren mumbled. A soft moan sounding into his headset as Levi pictured him squeezing his nipple hard. _“Hmmm,”_  Eren hummed.

“I’d suck one. Bite it as hard as you’d want while pinching the other,” his voice lowered automatically as Levi looked down, watching his cock twitch at the idea.

 _“Hmmm. And I’d grab your ass, pulling you closer,”_  Eren whispered.

Levi smirked. Eren was beginning to imagine the same idea as he had. He wondered if Eren had his eyes closed and which bedroom he thought he was in, and whether they were clothed or not.

“I don’t want you to touch yourself yet. I want you to run your hand through your bush, along your inner thighs sensually. Replace your hands with mine in your head,” Levi instructed next.

 _“Hmm but Levi-"_ Eren complained, sounding impatient with the slowness.

“Okay. I’d spread your legs,” Levi tried again. He heard Eren shuffle, the noise of sweaty skin moving along damp fabric. He must have slumped down heavier and spread his legs, copying Levi’s own position. “I’d rub your taint, as hard as you’d want it, kissing your inner thighs until you rutted the air.”

 _“Please.”_  Eren moaned quietly.

“If you asked nicely, I’d kiss your balls.” Levi’s hand coming closer towards his own.

 _“Can I play with them?_ ” Eren asked.

“Yes, squeeze and tug them. Run them between your palms.” Levi confirmed, copying Eren’s actions. They felt soft and hot on his palm. His pubic hair ticklish against his skin, but the sensual sensation distracting him from it.

Eren whimpered, _“And then what?”_

“I’d kiss around your cock on the sides,” he replied seductively. “I want you begging until I lick the tip,” he growled, voice raw with want.

 _“Fuck…”_ Eren groaned, drawing out the fu.

“I’d run my tongue around your head, mouthing my way down and up your shaft.”

 _“Can I-?”_ Eren pleaded.

“You can hold it,” Levi answered sternly instead.

 _“Levi,”_  Eren whined, his impatience starting to seep through openly.

“I’d take grip of your base, running the flat of my tongue on your slit until you’re begging me to take it all into my mouth.”

 _“Levi please,”_ Eren begged desperately. _“Please let me wank.”_ He choked out.

Levi clicked his tongue, fingers and thumb running up and down his velvety hot cock. “Okay, but follow my lead.”

 _“Fuck, just hurry, please,”_ Eren whined.

“I’d take you in, all the way until you hit the back of my throat,” Levi released a groan himself, hips lifting at the pleasure he was finally giving himself. His hand gripping at the right tightness, pumping his cock slowly. “And back up again, sucking on your head.” He swallowed. “And back down again.”

Levi continued on and on, until he could hear the faint sounds of skin on skin, Eren stroking himself to the same speed as Levi. He shuddered when he heard a few hitches of breath, the sound of a creaking chair as Eren began to move hurriedly. He bit his lip, head falling back, eyes closing as he tried to imagine what Eren looked like in such a scene. He would probably be sweaty, red all over, mouth open with heavy lidded eyes as he allowed Levi to watch his hand pump himself.

“Yeah, just like that, up and down,” Levi murmured, his mouth becoming dry as his breathing became laboured.

 _“Levi, please,”_ Eren whimpered. _“I need you so badly.”_

“Let’s go a little faster then, hn?”

Eren did as followed, both of them breathing in sync, Eren’s mewls and whimpers spurring Levi on to go harder and faster. His head shot up to watch as he stroked himself. Foreskin moving up and down his head, muscles trembling all over.

 _“I want you to suck me so badly,”_  Eren rasped, voice dry and rough.

“You want to fuck my mouth huh?”

Eren moaned. _“Yesss. And then. And then I want you to fuck mine. I’d take all of it. All of your seven inches.”_

“Shit.” Levi cussed, pumping faster than he had all night, shoulders pressing deeply into the chair, back arching ever so slightly. Eren’s dirty words made him hungrier and hornier. His cock was so hard, it was throbbing and begging for a release.

 _“Levi, you’re so fucking hot. I want all of you,”_  Eren purred. _“I want it now,”_  he continued, growling.

“And I want you bent over after you’ve suck me wet enough to _fuck_ you deep,” Levi grunted harshly, putting emphasis on the word fuck, hearing Eren throatily moan into the mic when he had.

 _“Holy shit,”_  Eren groaned, louder than before. “ _Yes. Fuck yes. As deep as you can.”_

Levi lost the fantasy at that. He wanted it _all._ He wanted to suck Eren until he was begging to come. He wanted to face fuck those pretty lips of his, have his gorgeous turquoise eyes gazing at him hungrily as they did so many nights when the sexual tension got too much. And most of all, he wanted to be buried deep inside of him. Pounding his prostate, having Eren scream for more as Levi fucked his tight, slippery hole.

Eren’s moans were deep, dry, and harsh - his voice strained from needing to be quiet. Levi could tell he’d be loud in bed, if allowed. He wished they had been alone right then. He wanted to hear all of Eren. All of his mewls, whines, and moans. Wanted to know if he could get Eren voiceless by the end of the night after hours of endless fucking.

“What are you thinking about?” Levi asked, his own voice husky, his so mouth dry that he struggled to find words.

 _“You and me, on my bed,”_  Eren swallowed. _“Your cock balls deep in me, fucking me in the best angle possible.”_

“Shit, Eren.” Levi gasped, hand tightening when it reached his head, just the way he liked it the most. Eren had murmured something quietly when Levi had said his name. “Yeah, just like that, good.”

 _“Hnnn, Levi. I- I’m.”_  Eren warned, his breaths coming in shallow as he was reaching his climax. Levi could vaguely hear the movement of his arm, of skin on skin, and the chair squeaking as Eren undoubtedly was fucking his palm.

“Yeah, me too.” Levi clenched his teeth, feeling the sweat roll down his temples and his back. His body was on fire, begging for the release he’d been holding out on for so long. “Want to come together?”

 _“Hmmm, please.”_  Eren sobbed. _“Please come inside.”_

Levi’s strokes became vigorous, head thrown back as he let out his own loud moan. His muscles shook, sparks flew behind his eyes, his back and ass arching off the seat, his heels digging into the carpet as he thrust into his waiting hand.

He blindly grabbed for the tissue box on his desk, knowing his release was close. So, so fucking close.

 _“Levi, please. You sound – you sound so good, fuck,”_ Eren rasped, his voice stuttering as Levi heard his head being thrown back.

“Shit-“ Levi bit down on his lip, a wave of arousal rolling over him as he heard Eren come, moaning fucks and shits, and _“it feels so fucking good,”_ until Levi tipped over the edge himself.

Flashing lights blinded his vision, balls tightening, hips thrusting one last time as he gave an extra hard squeeze around his head. He came into the waiting tissues, groaning deeply as he milked himself dry.

When he came from his blissful high, he heard Eren struggling to catch his breath. He sounded worse for wear. Almost like he was dazed and desperate for water.

“ _Wow,”_  Eren puffed. His voice sounded raw, like his throat was going to be sore the following day. Levi felt a little proud over that.

“Fuck Eren. That was so fucking good,” Levi elaborated for him, chest still moving, and hand still gently squeezing out what he had to offer. “I came so fucking much.”

Eren chuckled breathlessly. _“Same. I think I’ll need another shower.”_

“Want to join me then?” Levi offered.

 _“I wish I could.”_ Eren’s voice sounded desperate. Levi could hear the longing in it and felt his heart clench at feeling it too.

Levi tried to clean up what he could after catching his breath. He was wiping the rest of his cock off when he received a text.

It was from Eren. A picture. The same angle as the first picture he had sent. This time, his cheeks were vibrant red, his chest nearly the same colour. It had a sheen to it, almost like he’d been sweating up a storm. His hand rested on his thigh and his cock looked spent with come all over his stomach. Levi swallowed, ignoring any twitching sensation of getting turned on again.

 

 **[Eren]  
** All because of u  
And u said u were shitty at sexting ;)

 

“You’re fucking perfect,” Levi mumbled, unable to take his eyes off the photo. He didn’t know what to linger on the most. The beautiful eyes he could never stop staring into, the red cheeks, or the red chest he’d wanted to kiss. Or the come stained stomach that looked so enticing to him. Never in his life had he wanted to taste anyone’s come as much as he wanted to for Eren.

_“Hm? What did you say?”_

“I said sexting, never mentioned dirty talk,” Levi clarified, a little embarrassed to tell the truth. “Nice picture, by the way.”

 _“Oh,”_  Eren giggled breathlessly. “ _Yeah.”_

“Would you want me to lick you clean?” Levi teased, sitting up, placing his phone on the desk as he reached for his tea for a desperate drink.

_“Hmmm, would you really do that? Even if you’re as pedantic as you are?”_

_That cocky little shit_ , Levi thought. _Two could play at that game._

“I’d fucking eat your ass if you’d cleaned it well enough,” he added, eyes finding the picture again.

 _“O-oh, re-really?”_  Eren stammered.

“If you begged enough.” A small teasing smile found his face.

 _“Hmmm,”_  Eren hummed. _“Careful now. I might just want another round.”_

Levi sighed. As much as he’d really like that, he and his cock were spent. Even though it may have been twitching ever so slightly, he knew it’d hurt if he did. “Not happening. I’m beat. Best fucking wank I’ve had in months, let’s leave it at that.”

 _“Same,”_  Eren admitted softly. _“Thank you. It was.. it was honestly the best thing.”_

“Hn, it was.” Levi’s eyes now lingering on Eren’s face in the picture. Fingers moving across his screen to zoom in on it.

 _“Do you think we could do again sometime?”_  Eren’s voice was sincere, almost pleading. Levi clicked his tongue, a little dumbfounded as to why the teen would even have to ask.

“Do you even have to ask?” He deadpanned.

Eren laughed, the sound of his fingers scratching a part of his face. “ _Guess not…”_

They were quiet for a while after that, taking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Levi couldn’t lie. If there was anything he could do at that moment, it’d be somehow pulling Eren through his phone screen and having them take a shower together, and spend the night in each other’s arms. He sighed as quietly as he could, trying to enjoy the afterglow without putting a sour note of longing on to it too.

“I better head for a shower,” he announced, his sweat suddenly cold on his skin.

 _“Yeah… I might uhm… I might sneak back in for another one too,”_  Eren chuckled, the sound of him standing up from his squeaky chair and a grunt from stretching his tight muscles filling Levi’s headset.

Levi smirked. “Might as well. You lost yourself there for a moment. Mikasa might have you figured out considering how loud and needy you got.”

 _“I’ll just pretend I didn’t hear that,”_ Eren groaned, a towel being whipped straight in the background and then the music stopped.

“Would be unfortunate,” Levi agreed. “She might tell your mother and…”

 _“Yeah… um. Anyway,”_  Eren quickly interrupted. _“Want to still watch a movie after we clean up?”_

“Sure.” Levi sat back, wrinkling his nose as the wetness of his leather chair backing.

 _“See you soon then.”_  Eren pulled one side of the headphones off.

“Yeah.” Levi gripped his mouse, hovering over the end call button on their Skype chat.

 _“And hey…?”_  Eren added quietly.

“Yeah?” Levi asked, hand pausing on his mouse.

_“Thanks. I really mean it.”_

“No worries, Eren.” His heart clenched tighter as he said those parting words, still a little disappointed in not going with the teen for his shower.

 

 **[Eren]  
** U were right.  
She heard.  
Well…  
Lol…  
Looks like we don’t need to worry nymore ;)

 **[Levi]  
**She’s not telling Carla?

 **[Eren]  
** No.  
I negotiated dinner and dishes.  
Nd a night for her to be alone too.

 **[Levi]  
** Not bad.  
Good luck with that.

 **[Eren]  
** Brb  
Will see u in 10 mins ;)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bow chicka wow wow~~


	12. Chapter 12

December introduced a new feeling to Levi. It was one that he hadn’t expected to come as quickly has it did. Was it love sickness? He wasn’t so sure. He didn’t know the proper term for it aside from the feeling of _longing_. He desperately needed more of Eren. Texts, calls, and video chats were never going to be enough, he decided one day.

December was hard.

Eren and Levi were limited to calls on Sundays if everything went according to plan for Eren. They’d often texted; Eren always apologising for his inactivity and ending the nights with, _“I miss you.”_

As the month ate away slowly, Levi began to wonder if it would be possible to meet Eren within the new year. He’d have to be the one to fly over to Eren as it would be hard for the teen to visit him. He highly doubted Carla, Eren's mother, would send her son away alone. Usually she refused to for conventions, thus Armin always went along. Levi wouldn’t want that in this situation. He didn’t have space for an extra person and he’d want alone time with his boyfriend.

The only option would be to visit Eren.

It started as an inkling of an idea at the beginning of the month. But as time went on and as he began to miss and long for more Eren, Eren, and more Eren; he decided ultimately that he was going to do it. After his one year anniversary at work, surely they’d allow him to take a week off should he ask in advance.

Within the new year, he’d discuss with Eren when it’d be possible to fly over for a week. His assumption was August or so. Erwin’s mother had said a lot of the higher ups went away in July, so most junior employees went before or after. September would be too late, Eren would be at college and far too busy. June meant he couldn't quite yet take leave. So August was a done deal for him.

He wondered if Eren ever felt the same way as he did. Aside from the _“missing you”_ texts. He wondered if Eren ever thought about the way he smelled or felt like. Or if they would hold each other all night long if allowed to sleep together. He’d expected Eren to have, even if the teen never mentioned anything.

And so, with many lonely nights of going to sleep longing for his lover, time passed fairly quickly until he woke up on the morning of Christmas Eve with a waiting text in his inbox.

 

 **[Eren]  
** Finally xmas eve!!!!  
God  
I miss u :(  
Cant wait til we can talk again  
Last day today!

 **[Levi]  
** We fucking better.  
December has been fucking shit.

 **[Eren]  
** I know :(  
I’m sorry :(  
Ahh…!!!  
HAPPY 2 YR FRIEND ANNIVERSARY!!~~~

 **[Levi]  
**Still keeping count?

 **[Eren]  
** Levi -.-  
Oh!  
Ur going to the party tonight yeah?

 **[Levi]  
** Unfortunately.  
Going to see the old geezers not only at work but afterwards as well.  
At least they fucking know me well enough this year.  
It’ll make them stay away.  
Thank god.

 **[Eren]  
** Ahh~  
Well enjoy it!  
I’ll be crashing on the couch tonight  
Home alone marathon!

 **[Levi]  
**How the fuck do you not get sick of that movie?

 **[Eren]  
** I dunno?  
Its tradition!  
Ahhhhh  
G2g :(  
Breaks over :(  
Ma only gave me 10!  
Xmas eve is real busy this yr!!  
Talk to u tonight  
<3

 

That was the first time Eren had used a heart after his farewell. Levi was curious if it was meant as a kiss or a shortened way of saying those important three words he’s never told anyone before, but very much felt for Eren.

He tried not to dwell on it. Instead, he got ready for work on what would be a very quiet day. In fact, he ended up only working three hours before getting sent home by Erwin’s mother; telling him that she’d see him later that night.

Once he got back home, he booted up his computer and got to work on getting yet another 99 skill on RS - _Woodcutting._ He was one level off. He thought it was highly ironic since that was Eren’s goal exactly two years ago when they met.

 

-

 

The party turned out alright. Kuchel and Kenny picked him up, talking excitedly about _finally_ having turkey again. Kuchel playfully guessed with Levi on who would eat the most stuffing this year and betting how many eggnogs uncle Kenny would drink until he’d be drunk. The man obviously protested, going off about how weak eggnog really was.

It was good to see Erwin, Mike, Hanji, and Moblit again at the party. He spent the night thoroughly catching up with the group as they hadn’t met up since Halloween, and even then, they didn’t have the time to talk about themselves.

Erwin and Mike seemed happy, even if Erwin looked like he lacked sleep. His excuse being that his lectures and reading material was giving him a few too many late nights. Hanji was excitable as ever, Moblit smiling fondly at them every time. Under the table, Erwin and Levi had made quiet bets as to when he’d pop the question to Hanji. Levi’s guess being sooner rather than later.

After dinner and the distribution of Levi’s birthday cake with a “22” candle attached, Hanji had excitedly pulled Levi aside to a corner of the lounge where it had been quieter. They sat on a soft, well loved couch, nearly sucking Levi into the crevices. He had fond memories of falling asleep on that particular couch back when he had still been Eren’s age.

“I have an extra gift for you,” Hanji smiled, finally revealing the box they tried and failed to hide behind their back.

Levi furrowed his brows as the brown box was placed on his lap. It felt heavy and obviously had its outer coating ripped in some places; almost like giant price stickers had been removed the wrong way. The tape that held the box together had been ripped off too, leaving a red bow to hold it closed. Levi assumed it was for him to open it easily.

“Why? You didn’t have to?” Levi questioned. “You know I don’t like extra gifts.”

Hanji laughed, their brown eyes bright and watery behind their thick rims. “It’s not from me, silly. It’s a surprise!” They shuffled forward, knee touching Levi’s own. “Go on!”

Levi shrugged, undoing the bow before opening the box. What he found was thin brown paper, sealed shut with a _“Merry Christmas!”_ sticker. By-passing that, he came to a Chicago postcard laying on top of the items that were bubbled wrapped underneath.

His eyes widened at the aerial shot of the skyscrapers. His heart pounded in anticipation as he turned the postcard over. With shaky hands, he held the card and read the blue inked writing.

 

_“Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Levi!_

_Greetings from Chicago! Hanji messaged me ages ago and asked if I wanted to send you something for your birthday! How could I not have agreed!?_

_I’ve included a few things that I thought you’d like. There’s a tin of cookies from Ma’s shop. I baked them the day I posted this out. I hope they’re still fresh! They’re a holiday special here; dark chocolate and glazed cherry shortbreads._

_I know it’s not a lot. If I could, I’d have shipped myself to you._

_Have a good one, Levi. All the best “hap-penis” for this birthday and the many more I hope we will share! (Preferably in real life lol)_

_But until then, enjoy~  
_ _Love, Eren Y.”_

 

Hanji beamed as Levi stared at the card. It was one thing to see the teen’s writing on webcam and in photos. It was an entirely different to see the easily readable scripture in real life. He couldn’t help but drag his thumb over Eren’s name, heart palpating at the thought that Eren had touched this card. He had packed this box and even baked the damn cookies too.

“Open it! Come on!” Hanji broke Levi out of his daze. He did as instructed, placing the postcard aside gently.

True to Eren’s words, each gift was thoughtful. There were some tins of Levi’s most favourite flavoured teas from brands and shops he’d never heard of. Another small tin that was wrapped in a Christmas ribbon filled with delicious looking homemade shortbreads. He was going to save those for later, he decided. They looked mouth-watering and packed with goodness. Lastly a mug, which had him chuckling at the dorkiness that was his boyfriend. The mug was black and included a printed version of something from RS. The image was in a rectangular box, asking him to “ _Choose Option”_ much like you would when right clicking on an object on the game. The options being, _“Drink Cup of Tea, Use Cup of Tea, Drop Cup of Tea_ ”… and so on.

Hanji cackled as he passed the mug onto them. They called Moblit over with frantic waving so they could show their partner the mug.

And finally, separately bubble wrapped was a book. It was on the small side and flexible. He was sure he’d seen something like it before. Until he remembered; Hanji owned many of the same style of books. Sticky taped to the cover was a note from Eren.

 _“Something that isn’t related, just extra. It’s my first published volume. Armin and I found a place that prints any kinds of books. I was curious and got my first volume printed. I’ve had a read through, but I’m sending it to you for safe keeping. I know you’ll take good care of it. Maybe one day we can compare it to the official release? Read from the back, btw_!”

Levi did as told; flipping the book backwards, taking in the colourful, glossy cover. Pictured was a giant, skinless monster, and a boy in the same uniform Eren and Armin had dressed up as before. The boy wielded swords and flew through the air, about to attack the giant.

Intrigued, he flipped open the cover to find a loose paper, the same size as the book. It was of Levi. A still-life, pencil drawn photo of Levi. It was amazingly detailed and Levi had to look at it from a few angles to get over his initial shock on how life-like Eren had drawn him.

“What’s that?” Hanji asked, now that Moblit had the mug in hand.

“A drawing,” Levi smiled, handing Hanji the print as he hid the book in the box. It wasn’t like he’d share that with Hanji just yet.

“Wow!!!!” Hanji exclaimed. “Moblit! Take a look at this! Doesn’t this look _just_ like our little man?”

Levi’s eyes twitched when he heard that.

“It’s very good,” Moblit agreed. “If this was only a fun little drawing, I’d love to see his professional artwork.”

“What’s with all the excitement, hmm?” Kuchel’s voice interrupted them. They all looked up, finding her standing there with curious eyes and crossed arms.

“Eren sent Levi a Christmas box of goodies!” Hanji explained, standing up to show Kuchel the mug and drawing. “Isn’t he good!?”

Kuchel’s eyes widened as she stared at the picture. “It’s beautiful,” she agreed, smile bright.

Hanji nodded, insisting that they needed another round of wine, dragging Moblit along with them. Levi clicked his tongue, placing everything back into the box as they walked away.

Kuchel sat next to Levi then, passing him the mug, but keeping the drawing in her hand.

“He really caught that scowl perfectly,” she mused, leaning back into the cushions. “It almost looks like a black and white portrait.”

“Hm, he’s good at these,” Levi affirmed. “He’s hoping to get into an art institute for college next year.”

“Well then,” she chuckled, hooking a strand of black hair behind her ear. “He’s certainly very talented. And…” She hesitated, “A little young.”

Levi didn’t know what to say to that. He hadn’t spoken to his mother about Eren in full detail. All he ever got to tell her was that Eren lived in Chicago and they were in a long-distance relationship. She never asked any further questions and usually wouldn’t in the past as Levi never stayed in a relationship for long enough.

When she looked up from the drawing, Levi met her eyes with his own. Hers looked glassy, almost like they were welling up with tears. But he saw happiness in there too, so he shuffled closer to her until their shoulders touched.

“Does he make you happy?” She asked quietly.

“Very,” Levi blurted, completely sure of it.

“I guess that’s all that matters,” she smiled softly. “It’s such a shame that we both fell for younger men,” she sighed. “I hope he treats you well as you do to him.”

“He does,” Levi reassured.

Levi knew anything could happen in the future. Just because they were in a relationship and getting along now didn’t mean they would once Eren graduated from college. The teen still had lots of growing up to do, however Levi was certain they’d stay together for life. They had a natural bond and a natural progression. Levi had never felt more comfortable and safe around anyone in his life but with Eren.

“Well, don’t go running off just yet. I want you to live nearby for at least another two years,” she reprimanded, breaking the mood. “Let me meet him at some point too.”

“You will,” Levi replied. He was going to make sure of it. Within the next year or two, he’d hoped.

“Well I think if he sent you cookies and tea, then we both know he’s going to be a keeper,” she laughed, giving him back the drawing and rubbing his black hair.

“Happy Birthday, Darling,” she said lastly before getting up and walking away.

Levi snorted. _That wasn’t even the beginning of why Eren was a keeper_ , he thought.

He didn’t have the chance to text Eren his thanks until he got home from the party past midnight.

 

 **[Levi]  
** Thank you.  
For the presents.  
You didn’t have to.

 **[Eren]  
** HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
AND MERRY XXXXMASSSS!!!!!~~~  
Nd I did ;)  
Was it a nice surprise????  
Plz tell me the cookies survived xD

 **[Levi]  
** It was.  
They did.  
I’m keeping them for after Christmas.

 **[Eren]  
** Mission success!!!  
Store them in an airtight container lol  
Or else theyll go soft nd ew

 **[Levi]  
** Okay.  
Now I’m shit out of luck.  
Need to one up you.

 

He did as he was told by Eren. Finding an empty tupperware container in his cupboards and stacking the fresh shortbreads in them. He decided last minute to have a cup tea from the box too. He chose peppermint; feeling a little festive.

 

 **[Eren]  
** Lol!!!  
U dont have to ;)  
Bt if u do!!!  
Hanji has my address!! ;)  
I wouldn't be opposed to it ;)  
I’d like to see ur illegible writing irl  
Lol

 **[Levi]  
** On second thought.  
You’re now getting fuck all from me.  
You little shit.

 **[Eren]  
** I was jokinnnn!!!  
Levi!  
Plz!!  
Levi?  
Levi!!!???  
Where’d u go???

 

Levi smirked as he drank his tea in the quiet of his lounge, making Eren wait a little longer for a reply.

 

-

 

Levi felt a strange sense of Deja Vu when New Years came by. He found himself surrounded by the same friends, at the same location, and watching similar fireworks. The only difference now being that he no longer pined over _YeagerMuffinz_ , but was rather in a relationship with Eren Yeager.

He still longed for the real life connection. To stand in the freezing weather, little snowflakes fluttering over him and the hundreds of other people, as they watched the fireworks. He wished for Eren to stand next to him, hands possibly intertwined or held together in one of their pockets. To share a cliche midnight kiss, as he was sure Eren was the kind of person who loved that sort of romance. Levi would do it, just to see the teen smile.

It wasn’t lovesick per-say. It was just… wishing and hoping. It helped him concrete the decision to put in his holiday leave. Even if he didn’t end up going to Chicago, the break would do him good. Work was beginning to tire him out.

 

 **[Eren]  
** HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
God…  
I wish i could kiss u right now  
:(

 **[Levi]  
** Happy New Year.  
Are you surrounded by face-sucking idiots too?

 **[Eren]  
** Sadly :(  
Wish it was us!!!!  
So not fair :(

 **[Levi]  
**Even Mikasa?

 **[Eren]  
** Yeeeeeeeeeaap  
Even my goddamn sis  
Loooololol

 

Eren sent a photo at that moment. It was a selfie of himself and Armin, sitting on the floor in a warm looking living room. It wasn’t Eren’s usual surroundings, so perhaps a family or a friend’s; Levi wasn’t too sure. Both of them were pulling sad faces, Armin’s a little more dramatic with his mouth forming into a cry. Eren looked cute, Levi thought. He recently had a haircut, making him more _cute_ than sexy. Not that cute would be a word Levi would normally use for Eren.

Levi took one of himself. Arm extended, flash going off brightly, causing a few people surrounding him to protest with a groan of the blindly light. When he looked at the photo, his boredom was written all over his face. It surprised him though when he saw Hanji photobombing him with a peace sign behind him. He sent it to Eren anyway.

 

 **[Eren]  
** Haaaahh!!!  
U look how i feel lol  
Nyway…  
Ive been thinking…

 **[Levi]  
** That’s news to me.  
What have you been thinking about?

 **[Eren]  
** How would u feel if I came to visit u for NYE 2011?  
Or like…. Next yr…  
Wait.  
It’d be this yr!!  
We’re already in the new year!

 **[Levi]  
**Ironic.

 **[Eren]  
**What do u mean? O.o

 **[Levi]  
** I was going to ask if I could visit in August.  
For a week.  
I’ll be able to take time off then.

 **[Eren]  
** ARE U SERIOUS!!!?  
ARE U FUCKIN  
YES  
YESSSS YES YES YES  
PLZZZ  
PLZZZ LEVI  
I would… I WOULD HELP PAY FOR UR VISIT  
WE COULD GO TO A HOTEL TOGETHER  
YES  
ILL STILL BE ON SUMMER HOLIDAY  
IM SURE MA WILL LET OFF WORK!!!

 

Levi couldn’t help but release a breathy chuckle at Eren’s excitement.

 

 **[Levi]  
** I’ll fill in in the application when I get back to work.  
You need to tell me which week.

 **[Eren]  
** !!!!! OKAAAYY11!!!! YESS  
I’ll let u know tomorrow!!!!!!  
Bt!!!  
The offer still stands! xD  
Can I come visit u next NYE?

 **[Levi]  
** Of fucking course.  
Anytime.  
You can fucking show up without warning.  
I’ll take you in.

 **[Eren]  
** Well thats good to kno!!!  
HOLY SHIT LEVI  
Are u seriously wanting to come in Aug!!!!??!?

 **[Levi]  
**Fuck yes.

 **[Eren]  
** Wow!  
Okay!  
Yes!!!!!  
I have g2g right now  
Jean’s calling for more drinks  
Ill call u when I get home!!!!  
OMGGG LEVI  
U KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS RIGHT????

 **[Levi]  
** Are you drunk?  
We’ll get to meet?

 **[Eren]  
** Noooo lol  
We’ve been drinking coke nd energy drinks all night  
He’s just a lazy ass and making me get them -.-  
It means…  
We can finally be alone in Aug ;)  
;)  
;)

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a commissioned drawing that goes along with it! It is being drawn by [Aivelin!](http://aivelin.tumblr.com/)  
> You can find the picture right [HERE!](https://privatter.net/i/3542532)  
> (There are a few differences, such as it being morning! but please enjoy it either way!)
> 
> I stretched the truth a little! Skype only released their android and ios app much later on the year! In October 2010.

The New Year brought back normality to Levi’s life. Eren was back to his usual routines, no longer working too many days at Carla’s cafe. His school work was at a normal load again too which allowed them to do their usual business.

However, there were a few changes.

One, the snow that Levi dreaded with all his being was continual day in and day out. He’d started to catch a bus to and from work once December hit. It’d only be until February when it’d start getting warmer and the snow would stop.

The other and his most favourite part was the game of rebellious wanking.

It started innocently enough. Eren got a new smartphone for Christmas - one with a high quality camera. Skype had release an app for smartphones shortly after, allowing them to _finally_ voice and video chat from their phones. With that, it started as a photo of Eren naked in the mirror in the bathroom one night.  

In response, Levi sent a photo of himself in a similar pose and location later when he’d gone for his own shower.

Slowly it transformed into much more. Eren began a habit of teasing Levi, grating his nerves as Eren figured out which sentences and words made him pop a boner as fast as one could open a can of coke. He’d also learned which _photos_ Levi liked the most.

Sometimes Levi would be on his break, eating a sandwich with his colleagues when he’d receive a photo of a boner in boxers briefs from a high school toilet cubicle. Other times it’d be a naked selfie from a bed or bathroom, or another time, a short clip of Eren wanking himself while on the couch at home.

The best one was the time Eren sent a minute long video. He had been leaning heavily against the wall while on his bed, legs spread as widely as possible with two fingers up his ass, moaning Levi’s name in desperation as his fingers moved in and out easily. Levi had just about blew his head off in arousal that one morning. He may have been a little late to work too, but he _had_ to jerk off if he was going to concentrate at all.

Levi did his best to outdo the teen. He didn’t have much of a chance to be as rebellious. The worst being nearly coming in his own pants while sitting at his desk. Never in his life had he speed walked so fast to the bathroom to jack off while being in a public place. Well, that was a lie. He did once at work had to race to the bathroom, but for an entirely different reason when he had first learnt to cook chicken after moving into his apartment.

He found that Eren had a thirst for boners in slacks, especially when no underwear was involved. So, Levi humoured Eren once, as a gift for saying, _“Well done for sending in your college applications.”_ That gift being a photo of just what Eren liked, at work. He didn’t wear underwear for the whole day and he’d never felt so naked in his entire life.

But it was worth it. That night when he’d gotten home, Eren was all over him with a video chat and wank session that almost reminded him of their very first one.

That was just their sexual part of fun. In other areas, Eren had maxed - got all his skill levels to 99 - out his RS account in February. He promised to still play, cheering Levi on to max his own.

Eren had also sent in his college applications. The couple of days surrounding that had Eren on his nerves. Levi had to often remind him that it was _his_ choice and _his_ future. He needed to decide what kind of life he wanted to live. Whatever he chose, he had to suffer the consequences of it. But in turn, he’d also reap the rewards.

Unfortunately, Eren would only get the approval letters in April. Levi tried to change that conversation to anything else whenever it popped up. He wanted to keep Eren distracted as it made him a little too stressed for Levi’s liking.

 

-

 

 **[Shitty Glasses]  
** Are you going to get Eren anything for his bday?  
If yes  
Hand it over soon!  
I’m going to be sending him something too!!  
He got me a mug as well for xmas last yr!  
Not as cool as yours tho!

 **[Levi]  
**Maybe…

 **[Shitty Glass]  
** Oh come on, Levi!!!!  
Lil pumpkin sent you so many heartfelt things!!!  
How can you not!!!?

 **[Levi]  
** I don’t know what.  
How the fuck am I meant to outdo him?

 **[Shitty Glasses]  
** This isn’t a case of out doing someone!!!  
Do what your heart tells you~~

 **[Levi]  
** Columbus postcard?  
Fuck! Do we even have those?  
Art equipment?

 **[Shitty Glasses]  
** You could always send him a used pair of underwear???  
He’d like that!!!

 **[Levi]  
** No.  
Fuck no.

 **[Shitty Glasses]  
** Oooh! Now that u mention art supplies!  
You know that arty place in town???  
The one with the lil soft toys in the window?

 **[Levi]  
**Maybe?

 **[Shitty Glasses]  
** They sell manga drawing supplies!!!  
Like… gradients and inking pens!  
Things you need to draw manga!  
He’d like those!!!  
Maybe ask Kuchel to whip up something sweet for you?  
Eren’s got a sweet tooth doesn’t he!!?  
Get her to make those really nice chewy ones!  
The one with the Reese’s Pieces!!!

 **[Levi]  
** Not a bad idea.  
Thanks.  
When do you need it by?

 **[Shitty Glasses]  
** Hm….. end of next week?  
We could go for tea on a weekday!  
I’ll come up during lunch!

 **[Levi]  
** Alright.  
Give me a day.

 **[Shitty Glasses]  
** Will do~~~  
Just know…  
Eren is going to LOVE my present ;)

 **[Levi]  
**What are you getting him?

 **[Shitty Glasses]  
** You’ll find out…  
Eventually!!!  
Kuuuuufufufuuu!!!

 

-

 

Time went quickly and before Levi knew it, Eren was sending him a photo through Skype, wearing a familiar suit and red tie. However, this time his face was in the picture too.

Levi thought himself as a lucky man. Eren cleaned up good in a suit. It may have looked familiar, but it certainly was new. Eren had mentioned that he’d grown taller. Levi could tell ever so slowly in photos whenever he compared the most recent ones to the older ones. The teen had also gotten wider and thicker with muscle as the months went on.

He almost felt a sense of nostalgia when he saw their senior prom group photos. The same friends were there, however this time; Armin and Eren were next to each other while Annie and Mikasa were together. For once, Annie had the smallest of all smiles on her red lips.

They all looked older, like the seniors they were meant to be. Jean had stayed the same height as the others grew. Marco had grown wider, and the buzz cut kid now had blonde hair and was nearly Jean’s height. Armin no longer had his He-Man styled hair, but rather something normal with a bit of an undercut.

Overall, Levi didn’t care much for them. All he did was linger on Eren. The photo quality was better now. He could see the delicious tanned skin more clearly, the milk chocolate brown hair, the cherry red lips and tie, and the perfectly white teeth of a wide smile. Eren was handsome and he was _Levi’s_.

It was sometimes surreal for Levi to wrap his mind around the fact that he had met Eren on such a nerdy game. However, he was grateful. He’d never been happier in his life. He knew he was living his prime in the best way possible. He met a person who understood him, even when words weren’t needed. He longed to finally see Eren in person and it was a thought that crossed his mind numerous times as he and Eren would video chat until one of them fell asleep in bed; both counting down the months until August.

 

-

 

The day before Eren’s birthday was grueling and never ending. He had a few customers meeting him for financial help and they were especially tiring. Levi found himself counting down the hours in a snail's pace.

Eren had plans for his eighteenth birthday. His friends booked a few places to take Eren to, all a complete secret to him, including Levi. He highly doubted they’d be able to video chat or call on the actual day. Thus, Levi only had the day prior to spend as much time with his boyfriend.

So, nothing felt short of amazing as when he got home, signing in on Skype as his wifi connected to his phone. The notification was so instant, Levi couldn’t help but smirk.

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [5.30] Hey!  
[5.30] Welcome home  
[5.30] :3

 **Levi.A  
**[5.30] Hi.

 **Eren.Y  
**[5.31] Had a nice day at work?

 **Levi.A  
** [5.31] At the hell hole? God no.  
[5.31] You know the drill.

 

He went about his late afternoon; changing out of his work clothes, taking a leak, washing his hands vigorously, and heading for the kitchen for dinner and tea.

 

 **Eren.Y  
**[5.31] Unfortunately lol

 **Levi.A  
**[5.50] How was your day?

 **Eren.Y  
** [5.51] Hold up  
[5.51] Can I call yet?

 **Levi.A  
**[5.52] Let me eat my noodles.

 **Eren.Y  
** [5.52] Levi…  
[5.52] Ur like 22…  
[5.52] Shouldn't u be cooking every night?  
[5.52] Have u gotten bored of my recipes? :(

 

Levi snorted. He was leaning onto his kitchen counter, blowing on the instant noodles wrapped around his fork in one hand and phone in the other.

 

 **Levi.A  
** [5.54] No.  
[5.54] Eating instant noodles because I don’t want to waste time tonight.

 **Eren.Y  
** [5.55] Haahaha  
[5.55] That eager to chat?

 **Levi.A  
** [5.56] You’re going to be busy as fuck tomorrow.  
[5.56] Need to get in as much time as I can now.

 **Eren.Y  
** [5.57] Awwww!  
[5.57] U melt my heart Levi~~~  
[5.57] My sentiments exactly!  
[5.57] Let me know when  
[5.57] I'm heading for a shower

 **Levi.A  
**[5.58] Don’t have too much fun without me.

 **Eren.Y  
**[5.58] ;) ;)

 

Levi washed up his dishes while Eren was busy. He brewed himself a big pot of tea; one of the brands Eren had given him for his birthday. He closed up the curtains in his living room, turned off all the lights, and finally headed for his bedroom. He turned up the heat, closed his curtains in the bedroom too, grabbed his laptop and phone charger, and got himself situated on his bed for the night. He was in his most favourite position; leaning back against the headboard, legs stretched out and laptop on his lap.

An hour later, his laptop started sounding off. Eren was calling him for a video chat. Levi had been checking his emails, so he accepted the call rather quickly.

 _“I’m back! And!”_ Eren beamed, holding up a box that suspiciously looked like the one Levi had given Hanji to send. _“I think it’s close enough to my birthday that I can open it, don’t you?”_

Eren had received the box a week prior, although Levi strictly told him not to open it until his birthday. Obviously with Eren’s busy day ahead, the teen thought he could open it then.

“Why not,” Levi agreed, running a finger nervously on the mouse pad. He hoped Eren would enjoy the gifts that he sent. Hanji had reassured him numerous times that the teen would.

Eren didn’t waste time as he used scissors to cut open the tape. The camera was a little jumpy as he sat on his bed, the laptop far away enough to show a full body view of him with crossed legs. He was in black, soft looking sweatpants and a T-shirt that had Japanese Kanji written over the front of it. Levi always found the kind of shirts and hoodies Eren wore as endearing. He often wondered just where the teen got them from. Perhaps Chicago had shops that catered for weebs like his boyfriend.

Eren gasped, mouth flying open as he looked into the box and took out all the contents. Levi had taken meticulous care in wrapping it all. He was relieved to find that Eren was gentle with his gifts, unwrapping each bubble wrapped item carefully with his fingers. Levi watched eagerly as it all unfolded.

 _“Oh my god. Did you get me a shirt with my username on it?”_ Eren laughed, cheeks growing red as he held it up. It was a simple black T-shirt with Eren’s username, _YeagerMuffinz,_  printed on it in the same font and colour as it would have on RS.

 _“No wonder Hanji was asking for my shirt size. You’re sneaky.”_ He looked towards the camera, eyelids heavy in a suspicious expression before continuing.

The other items had been another shirt, a few handmade chocolates made in Levi’s hometown, a scarf Kuchel knitted just for Eren. He held it close to his face with an adoring face, exclaiming how soft it was and to thank Kuchel for it too. And finally, all the manga art supplies.

 _“Wow! Are these screentones!?”_ Eren exclaimed, eyes wide in wonder. _“I’ve never seen these in real life! Only on videos on YouTube!”_

Levi smiled, cheeks colouring ever so slightly. He scratched the tip of his nose to hide it. It still felt like yesterday that Levi stumbled into the art shop that Hanji suggested to him. Before that, he thoroughly read Eren’s printed manga a couple of times and went on to research ways to bring things like that to life.

It was hard to choose what exactly to get the teen. He’d been in the shop for thirty minutes before giving in and allowing the shopkeeper to help. She’d been well versed and knew exactly what Eren would like and need. She seemed to have been correct, if Eren’s reaction was anything to stand by.

 _“Thank you.”_ Eren smiled sincerely, bringing Levi back from his musings. _“Thank you very much, Levi.”_ Eren lifted his hand, kissing his fingers and pointing them to Levi to blow the kiss, a cheeky smile on his face.

It took every ounce of muscle for Levi to not smile at the kiss, but the heat finding his cheeks surely gave it away. With a click of his tongue and crossing of arms, he scoffed, “Dork.”

Eren chuckled, arms leaning on the box that still sat in front of him. His eyes trained on Levi, falling a little heavier with a look Levi understood completely.

 _“I can’t help it when I’m with you,_ ” he whispered, biting his bottom lip.

Levi’s face softened as they stared at each other’s screens. His stomach flipping and tumbling, and heart begging for Levi to somehow teleport to the teen. His chest grew tight and a lump formed in his throat, but he swallowed it away, sighing ever so quietly to ease it.

Eren must have caught on because he broke the eye contact, sat back and tapped the box. _“Right._ ” He looked back up again. _“What did you have in mind for tonight?”_

“Kicking your ass in bounty hunter,” Levi answered. “I don’t care, as long as we’re together.”

Eren began to pack the box away, folding the shirts and scarf nicely again as he nodded. _“That sounds good! I’m down! Oh and!”_ He paused his actions, a mischievous smile on his face. _“Ma’s out, Pa’s at work and Mikasa has promised to give me some privacy.”_

“Oh?” Levi raised his eyebrows, moving to sit up a little as he’d slowly slumped lower.

 _“Yeah,”_ Eren confirmed. _“No headphones until Ma’s back! Time for some music!”_ He stood from the bed then, pulling off his headset and walking out of the cam view. _“Any requests on music?”_

“Take your pick, Birthday Boy.”

 

-

 

They didn’t linger on RS for long before they moved onto YouTube videos and eventually a movie streaming website. Halfway through the movie Eren had to put on his headphones as his mother returned, and Levi changed devices, Skype forcing the streamed movie to lag every few minutes. Levi had to lean his phone against his laptop’s screen to see Eren. Unfortunately for the teen, that meant his only view was of a darkened room, only lit by the two bedside table lamps that Levi left turned on. Levi’s smartphone was a little older and didn’t have a face viewing camera like Eren’s.

Eren and Levi were in the same positions; laying on their sides, laptops within easy reach. Levi watched Eren’s camera more than the movie as time went on. He liked the fact that he could keep his eyes lingering on the teen without him realising. Eren always liked to point that out to him when he did it. The teen was leaning his chin and cheek on his palm with his elbow bent. His eyes going droopy as they watched the movie.

Their night full of talking had slowed. They were quiet now, enjoying each others company and watching the movie in peace. He enjoyed the fact that Eren and himself could share quiet moments of being on the line and having each other there without words. It was one of the best parts about their relationship.

With prowling eyes, Levi licked his lips. He couldn’t help but run his hand under the shirt he was wearing. He didn’t think he was in the mood for it. The day was long and all he wanted was to spend time with Eren and at some point listen to him fall asleep while on the Skype call. He had a quiet heart to heart with his own cock about it that morning too. He jacked off in the shower before work that morning, hoping to get out all the excess sexual frustration. Except, his cock had other ideas and clearly a mind of its own with having caught a second wind.

Levi ran light fingers over his belly button and happy trail, slowly moving them along the skin against the rim of his boxers. He tempted himself by dipping the tips under the band before pulling away. He didn’t need too much teasing; his cock was already growing in size at the mere thought of doing this while Eren didn’t have a clue. Although, his deep intake of air must have stirred Eren.

 _“Hmm?”_ Eren hummed quietly. Levi chuckled at his tired boyfriend’s confused face.

 _“What are you doing, Levi?"_ Eren asked again, the sound of shifting fabric coming from his phone. Eren must have shifted his legs as Levi didn’t see any movement on what was shown on the screen.

“Paying attention to a _certain_ area,” Levi purred, fingers dancing against the rim again.

He heard Eren suck in a deep breath, his eyes no longer droopy and his lip stuck between harsh teeth. _“Are you touching it already?”_

“No, only teasing myself.”

Eren hummed, a sudden mischievous expression written all over his face. Before Levi could ask, Eren was standing and picking up the laptop.

Confused as to what was happening, he asked, “What are you doing?”

 _“Moving the laptop to the end of the bed,”_ Eren explained.

“Oh, are you wanting to go all the way tonight? Isn’t it a bit late?” Levi lifted his eyebrows in surprise. Eren only ever did this if he wanted to finger fuck himself on the cam.

 _“Never too late when you’re the one starting a mutual wank,"_ Eren chuckled. _“Plus, I’m in the mood for some ass action.”_

“Oh yeah? How many fingers are you wanting to fuck yourself with tonight?”

Eren placed the laptop in its proper position and angle by sitting it on top of two pillows at the end of the bed. This was the best place possible which allowed Levi to see Eren’s ass, balls, dick, body, and face, should he sit up high enough for it. It had taken them a while to agree on the best angle. Once Eren was out of the screen Levi heard the ruffling of clothes. When Eren returned, he was only wearing his boxers and his headset. He took a seat on his bed, one leg crossed, the other spread and resting slightly bent at the knee. With a lowered his voice, and reddened cheeks, he purred, _“That’ll be a surprise for when we get into it.”_

“What if I’m already hard?”

Eren hummed, hand moving over his naked chest and down towards the rim of the boxers. Levi stopped the movie then, placed his laptop somewhere safe on the floor, pulled off his shirt, and grabbed his phone in his left hand. When he laid back down, he pointed the phone down at his boxer briefs, giving Eren a view of just how hard he already was.

 _“Fuck, Levi,”_ Eren hissed.

Levi’s eyes were trained on Eren’s own underwear. His body shivering as a wave of hunger washed over him as he watched the teen’s cock grow in interest. He groaned when Eren went to palm it, hand rubbing at his head.

“You like what you see, huh?” Levi teased, dipping his hand into his boxers until he loosely wrapped his hand around the hard, velvety smooth cock.

 _“Mmmmhmmm,”_ Eren hummed. _“Wanna swap hands?”_

“Fuck yeah. I’d rather wank that cock of yours all night long.”

Eren whimpered, hand copying Levi’s actions and slipping into his own underwear. Levi swallowed as Eren’s hand began to move under the fabric.

He stroked himself ever so loosely under the boxers, not hard or long enough to tug his foreskin down, but just a little to get some movement going. He was teasing himself, enjoying the feeling of the delicious heat building in his stomach. His pale chest was beginning to flush red as he continued to watch Eren stroke himself too. By the time Eren was falling back, shoulders and head hitting the headboard, Levi could faintly make out a wet patch on the fabric.

“Want to take those off for me?” Levi asked.

“ _Take yours off too,_ ” Eren suggested.

Levi placed the phone down to do as he was told, slipping them off and chucking them to the floor for later. When he grabbed the phone again, he made sure Eren had a nice view of his hard cock, resting on his stomach.

 _“Holy fuck,"_ Eren moaned. He licked his lips, eyes staring dead straight at the screen. Levi could imagine he had their video call on full screen, enjoying a face full of cock.

“Could be said the same about you, Eren,” Levi answered seductively. He watched as Eren spread his legs, a view of balls and a dick being wanked filling his own. “Look at you, spreading those legs for me.”

Eren spread them further, feet planting on the bed as his hips lifted into the air, light panting breaths echoing into Levi’s room. _“I’ll always spread them for only you.”_

His hands moved on from his cock to play with his balls, cupping them fully before rubbing each one in his hand. Levi mirrored his movements, rubbing them softly. He kept the action going as Eren’s lowered his right hand fingers, moving past his taint, and to his puckered hole. A hum of pleasure came from the teen as he rubbed his index finger against it.

 _“Let me just grab the lube,”_ Eren stopped, leaning over to grab his things from the bedside table.

Levi tried to get his breathing under control. The anticipation of watching Eren finger fuck himself was getting him a little too frisky and heated. When Eren leaned back, he shuffled a little higher on his bed, so Levi could just barely see his face.

 _“Don’t touch yourself until I do, okay?”_ Eren instructed, looking down so Levi could see his serious face to drive it home.

Levi clicked his tongue, “If you say so.”

Eren was quick to spread his legs as wide as possible, the cap of lube opening and closing sounding off as a finger found its way back to his puckered hole.

Levi greedily watched as Eren teased it with a finger. Levi was still only playing with his balls, hips lifting in the air ever so slightly, making sure the camera had a decent view of his now twitching cock.

 _“You have no idea how badly I want you to be here right now,”_ Eren whispered, careful with how loud he was.

“I’d be there in a fucking second if it meant I could finger you like that,” Levi affirmed.

Eren whimpered, the tip of his finger disappearing. He moved it in very slow and small circular movements, the pleasurable feeling slowly relaxing him. Levi could see how his muscles eased, allowing him to slide his finger in deeper.

“Yeah, just like that. Nice and slow,” Levi encouraged. He puffed out as he watched Eren’s finger completely disappear.

A satisfied hum came from his phone, Eren allowing his finger to begin moving inside of him very slowly. Levi could see the movement of his hand and his other fingers as he got rougher.

“Does it feel good?” Levi asked.

 _“Yes,”_ Eren hissed _. "But not as good as two.”_

Eren slowly pulled his finger out, only to slip it back in. He continued on, soon finding a rhythm once his ring of muscles got used to the intrusion. Levi went on to clench his teeth, cock already leaking precome on his stomach. He wanted to so desperately touch himself. So, he did what he could with his hand cupping his balls.

Eren began panting as he dug his finger deeper into himself, the sound churning Levi’s stomach, making him dizzy with want. Eren’s eyes were lidded, barely kept open as he stared at the screen. His cheeks were bright red and his lips looked wet and inviting. Levi wanted to kiss those lips, suck on them until they were swollen and plump. He’d bite his lower lip too, as he replaced Eren’s finger with his own.

Eren groaned as his finger left him entirely, uncapping the lube for more, this time covering up a second; his middle finger.

“Are you sure you’re ready for a second?” Levi asked, a little worried that Eren didn’t prepare himself nearly enough.

 _“Yeah,”_ Eren mumbled. _“I want to hurry this up because,”_ he gasped when his two fingers reached his ass.

“Because?” Levi pushed.

 _“Because I have a surprise for you,”_ he whimpered, two fingers just barely fitting into the tight hole.

“Shit, Eren,” Levi grumbled, legs spreading and stretching to plant his feet onto the bed, moving his fingers to rub at his taint for any other pleasurable feeling. Not being able to touch his cock was pure torture. It was twitching and leaking; begging for a hand to be wrapped around it.

Eren slowly eased his fingers deeper, giving Levi the most perfect view of his puckered hole stretching. His mouth was becoming dry from his pants, chest heaving deeply.

Once they were in all the way, Eren mumbled, _“Hmmm, give me a minute.”_

The seconds ticked by like hours as Levi waited with bated breath until Eren slowly pulled them back, and then eased them in again.

“Going to find that prostate for me?”

 _“Mmmhmm,”_ the teen mewled. It only took a few seconds before a choked sob filled Levi’s room. _“Shiiiiit,”_ Eren cried. Hips moving as he dug his hand deeper, no doubt moving fingers expertly against his sweet spot. _“Fuck, I wish it was you. I need you, Levi.”_

“It will be soon. Fuck,” Levi bit down hard, hand growing tired of holding his phone up. His body _screamed_ for him to just fucking relieve his pain, to get on with it and wank like he’s meant to. He held on for dear life - for Eren.

Eren fingered himself deeply a few more times before pulling his fingers out with laboured breaths. Levi gave him a while to get his breath under control before asking. “Why’d you stop?”

Eren took a deep breath and exhaled it rather quickly after. _“Okay,”_ he muttered, sitting up.

Without explaining, Eren leaned back to his bedside table. Levi, baffled by what was going on, only heard the drawer open and shut, before his eyes widened. When Eren returned to the camera’s view there was a toy… wait no, a fucking _dildo_ in his hand.

“What the fuck, Eren,” he scoffed. “When did you get a _dildo_?”

 _“Introducing Levi. Jr,”_ Eren smiled crookedly, sitting up on an elbow as he waved the toy at Levi.

It wasn’t the biggest thing in the world, considering Eren’s probable hand size. Five inches at most, Levi guessed. On the thin side too. It was purple in colour, and had a curve to it. The head portion having a few ridges around it.

“Are you fucking serious?” Levi asked incredulously, his tired hand that was holding up his phone now resting on his stomach, giving Eren a close up view of his small amount of exposed head and slit. “Did you name your _dildo_ after me?”

 _“No, not really. I thought you’d enjoy the joke.”_ Eren winked. “ _And not too long ago,”_ he smiled. _“It was actually a gift.”_

“From who?” Levi blurted, getting a little worked up on who would give **_his_** boyfriend a fucking dildo.

 _“Hanji,"_ Eren answered with a smirk. “ _They sent me a box a month ago, insisting that I needed to open it somewhere in private.”_ He laughed breathlessly as he looked at the toy. _“They weren’t kidding. It’s a prostate massager and they were demanding that I show it off to you on webcam at some point.”_

“Fucking hell, Shitty Glasses. What a meddler they are,” Levi clicked his tongue.  

 _“It can vibrate,”_ Eren added, wiggling his eyebrows. _“But that’s a little too much for me.”_

“Have you had much practice?” Levi asked curiously.

 _“I’ve managed to… uh… play with it for a while now. I’ve had it up there a couple of times.”_ Eren’s smile turned sheepish, almost like he was a little embarrassed.

“Do you like it?”

 _“Of course,”_ he cocked his head to the side. _“It’s obviously never going to be the real deal like yours. It’s a good compensation for now, I think.”_

Levi stayed quiet for a few seconds before lowering his voice and deeply demanded, “Show me how you use it _then.”_

Eren’s smile disappeared quickly, eyes growing heavy with want as he nodded just once. He leaned back to his original position, legs spread as he moved the toy down his stomach to his cock, rubbing the tip with the ridges against his hard dick.

“Shit,” Levi breathed. Fingers digging deeper into his taint.

 _“I can’t wait until you can rub yours against me too,_ ” Eren whispered, lifting his hips, rutting against the purple toy.

“What’s with the teasing? Just get to it,” Levi growled.

 _“I thought you liked to tease?”_ Eren winked, sounding a little cheeky.

“Not right now, you little shit,” Levi answered, lifting his hand with the camera into the air, allowing Eren to see his furiously angry cock and flushed chest. “I’m fucking desperate here.”

 _“Okay,”_ Eren laughed, grabbing the lube from beside him and lathering the toy up with his hand, giving Levi a show of just how well he could stroke the toy.

“It’s not a whole lot thicker than two fingers, but I need to go slow,” Eren said one last time, dipping it past his balls and to his puckered hole. He rubbed the tip around it, lubing up the surrounding skin.

With bated breath, Levi watched as Eren slowly eased the toy into his ass. Slowly, little by little, with hisses and a few grumbles, the teen finally had it seated until the handle. Eren was panting then, hips slowly moving up and down.

Levi couldn’t help but imagine what it’d feel like to replace his cock with the toy. He wanted to feel how tight Eren would be, how warm, and soft his walls are. And how much he’d beg for Levi to start moving and fuck him hard and deep, until they both spilled over into ecstasy.

 _“There’s only one problem,”_ Eren swallowed, eyes closed, bottom lip sucked into his mouth.

“And that is?” Levi wondered out loud.

 _“I’ve yet to build my stamina with this thing.”_ Eren’s eyes flew open then, hand gripping the handle of the toy tighter, slowly beginning to ease it out.

“Fuck, does that mean I can fucking _finally_ wank?”

 _“Hmmm, please,"_ Eren nodded, eyes now back on his screen.

Levi held his arm at a good angle at Eren’s confirmation, his other moving from his balls to finally dance light fingers all the way up his shaft to his head. He saw Eren’s eyes hungrily take in the sight.

He ran two fingers over his head, hissing at the feeling of finally being able to touch his cock. One finger dipped under the foreskin and then ran over the slit, spreading all the precome that had leaked.

 _“Levi,”_ Eren murmured.

With just two fingers and a thumb, Levi continued to play, pulling it down and back up again, never fully revealing his head to the teen.  

 _“God, I love it when you tease me like this,”_ Eren whimpered, his other hand wrapping around his dick.

Rather than stroking himself, Levi moved his hips, pulling the skin back fully for the first time. Levi saw sparks fly behind his lids as they clenched shut abruptly. Electricity ran through him, every cell in his body celebrating that he was finally giving in and easing his touch-starved cock. His eyes slid open again, fingers moving back and forth with his skin.

Eren’s moan sounded out from his phone’s speakers as the teen enjoyed the show. He wrapped his hand around his cock then, giving it a few slow and light pumps before rubbing the palm of his hand around his head, body shuddering in delight.

 _“You make it look so good,”_ Eren continued, breathing laboured again.

Levi watched as he began to move the toy in and out of his delicious hole, the other still wrapped around his raging cock. Eren never pulled it out far enough to completely leave him, only sticking to small movements.

“Me?” Levi smirked. “You’re the one taking in that dildo with that hot ass of yours.” Hand now wrapping around his throbbing cock, stroking himself at the same speed Eren was moving the toy.

 _“Fuck, why can’t it be your dick instead?”_ Eren growled back, sounding frustrated.

Eren sped up after that, eyes struggling to stay open and watch Levi’s actions as he fucked himself with the toy. Mewls and pants left Eren’s mouth as Levi groaned along side, matching their speeds as they changed the speed.

They continued the pace, only going faster every few minutes. That was until Eren drove the toy harshly into himself at a certain angle. The teen let out a shameful cry, back arching, legs tensing as he hit his sweet spot.

“Found it, huh?” Levi purred, pausing his actions as he watched Eren in wonder. The teen didn’t stop after the first thrust, he kept fucking himself, moaning Levi’s name endlessly.

Levi yearned, wanting nothing more than being there to be the one to fuck Eren like that.

 _“It feels so fucking good,”_ Eren cried, breath sounding harsh and dry. _“I can’t stop.”_

“Yeah?”

 _“Yessss,”_ Eren hissed, pumping the toy extra hard. His gasp sounded out so loudly, Levi’s body jumped starting as he began to furiously pump himself.

They matched paces, Levi pulling and squeezing extra hard, nearly to the point of it hurting. He wanted Eren so fucking bad.

 _“I need you,”_ Eren sobbed.

“Fuck yeah,” Levi grunted. “Just like that, Eren.” The teen hummed at Levi’s assurances.

“Fuck yourself hard and deep, just for me,” Levi demanded, sweat rolling down his temples, and back feeling damp against his pillows. “Imagine it being my cock. I’d pound you for hours.”

Eren let out an especially loud moan then, his other hand started pumping his cock. It was red and angry, glistening with precome from the lack of attention. Levi lost himself as he watched, throwing his head back, eyes looking down towards his phone. He thrust his hips to fuck his hand, craving more friction and speed.

It had felt so fucking _good_ , the pleasure filling him up, setting him on fire as his body burned and yearned for more and _more_. He craved for Eren’s tight, wet heat, of skin slapping skin, and of wet kisses, and playful tongues. Of Eren moaning his name into his mouth, wet and hot. With hazy half lidded eyes, his mind filled with images of transporting himself onto Eren’s bed. Taking the toy out, lubing his cock up, taking a hold of Eren’s thighs and lifting them up and forwards to spread that mouth watering ass even more, before he’d drive his cock into him in one easy thrust.

“I want to fuck you so bad,” Levi growled with clenched teeth, pretending that he was fucking Eren and not his hand. He’d be ruthless and fuck hard and deep. He’d pound Eren’s prostate with each thrust, making the teen cry out in fervor. If he was feeling extra nice, he’d jerk his raging cock too, only to have Eren moan louder.

 _“I can’t,_ ” Eren whined, voice sounding wrecked from his panting. “ _Please, Levi.”_   He begged.

_“Please let me come.”_

“Come for me, Eren,” Levi moaned, thrusting mercilessly hard into his waiting hand. He was nearing his own release, his stomach coiling, balls tightening and muscles tensing all around him. Electric sparks danced over his body, feeling the tip of his orgasm. He was so fucking _close._

 _“I’m- I’m~”_ Eren gasped, hips lifting into the air as he came harshly. His body jolted, hips stilling as come flew everywhere as his hand furiously stroked.

The sight tipped Levi over the edged, throwing his head back with a knock against wood, moaning Eren’s name loudly as he found himself surrounded in ecstasy. Blinded by lights flashing, his body began to swim in ups and downs, head spinning, cock jolting and come spurting all over his stomach. He kept pumping himself, breathing harshly with an open mouth, Eren’s name spouting out endlessly. He didn’t want it to end. He didn’t want this fire and passion to stop just yet.

He kept milking himself, tugging to get it all out. His cock grew sensitive but he kept on going, wanting to relish in the afterglow before finally allowing his cock to fall to his stomach.

Eren’s dry wheezing filled his ears, bringing him back down from his high. They laid there spent. It took them a long ten minutes before either of them caught their breath completely. Levi eventually lifted his phone from where he had thrashed his hand down onto the bed when he came. He found Eren laying there with a hands on his stomach, the dildo nestled between them. He’d shimmed down at some point, now laying down completely. Unfortunately Levi couldn’t see his face.

 _“Wow,”_ Eren whispered. _“That… that was something.”_

With a swallow, Levi wiped away the sweat on his forehead. “You were the one who blew _me_ away. Fucking hell,” Levi agreed and Eren snorted.

After a few more beats of silence, Eren sat up with a struggle, grabbing a tissue from his night stand along the way. Levi felt only a _little_ sorry to have seen the teen struggle from his stiff muscles.

 _“Now that was the best wank ever,”_ Eren laughed breathlessly, a lazy crooked smile finding his face. Levi lingered on it, taking in the wild hair, the headset askew and only on one ear, the sweaty forehead, and the bright red cheeks. Even his chest had been vibrant, almost putting Levi’s owned flushed one to shame. Levi couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He was mesmerizing, even after such strenuous activities.

“It was. We’ll need to do again,” Levi purred. “Soon.”

 _“You bet.”_ The teen smiled brightly. Levi couldn’t help but smile back, no matter how small. He stared at his boyfriend for a few seconds before a cold shiver ran over his body, reminding himself of the drying come on his stomach.

“I better get cleaned up. This shit is gross,” Levi wrinkled his nose, showing Eren the evidence of his orgasm.

Eren hummed, a mischievous smile forming as he said, _“Want me to clean that up for you?”_

Levi raised his eyebrows at Eren’s reaction. “Any other time, sure.” He sighed. “Not tonight though. I’m going to hop in the shower.”

Eren pouted, _“Aww okay. Call me when you’re done, please?”_

“Okay,” Levi agreed. “I’ll be back in fifteen.”

Eren smiled. _“See you then. I better get cleaned up too.”_

Levi ended the call and plugged his phone into the waiting charger. Once he got up, he stretched his stiff muscles from lazing all evening long, and took a sip from his cold tea. After he gulped that to completion, he walked a little faster than necessary for a quick wash under the hot spray.

As promised, Levi called Eren back no later than fifteen minutes since they ended their first. He only had one of his lamps on and was already dipped into his bed, a sheet and heavy comforter surrounding him. He swapped his pillows, leaving the sweat-soaked one to take care of in the morning. He was propped up, shoulders and head resting against the headboard and starting to feel the effects of a long day and overwhelming climax. The shower did its trick in tiring him further and relaxing him enough for sleep.

Eren answered the call in ten seconds flat, his face filling the screen. The room was completely dark with only Eren’s face illuminated in a white glow. He was tilted sideways, a sign that Eren was leaning his phone against something next to him, so he wouldn’t have to hold the phone. The teen was laying on his side, head and cheek resting on his fluffy pillow and a hand tucked under his chin. Levi’s heart and face softened at the sight and wondered how more endearing could Eren really get.

 _“Hey,”_ _Eren_ smiled drowsily, eyes barely staying open.

“The orgasm knock you out that quickly, huh?” Levi teased.

Eren laughed dryly, _“Watch it, you’re on speaker.”_

“Right.” Levi smiled.

 _“Wish I could see you,”_ Eren mumbled, an almost bittersweet expression on his face.

Levi flipped the phone around, hoping he was giving Eren a good view of himself before turning it back with a disappointed groan coming from his phone.

_“I think it’s about time you got a new phone with a better camera.”_

“Within time,” Levi agreed. He really did need a new one, just so he could appease his boyfriend… and well because he was getting sick of it too.

 _“You look tired too,”_ Eren murmured, his eyes drooping again. Levi couldn’t take his eyes off Eren as the teen slowly started to get sleepier. It made Levi's heart clench, almost to the point where he wanted to reach out and snuggle behind him.

“As do you,” he commented. His eyes looked to see the time, finding that it was already half past midnight. It came as a surprise. He was late. Levi originally planned on wishing the teen a happy birthday on the dot of midnight for Eren’s timezone. It was a shame their activities had sidetracked him.

“Happy Birthday, Eren.”

Eren smiled cheekily, eyes opening widely again. “ _You’re an hour and a half late,”_ he chuckled breathlessly. _“But for that good of a wank, I’ll forgive you.”_

“Sorr-”

 _“Thank you,”_ Eren interrupted. _“Thank you for the best birthday.”_

“Here’s hoping for better ones,” Levi replied.

The teen’s eyes fell closed again, his head digging a little deeper under his covers until his chin was covered. _“Hmmm, yeah,"_ he hummed in agreement. _“Ones where we can kiss and end the night in bed together.”_

Levi smacked his lips at that, chest tightening and throat throbbing. He wasn’t the kind of person to cuddle. In fact, he hated how sweaty things got between two bodies under the heap of covers. But with Eren - he longed to sleep with him. To have his arms around Eren’s waist, to kiss his shoulders, and to have his crotch flushed against his ass. He also wanted the opposite; to be held by the tall and widening teen, to feel Eren’s naked chest flush against his back, to hear and feel the sweet nothings that would be whispered into his shoulders and neck. He knew Eren was a cuddler and somehow he was slowly being converted too.

“Soon,” Levi promised, his own eyes lowering at the screen. For fear that the teen hadn’t set himself up for the morning, Levi broke the sweet mood. “Eren.”

The teen hummed, eyes slitting open just barely.

“Do you have your alarm set?”

Eren nodded, a throaty affirmative coming from him too.

“And do you have your phone charging?” Levi asked lastly.

 _“Yeah,”_ Eren breathed. _“Can you stay with me til morning?”_ He whispered.

“Of course,” Levi answered instantly. All he got was a bright smile and eyes falling shut again. As the smile faded, Eren puckered his lips, kissing the air with a smacking sound before giggling quietly. With a jittery and warm feeling in his belly and chest, Levi replied quietly. “Yeah, you too.”

Eren quietened after that, quickly falling asleep. Levi watched as Eren’s breathing settled into a slow rhythm. It was calming and was making Levi’s own eyes feel tired. He slid down from the headboard, leaning over to switch off his lamp and double check that his alarm was set for the next day even though he’d be woken up by Eren’s earlier one.

He flipped onto his side, eyes never leaving the phone screen filled with his boyfriend’s face. A sigh left his mouth, feeling almost bittersweet.

It had felt like yesterday when Levi met the teen. Eren was fifteen and playing a dorky game, and now he was eighteen, about to enter college in a few short months. Levi couldn’t believe how madly in love he fell with Eren and how his world began to revolve around him. On some days, Eren was the only person who made his life worth living. He was someone who excited Levi day in and day out and at other times, made him feel so at ease.

As he continued to watch, his heart throbbed and yearned. He couldn’t wait to finally be surrounded by Eren. To see him without blurry cameras and still photos. To hear his voice without the tininess and static of distance. He longed to touch Eren’s skin, wondering if it was soft and smooth or hard with muscle. To run a hand through the fluffy hair and to cup his now sculpted jaw. He couldn’t wait to know what Eren smelled like either. Levi often pondered what Eren naturally smelled like or if he wore cologne, and whether or not it would leave Levi trembling or simply love it enough to think of it as home. Of course, he also couldn’t wait for a taste, but at that moment, all he could think about was how much Eren melted his heart and soul and how desperately he wanted to have his warmth beside him.

Five months was still such a long way away. He wished it was two - or perhaps a week away instead. He would not leave the teen’s side the moment they got to meet. After all, he’d been so irrevocably in love with him for such a long time, that not having Eren fill his heart would be strange and possibly empty for him. He’d gotten so used to it, he couldn’t remember what it felt like not to long for him.

A very rare loving smile came to him as he watched Eren’s cheek get squished between his face and pillow, loose strands of hair falling onto his face. Gentle snores and a huff of even breathing sounding out in his quiet room. Eren always looked so at peace when he was asleep. Levi couldn’t wait for the night when he could reach out and stroke his face softly. Perhaps, if he was tempted enough, give his cheek a kiss and say the words that he truly meant and felt.

With a final sigh, Levi settled for sleep; moving onto his stomach as a left hand wrapped around the phone beside his pillow. He fell soundly asleep that night, smiling and dreaming of long nights spent with Eren.

 

-

 

 **[Eren]  
** Guess what!!!  
GUESS FUCKING WHAT!

 

It was April already. Levi was on his lunch break at work, checking his phone for any messages that Eren had sent that morning. His day was busier than anticipated. He normally could have a quick look at his phone during quiet periods, but he didn’t get the chance that morning.

 

 **[Levi]  
**What?

 **[Eren]  
** FINALLY!!!!  
I’VE BEEN WAITING!!!  
I got in!  
Both Chicago and the institute!!!!  
HOLY SHIT LEVI I GOT ACCEPTED TO BOTH

 

Levi smiled as he read the text, lowering his face and covering his mouth with a hand so no one could see it. He knew Eren would have gotten accepted. There was no way with SAT results like Eren’s that he wouldn’t. The teen was surprisingly smart and an incredibly talented artist. Levi’s mood instantly lifted from the good news, his chest filling with pride to know Eren got what he deserved.

 

 **[Levi]  
** Congratulations!  
That’s good news.  
I’m proud of you, Eren.

 **[Eren]  
** Thank you!!!!!  
God…  
Now I have to choose!!!!

 **[Levi]  
** Remember.  
Choose what YOU want.  
Not your mother, father, or Mikasa.  
Not for me.  
For YOU.

 **[Eren]  
** Well… Then.  
There’s not much of a choice is there ;)

 **[Levi]  
** You’ll soar the world, Eren.  
Do yourself good.  
You’ve got fucking talent.

 **[Eren]  
** I can dream lol  
But ok  
:)  
I think I’m going to do it lol  
If they think I’m good enough…

 **[Levi]  
** You are.  
They’ll be shooting themselves in the fucking foot not to accept you.  
Good luck.

 

-

 

Later that night as Levi continued to punch in numbers into documents, he received a photo on Skype of Eren’s filled out enrollment to the art institute. He felt immediate relief to have seen Eren choose a school that would suit him best and hone in on his already great skills.

 

 **Eren.Y  
** [6.45] Art school here I come!~  
[6.45] Ma FINALLY agreed!  
[6.45] As long as I keep working at the cafe lol  
[6.45] She’ll be happy xD

 **Levi.A  
** [6.46] Good on you, Eren.  
[6.46] They’ll shit their pants when they see how good you are.

 **Eren.Y  
** [6.46] Lol!!!!  
[6.46] As if!!!!  
[6.46] Theres prob so many other good ppl :(

 **Levi.A  
** [6.47] Not as good as you.  
[6.47] So?  
[6.47] Have you decided on living arrangements?

 **Eren.Y  
** [6.48] Going to be staying home :)  
[6.48] Im closer to the institute from home than anywhere else  
[6.48] Might as well!  
[6.48] Free living woooo!  
[6.48] Of course…… if u ever wanted to move here instead...  
[6.48] Id like…. Make that change easily for u ;)

 **Levi.A  
** [6.49] Let’s first see how August goes.  
[6.49] New Years too.  
[6.49] And my job.  
[6.49] I can’t leave this fucking job.  
[6.49] Ever.

 **Eren.Y  
** [6.50] That’s right Dx  
[6.50] Hahaha!!!  
[6.50] Only 4 months to go!  
[6.50] I cant wait!!!!  
[6.50] U interested in a calling session tonight?

 **Levi.A  
**[6.51] If you don’t mind me entering fucking data all night.

 

_Eren.Y is calling…_

 

-

 

May flew by quicker than any of them expected. Eren had his final high school exams, causing him to quieten down for the final portion of the semester. He ran through those quickly, scoring over 85% on the majority of them. Levi was always astonished at how smart the teen really was, but always incredibly proud too.

From mid May and on wards, Eren often spoke excitedly about graduation. It would be held in early June. While he should be attending classes like a normal student, he was going to instead help his mother out within the last two weeks before graduation. They had a full time barista go on maternity leave after working with them for numerous years. He had to fill the gaps wherever he could, unfortunately.

Eren mentioned Armin was the valedictorian for their year. He may have complained, perhaps a bit too much, about Armin’s tension and stress. Eren somehow became the stress ball, helping Armin wherever he could. Levi didn’t mind too much, of course, he understood how much Armin meant to Eren. He wouldn’t ever get between their friendship, even if it caused him less hours of seeing Eren.

Levi found himself thinking ahead often in May since there was so much to look forward to. Their anniversary was coming up quite quickly. By mid-June, they’d have been together for a year. Following that by nearly two months, Levi would touch down in Chicago with plans of meeting Eren at the airport. He already knew that he was probably going to be a nervous wreck on that flight. Never mind the fact that it’d be the first time he would be flying in _years_ , but knowing he’d have to sit in a plane for an hour and a half with such tension was already gave him the nervous jitters.

The butterflies he got reminded him of a time when he’d been lost within a game at the end of summer two years prior. It was at a time when his heart leaped and raced at the thought of spending yet another afternoon with _YeagerMuffinz._ Even though the butterflies may have eased a lot since then, the powerful feelings of familiarity and _home_ were definitely far greater in comparison.

 


	14. Chapter 14

“Ackerman. Smith’s calling for you,” Rico called over from Levi’s cubicle wall.

This wasn’t anything unusual nowadays. He’d recently began to talk to the woman during the week about clients and updates on everything else. As work progressed, Levi became a star worker in his department. He had a long line of happy customers with some even asking _specifically_ for the man himself. People heard of his harsh exterior, but ignored that in favour of getting their fiances sorted as quickly and painlessly as possible.

Levi didn’t think he’d ever be good at this kind of job. Back when he was in high school, the idea of sitting in an office chair working out data analysing, helping people sort out their taxes, bills, financing their homes, and companies among other things, seemed like an utter fucking bore. Nonetheless, he was thankful for having been offered the position back then and given the push to try it even if the idea of it was bland. It all turned out quite well in the end, after all.

Levi made sure he didn’t have any clients booked for a meeting within the next hour and quickly made his way up a floor on the elevator - where the lawyers and the CEO worked.

The floor was more commonly made up of glass rooms, each sound proof and the chance to be made private with curtains. He didn’t bother to look around as he was on a mission to Mrs. Smith’s office.

He knocked, Erwin’s mother calling for him to enter shortly after. “Ahh, Levi! Come in, come in!”

Levi did as instructed, closing the door behind him. He sat on a luscious leather seat in front of the desk, watching as the women sorted a few stray pieces of paper on her desk.

“I wouldn’t have contacted you about this under normal conditions. However, my brother has asked _specifically_ for you,” she started, a pen in hand and a small booklet of paper in front of her now.

Her hair was tied back in a small bun, vibrant blonde hair that matched Erwin’s almost exactly. Even with the amount of years of stress from running a company, she held onto her age well. Levi was sure she was looking forward to her early retirement once Erwin sorted his life out.

Her smile was encouraging as she continued. “As you know my older brother has recently moved his half of the firm to a new premise. He’s always done quite well for himself and the new location is much bigger than any of us had expected. However, he hasn’t been able to hire enough staff to keep ahead in the sudden influx of new customers the location brought him.”

She shifted to lean her elbows onto the desk, face growing a little serious. “He’s contacted me asking for your help. He’s heard of your diligent work and he wants you to pick up the influx of customers they’ve received. It would really help him a lot in the meantime until they can find more accountants to hire.”

She sighed. “Unfortunately that means you’ll have to take a trip to his office for a couple of days. We negotiated three nights and four days. We’ll pay for your hotel stay and any extra overtime you will be doing.”

That didn’t sound like too bad of an offer, Levi thought. Quite frankly, he enjoyed it when he could lose himself in his work. He felt more fulfilled when he could sort out numerous kinds of clients and businesses within one singular day. It had almost become a challenge for him to do so. A trip to a different city also intrigued him. It would be nice to get away for a short while, especially if it was only for a few nights.  

“Alright. Four days doesn’t sound bad. I could use the change in scenery,” Levi attempted to joke. “When do you propose I go?”

Mrs Smith smiled, her shoulders relaxing at his reply. “He was asking for next week. Unfortunately with meetings already booked with clients on this side, I’d rather you not. It’ll have to be the following week. We’ll have you fly out on a Monday morning.”

Levi’s eyes widened a fraction. “Fly? Is his firm _that_ far away?”

Levi hadn’t flown in years. In fact, the last time he had was at least seven years ago, when his grandparents first retired and needed help to settle at their home somewhere in Utah. The idea of flying again had him suddenly excited. Sure, his acknowledgement of flying to Chicago in August was an exciting prospect, but now it was made even better knowing he’d have practice in doing it before then.

But, he couldn’t quite remember when was the last time he saw Erwin’s uncle. Nor could he remember where he was based. He always assumed it was within state, but this sounded somewhere far away.

“Oh goodness no. It'd be much faster to fly than drive for five hours,” she snorted, sitting up with a smile.

“Where is he located?” He inquired, furrowing his brows.

“Ahh, I’ve forgotten that it’s been a few years since he’s attended a Christmas Party, my apologies,” she beamed. “He’s in Chicago. He's leased a central office in the city after having one on the outskirts for years. With the new location, he’s been reaping the rewards of the increase of customers.”

Levi’s eyes grew bigger, his breath hitching ever so slightly.

_Chicago._

He’d be getting a free trip to fucking Chicago!?

_In two weeks!?_

“I’m aware you have time off booked for Chicago already. So perhaps this could give you a bit of a teaser? We’ll have you chauffeured for the few days. The city can be quite intense,” she continued when Levi didn’t reply from his internal turmoil. “I’ll have Rico email you the details of your plane and stay.”

“Yes. Okay.” Levi confirmed, head spinning at the speed of light. He was struggling to wrap his mind around the sudden prospect. How on _earth_ had he gotten so lucky to have been chosen to fly there to simply _help_?  

Mrs Smith smiled at him expectantly. It took him a second to realise that was his cue to leave. Mind numb and heart palpitating, he thanked her and left the office. Once on his floor, his short legs carried him quickly towards his desk, hurriedly pulling out his phone from his suit pocket once he reached it.

He had to tell Eren immediately. He was going to fucking _Chicago_ two months before their assigned meeting! What if they could meet for an evening somewhere? He knew this job would keep him too busy to leave the establishment during lunch breaks, so his next best bet would be to have Eren join him for dinner or perhaps… Spend the night at the hotel. Fuck, that’d be even a better idea, he decided. They’d finally be able to do everything they’ve always wanted to; sexual and soft. This only excited him more, urging him on to send it quickly.

With fast and diligent fingers, he texted Eren.

 

 **[Levi]  
** I have news.  
Good news.

 

Levi knew Eren wouldn’t reply until school finished. Eren was particularly busy on that day and had told Levi that he’d only be able to text during lunch or after school. With that thought on mind, Levi calmed his racing heart. Perhaps it’d be better to tell him the news when he could reply instantly. Still, even though he knew Eren wouldn’t reply any time soon, he couldn’t help but look at his phone every once in a while.  

 

 **[Eren]  
** Heeey!  
Sorry for the late reply!  
Oh yeah?  
What's the good news? xD

 

When Levi saw the text once work was done, he giddily raced home before answering. He didn’t want to reply just yet, he’d rather prefer to be at home and have the option to talk to Eren about it all night long without distractions. Of course, he stopped on his way home to get a take out meal as a celebration.

 

 **[Levi]  
** We’ll meet sooner than we expected.  
Week after next.

 **[Eren]  
** Ur coming to Chicago!!!!!!!!!!????  
WHAT????  
YYYYY????  
OMG THIS IS GREAT!!!!!  
WHAT ABOUT AUGUST!!!?

 **[Levi]  
** Boss wants me to help out the other firm.  
Somewhere central.  
Who the fuck knows where.  
It's all paid for.  
I just need to fly and do my shit.  
August is still a definite.  
That isn’t going to change.

 **[Eren]  
** THS IS SO GOOD YEEEESSS  
LEVI  
WERE GOING TO MEET  
WE HAVE TO!!!!!  
WHAT DAYS U COMINNNN?????

 

Levi allowed Eren to spam him with caps lock on. His smile was fond when he read Eren’s adorable excitement as he munched on the corner of his taco, sitting at his kitchen counter.

 

 **[Levi]  
** Second week of June.  
I should be there Monday to Thursday.

 **[Eren]  
** Shit….  
7 to 11 yeah???  
That’s grad week!!  
Arrghh!!!  
Grad day is on Thurs!!!  
This isn't fair!!!!  
Im workin that week at Ma’s cafe!!! >:(

 

Levi cussed, dropping his taco on the plate to begin typing vigorously. His heart plummeted heavily to his stomach, suddenly making him lose his appetite.

 

 **[Levi]  
** Shit! It is!  
Fuck. I forgot!  
Are you certain you don’t have time to spare?  
What about dinner one evening?  
Are you saying we won’t be able to fucking meet?  


**[Eren]  
** No!  
Noooo!!!  
I'll work something out!!  
Thurs will be a major no go!!!  
Bt…. I'll see bout Mon-Wed!!!  
Armin wants to practice his speech…  
Bt maybe he can cancel one night!!!?  
I swear! I’ll work something out!  
I'm gonna be disappointed too if we can't :( :(

 

Levi groaned, hand running through his black hair and scratching at the shaved portion. _How fucking unfair,_ he thought. He got the chance to meet Eren earlier than they had planned and it all turned out they wouldn't be able to meet after all. Levi knew how important high school graduation was to teenagers and their parents. And he knew how Carla was also working Eren to the bone due to lack of staff. He couldn’t compete against such important things.

With a hopeless feeling and a sour taste in his mouth, he continued.

 

 **[Levi]  
** Give me an hour of your time, Eren.  
That’s all I fucking ask for.  
I know we’ll meet in August.  
But fuck.  
If we can meet earlier, then let’s fucking meet earlier.

 **[Eren]  
** Id like more than an hour!!!!  
Ill see if i can worm something out of ma!

 

-

 

Chicago was nothing more than a giant concrete jungle. Skyscrapers upon skyscrapers towering in every direction he looked. Levi had never felt so small and lost in an unfamiliar place as he had on his business trip to Chicago.

Monday was hell. He woke up at the crack of dawn to catch a plane at six in the morning. It was an hour and half long, thankfully quiet with no one seated next to him. The airport was big and confusing, but he eventually found his way out as he had no checked in luggage; just a carry on bag with all his clothes for the short stay.

He was met by a tall man holding a sign with his last name and was driven to his hotel stay, a tall and looming building overlooking a park and Lake Michigan. The drive had been mesmerising as he watched the skyscrapers within the distance from the airport. His eyes was filled with interest as they drove through streets with towering buildings on either side of them. He was checked in rather quickly into a luxurious room, and chauffeured to the nearby office scraper a few minutes away. He wasn’t too sure in what direction; the massive buildings surrounding him were quite disorientating.

The city was bustling and never stopping. Numerous people, be it business workers, tourists, students, or homeless people could be found on any street he’d managed to look at. Everything seemed _bigger_ and more than what his tiny city in comparison had to offer.

He couldn’t help but think of Eren in those moments. The teen had grown up in such an environment. Had no doubt walked these streets many times in his life and was probably able to find his way without needing a map. He wondered if Eren would find Columbus a dead-beat city in comparison. The teen would probably get bored within an hour, Levi decided.

Finally taking a look at the office building, Levi marvelled at the sight. It was made purely of glass. It sat right next to a busy street full of honking cars and taxis, people bustling past it, on their own mission. A plaque on the side of the building listed all the businesses located inside. His eyebrows raised in surprise when he saw just how many it housed. It was still early morning when he arrived there and already the sweltering air was getting to him. Luckily the shade of the skyscrapers offered much relief for Levi and his suit.

The firm was up many floors. It’s layout was similar to the one back home, only much bigger and more spacious. A lot of cubicles were empty, mostly the only ones on the forefront having workers in them and already tapping away at their computers.

He was greeted by Mr Smith at the reception desk. The man was older than Mrs Smith and clearly a lot more formal and stern looking. Levi was then introduced to the team of accountants from the old establishment; all looking tired and a little over worked. Levi was whisked away next by Mr Smith after the introductions and forced to sit through a boring hour long meeting on what was to be expected of him and if there were any changes he needed to make to his work structure.

After the meeting, Levi was shown to his desk by a blonde man who was oddly quiet and whom he later learned was named Farlan. It was the far most left one, right by the giant glass windows, looking onto the street many floors down. Levi could only barely make the sound of honking cars from below, the noise of tapping of keys and chatter louder than it.

His desk and cubicle were neat, tidy, and completely brand new. There were numerous unopened packets of pens, post it notes, and many other office supplies. The desk was black and still shiny, the chair unused and smelling of fresh fabric and plastic. Even the computer itself seemed brand new, keys barely touched before him. It was quite the sight to take in and one that he greatly enjoyed.

The only part he did not like was the stack of papers sitting right next to his keyboard. It was outrageously tall. He first needed to sort them into new folders, each for a new client. Mr Smith had given him an hour and half of prep to do this before Levi’s first booked meeting. The first one would be held in one of the small meeting rooms the floor had to offer.

It gave him a sense of nostalgia from when he had first began working at the firm back at home. It had been a similar sight of stacked papers and new clients to meet. Although in reality, nothing was new anymore for him, he knew exactly what to do. Running a hand through his hair, Levi got to work.

 

-

 

 **[Eren]  
** Levi!!!!!  
Want to see if we can meet for tea???  
Tell me where ur building is!  
I'll try to find u at lunch!!!  
Levi??  
Ah…  
Guess ur busy :( :(

 

Levi didn't have the chance to look at his phone until he stepped through the threshold of his hotel room. He was tired, eyes sore, wrists and fingers aching from furious typing, voice a little wrong from continual meetings, and mind numbly exhausted. His heart felt heavy as he saw Eren had tried to meet him for lunch. Levi hadn’t even gotten the chance to have a break that day or even a moments rest to look at his phone.

 

 **[Levi]  
** Only got back to hotel now.  
Shit Eren.  
Sorry.  
I was busy all fucking day long.  
I don’t fucking know.  
This city is confusing the shit out of me.  
Everything looks the same.

 **[Eren]  
** Haaahahaha  
Hiiiii!!!!  
How was ur 1st day!!!?  
It kinda is for new ppl like u! xD

 **[Levi]  
** Busy.  
I’ve got my work cut out for me.  
I’m booked out with meetings all of tomorrow.  
Until fucking past 7pm.  
Why’d I agree to this shitty job again?

 **[Eren]  
** Noooo :(  
Are u saying we're really not gonna meet!!!?  
They're working u too hard Levi!  
I’m sorry for being so busy too :(  
This is turning out to be so shitty :( :(

 **[Levi]  
** I think our chances of meeting even for lunch is far-fetched now.  
My desk is as far to the exit as it possibly can be.  
They wanted to give me a good view.  
Fuck the view.

 **[Eren]  
** That’s nice!!!!  
Whats the company called?  
I'll see what i can do!  
Maybe if u do get a break we can meet outside it?

 **[Levi]  
** Smith & Smith.  
We have it all; accountants, lawyers, and brokers.  
Original as fuck.

 **[Eren]  
** Never heard of it!  
Will google and see what I can do!  
Brb!!!  
Need a shower and stuff  
Ma wants me in the early shift tomorrow :(

 

Levi sighed. He knew the chance of them meeting was slim to begin with, but he had lost all hope now. With a tired and defeated body, Levi sat on the desk chair in his room, eyeing up the room service menu before replying.

 

 **[Levi]  
** Hn.  
I’m going to order room service.  
Don't have too much fun without me.

 **[Eren]  
**;) ;)

 

The food was decently average but filled him nicely. He decided that the hotel wasn’t too bad either. It was the closest one the firm could find for him on such short notice. It wasn’t bad per say. The room was sparsely decorated but modern. A king bed, tea and coffee amenities, a desk, and a small bathroom. Out of the windows were street lamps, bringing a path inside the park to life. It all lead to a huge circular fountain in the middle. Beyond that, little lights of the small harbour could be found on the lake.

Levi got carried away eating, showering, and making his rounds of texts to his mother and a curious Hanji. Eren had been oddly quiet. Maybe he’d gotten carried away with something at home, Levi thought as he slipped into his bed.

It was only close to eleven at night. Even if the teen had an early morning, he’d usually stay up later than that. As if to answer his thought, the teen texted him rather quickly.

 

 **[Eren]  
** Sozz!!!!  
Fell asleep lmao xD

 **[Levi]  
** You little shit.  
That tired, huh?

 **[Eren]  
** Yeah :(  
We’ve been getting so many customers lately!  
Nd lets not talk about Armin’s speech.  
That thing has been putting me to sleep xD

 **[Levi]  
**More foot traffic isn’t a bad thing.

 **[Eren]  
** Yeeeeah!  
Anyway  
I better go :(  
Goodnight Levi!  
Guuuud luck for tomorrow!  
;)

 **[Levi]  
** Night.  
Talk to you tomorrow, Eren.

 

With that, Levi set his alarm, turned off his lamp and settled into the bed for some sleep. It came easily to him, his body and mind tired from the long and stressful day. In the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but think about how nice to was to finally be in the same city as Eren. To be in the same timezone and to know his boyfriend was in bed too, falling asleep as well. If only they had been in the same bed instead.

 

-

 

Tuesday brought an endless day of sun and warmth. The lake was a beautiful blue as the morning sun shone on it. The little white boats in the distance looked like a far better option to visit that going into work. Levi wondered if he’d even have the time to walk around the park and the lakefront, or perhaps explore the area his hotel was located in. He guessed not as this was a business trip and not a leisure one. He’d have to wait for August to be a tourist and not a worker.

He ate his hotel breakfast quickly at the desk in his room, eyes never leaving the breathtaking view until he took a picture and sent it to Eren on Skype.

 

 **Levi.A  
** [7.50] View from my hotel room.  
[7.50] Fucking gorgeous.  
[7.50] Would have been better with you.

 **Eren.Y  
** [7.51] Lake Michigan!!!  
[7.51] Wow! Ur in a great place!!  
[7.51] Ahh shit!  
[7.51] G2g!!! There’s a queue now  
[7.51] Good luck with ur meetings!! xD

 **Levi.A  
** [7.52] You’ll need it more than me, kid.  
[7.52] Tell your mother to fuck off and stop working you like that.

 

He left it at that, giving one last lingering look at the blue water in the distance. With a grunt, he stood and got himself ready for the day. He was chauffeured to the firm again that morning, with another stack of papers waiting for him at his desk. His work colleagues had all wished him a good morning, looking just as tired and unmotivated as he felt. It was a stark contrast to Levi’s workplace back at home. He assumed it was for the lack of staff dealing with too many clients.

With that, he took on the challenge of the day and started working through what he could before the meetings and negotiations began.

 

-

 

 **[Levi]  
**Looking forward to graduation?

 **[Eren]  
** Hell yeah lmao  
More like a day off lol  
Ma’s been working me extra hard  
:(  
Im sorry this is turning to shit :(

 **[Levi]  
** It’s whatever.  
August isn’t too far away.  
At least then we’ll have all the time in the world.

 **[Eren]  
** Yeah ;) ;) ;)  
Im looking forward to our lazy sleep ins  
Im really sorry :(

 **[Levi]  
** It’s not your fault.  
I’m partially to blame too.  
It’s been a fucking madhouse on my end.

 **[Eren]  
** Least ur doing something good!!  
Right…  
Better say goodnight :(  
Starting 5 in the morning tomorrow!

 **[Levi]  
**Goodnight, Eren.

 **[Eren]  
** Goodnight :(  
I miss u.  
I really really miss u :(  
Im so sad we haven’t been able to meet :(

 

And Levi missed him too. With an aching chest, he laid that night in bed thinking over the past few days. Eren and him had been busy. In fact, Eren had been busy the week prior to that too. He missed their late night video calls. But, it was a fact of life Levi had to accept. Sometimes, they were going to get lost in whatever they had to do on their own sides of the screen. Only, it hurt a little more knowing that he was within a few miles radius of the one he loved, and yet, there was no chance of meeting him just yet.

 

-

 

Wednesday was far easier for Levi. He had a lot less clients to meet that day and was rather gifted with more data to be input into the database instead. He felt relieved as the previous two days were far more demanding than what he bargained for. He knew they were lacking in workers, but he didn’t expect to be worked to the bone.

It was an hour into his shift when Mr Smith stopped by his desk, sitting casually on the edge of Levi’s desk, making Levi's eye to twitch ever so slightly. He was suddenly thankful yet again to have a stash of sanitising wipes in his satchel. He’d made use of them every time he’d taken a step outside of his hotel room. The city was utterly filthy and that expanded to Mr Smith’s ass too.

“I spoke to Angeline last night. If you’re up for it, we would like to extend your position here for another week,” he started. “She said everything’s under control in Columbus, if that’s what might stop you from agreeing.”

“Of course. It'd work out better, actually.” It didn’t even take a second for Levi to agree.

Staying on for another week would mean Levi and Eren could possibly meet that weekend. Surely the teen would have a day off then and even if he didn’t, Levi would go through any means to find that _fucking_ cafe and plant himself on a seat. Even if it meant waiting for an entire day, he’d do it just to catch the moment the teen left work. Fuck, he’d do anything to meet his lover at this point, even plead with Hanji to give him Eren’s address to find his way there.

And even though staying there for another week meant he’d become mentally tired, he felt proud that he was doing good enough work to have Mr Smith want him to stay for longer. Perhaps it would help in the future, when the day came that he wanted to move into this city for Eren.

“Fantastic! I’ll let Angeline and the hotel know. Thank you, Levi. We greatly appreciate your work,” Mr Smith finished, standing, tapping his desk, and walking away towards the elevators with a brilliant smile on his face.

Levi wanted nothing more than to get his phone out and text Eren the news. He knew it’d bring relief to the teen as soon as he said something. Eren would be overjoyed, just as much as he was feeling at that moment. However, he got caught up instead. A customer on the line that was directed towards him was asking for advice. The excitement in his belly never stopped as the morning progressed. At the mere thought of staying longer, his heart would race and he’d get a wave of nervousness all over again.

Levi had gotten so caught up that he didn’t even realise it was lunch time already. It was only when the young man by the name of Farlan rounded his cubicle, a nervous smile on his face.

“Hi man. Want to go out for lunch?” His nervous energy was distracting Levi from his screen. “I figured you’re sick of eating the food from downstairs,” he continued. “And… awfully lonely, I guess.”

Farlan was one of the very few people in the firm who had approached Levi and to actually hold a conversation with. The others only ever greeted him, clearly a little scared of the constant scowl he wore. Levi only sometimes wondered what it would be like to not have a resting bitch face.

Levi eyed the blonde man and decided that he seemed alright. Farlan was mostly serious and on the quiet side. Levi saw him more often alone than bantering with his coworkers at the water jug or printers like the many others on the floor.

“I know a really good cafe a couple of blocks down,” Farlan attempted again, smile becoming hopeful.

Levi ended up agreeing, appreciating the opportunity to leave the building. He needed to get away from his screen and give himself a break. He still hadn’t gotten a good grasp of the city and tended to stay in the building as he hadn’t had time to explore any further. He left his suit jacket against the backing of his chair. Even with AC blasting in the office, he felt comfortable enough to roll up his shirt sleeves and work without the restraining jacket.

The smell of gasoline and the sirens of an ambulance in the distance hit him as soon as they passed through the building’s door. The streets were busier than they were in the morning once he reached them; many business workers on their cellphones, speaking things Levi couldn’t quite understand and among them were a few tourists lingering about. There were cars jammed up in traffic too, all probably heading out for lunch. He was thankful to have left his jacket off too. The heat of the day was really sticking around, even if the surrounding skyscrapers were blocking the sun.

“They make the best danishes you’ll find in town,” Farlan started as they began walking. “I recommend the blueberry ones. Isabel, my wife, says I’ve picked up more pounds than what it’s worth with them,” the blonde tried to joke on their way there. “She used to work there, by the way. She's currently on maternity leave, you see, so I haven't been able to get my usual fill.”

“Congratulations,” Levi deadpanned, not really listening and more intrigued by the sights around him.

They had been walking only a few minutes down the road when Farlan’s phone began to ring. With a quiet groan, he answered quickly, sounding disgruntled. It only lasted a few seconds; a couple words shot back in politeness during that time.

“They’re calling me back into the office. Sorry man,” Farlan apologised, pocketing his phone. “If you head on down three more stores, you’ll find the cafe. It has a two large pretzels printed on the window. You won’t miss it.” He explained. “And if you get lost coming back, shoot me a text and I’ll come get you.”

“Alright,” Levi confirmed.

“See you later,” Farlan nodded, turning and heading back the way they had come from.

“Bye,” Levi replied, separating from Farlan and following in the directions he was told.

True to Farlan’s words, the cafe was easy to find. With large glass windows, revealing the insides of a modern styled cafe and the very few tables left empty. The cafe was busy and had a queue for the register. Farlan was right, it must have been good. The name was printed on one of the main glass windows with two giant pretzels under it, “ _C’s Sweet Buns Cafe_.” Not one to linger, Levi opened the door and entered.

The warm shop was noisy with chatter, the espresso machine sputtering, the grinder ringing out, and smelling of nothing but rich coffee. The floor wasn’t sticky at all, even as it was full of other people and their dirty shoes.

Levi queued himself at the end of the long line, taking in his surroundings. He wasn’t too sure why, but the cafe seemed almost familiar. However, he couldn't seem to place it. The cabinet of baked goods confused him even more. Some of them he swore he’d seen in the past; designs looking familiar even if slightly blurry and small. He couldn’t see much of the counter, the people in front of him blocking out the server, and a big cake tower blocking the baristas working the machines.

When it was his turn to be served ten minutes later, he found a petite blonde girl standing behind the counter. Her smile was bright and her blue eyes welcoming. She wore an apron, the cafe’s logo printed on it, and hair tied back in a neat ponytail.

“How can I help you, Sir?”

It took Levi a few minutes, suddenly having his wits thrown out of the bag. He knew this girl. He was _sure_ he’d seen photos of her before. But where? Where the fuck-

And that’s when he read the name tag. _Christa._

Christa as in-

_This was Eren’s shop._

This… this was where Eren worked. The cafe his mother owned. How could he have been so stupid!? How did he not recognise it before now!? The sudden realisation stunned him to silence, eyes widening and mouth suddenly going dry. His heart sped up as he clenched his fists. How… how the fuck had he managed to find his way here!? Of all places!?

“Sir?” She asked again, worry in her voice.

Distracted from his inner turmoil, Levi blinked and cleared his throat.

Right.

He had to order.

“A large green tea and blueberry danish,” he replied.

“Have here or take away, Sir?” She asked politely, smile bright once more.

“Take away and heated,” Levi confirmed, taking his wallet out of his pant pocket and getting his card out.

She rung him up and whilst he paid, grabbed a large cardboard coffee cup and a sharpie. “Can I have a name, Sir?”

“Le… Levi,” he stuttered, a little dumbfounded by the sound of nerves in his voice. His hands shook as he swiped his card and tapped his fingers over the pin code. His heart was beating erratically; he could hear it in his ears and thought he might just have a heart attack from it.

Of all fucking places he’d could have end up at, it just _had_ to be Eren’s cafe. He should have counted his fucking lucky stars. Who knew!? Who knew Eren was so close to his work? After all these days. If only he’d gotten the name of the cafe before.. If only...

“That’ll be coming right up! Have a good afternoon, Sir.” Christa smiled one last time, passing him his heated danish in a paper bag and waited for Levi to step aside.

He took a few steps to his left, way too nervous to see who was working the coffee machines past the cake tower. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple, his mouth dry as he continued on to the rounded counter where finished takeaway drinks were called for and passed over.

Time slowed as he saw the two baristas at work. One, he didn’t know and couldn't recognise. Obviously it was someone Eren had never mentioned. They were a female with a face covered in freckles and a head of dark hair that was tied back. But the other. The other had Levi gulping down what he could from his dry mouth. He gasped as someone so incredibly familiar turned to heat up the milk.

His heart felt like it wanted to jump right out of his throat. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach as he watched the tall teen work his magic on the machine. He was everything Levi had seen before. Hours upon hours spent staring at photos and watching on video chat; both clothed and naked. But here, there were no pixels or lag. This was HD, real time, crisp, and smooth. He was touchable for the first time with strikingly clarity.

Eren’s complexion was tanned and beautiful and something Levi wanted to taste with his tongue. He was tall. In fact, much taller than Levi had ever expected. He was perhaps a little more muscular too than what the camera ever gave away. The teen wore a navy blue shirt, black jeans, and a black apron with the company’s logo printed on it. The strands of brown hair falling from the little black chef's cap he wore looked soft and almost golden. Levi wondered if he wore it because the teen often swapped between the kitchen and front of shop during his shifts. He had complained in the past about having to jump around to fill in the spots where he was most needed.

Levi could only see the side of his face. Eren was holding a bright a smile that held strong as he looked lost in what he was he making. Levi could tell Eren was in his happy place. Levi then raked his eyes a bit lower, watching quick hands feel the temperature of the milk jug, only to shift to pour the frothed milk into a waiting cup before the other barista added a lid and called out the name.

Levi kept his face slightly down and kept himself hidden behind the few people waiting before him. He was a little too nervous for Eren to look up and spot him just yet. He needed to calm his nerves a little before he could face Eren. He could only faintly hear Eren talk, taking his order for the green tea and making it on a different bench while the other barista went on to take the orders for the machine.

Levi swore he was going to lose it as his heart palpitated with anxiousness. He clenched his teeth as he watched Eren soak the tea leaves, making no doubt the best goddamn tea Levi would ever have. He stepped up slowly to the rounded counter, heart beating in his ears, and a lump stuck in his throat. His hands were shaking as the teen turned around.

“Green Tea for Le-” Eren faltered and paused, his thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion, going crossed eyed as he stared at the name. “Levi?” He said the name quieter, looking up in confusion from the cup only for Levi to meet his eyes.

Eren’s mouth dropped in a gasp, eyes growing large. The turquoise of his eyes shining so brightly, Levi was certain he’d never see anything more fucking beautiful in his life. They held their stare for what seemed like hours, taking each other in for the first time and rejoicing in this special moment.  

“Levi,” Eren breathed out shakily. His voice was clear with no static sound to muffle it. The sound of the grinder and the chatter of people in the background deafened as he only concentrated on Eren’s voice.

“Eren,” Levi greeted after a swallow, stepping forward to reach for his cup, fingers lightly brushing Eren’s own. They were hot and a little damp. It sent electric sparks all the way down Levi’s arm, straight to jump start his palpitating heart.  

Levi couldn’t take his eyes off Eren. The world was a blur beside just the two of them. Eren still wore a face of shock, eyes large and vibrant, telling just how excited and dumbfounded he was. Eren was even taller than Levi had thought when he watched him before; towering over Levi now that they were not even a full yard away from each other. He wasn’t as gangly either, a little wider in the shoulders than photos showed. And he was _hot._ So, so incredibly hot. He was everything Levi had fallen in love with for all these months and years.

“What the fuck, Eren? What’s the hold up!?” The barista interrupted their moment. Reality settling back in. The barista wore an annoyed scowl on her face as the other waiting customers grumbled beside Levi about the holdup and how they had to hurry back to the office.

“Give- Give me a sec,” Eren smiled apologetically to Levi as he took hold of the hot tea.

The barista scoffed, raising her arms in annoyance. “It’s lunch rush, Eren! What the fuck, man!?”

“Shut it, Ymir. Cover me for a min, okay?” Eren excused himself, taking big steps to slip behind a doorway along the wall behind the counter. Levi stayed where he was, a little shocked and confused over what was happening.

When Eren returned, his apron and cap were missing and a woman trailed behind him. She wore exactly what Eren did and as her face came into view, Levi realised that it was Carla. There was no doubt about it. The woman looked strikingly like Eren. The tanned complexion, the face shape, the nose, the curious eyes, and soft brown hair. The only difference being the height and her having brown eyes. Levi’s eyes widened and he took a slight step back, a little surprised to suddenly be meeting Eren’s mother already. It all was happening way too fucking fast for him.   

“Ma, please,” Eren pleaded. “Give me five, at least,” he bargained. Carla met Levi’s eyes quickly, a look of recognition on her face.

“Nice to finally meet you, Levi,” she smiled brightly, voice gentle and inviting. Fixing his face into something as neutral as possible, Levi nodded back in greeting. He watched her cross arms and could immediately tell, Eren had just about gotten everything from her; personality included it seemed. It only made him a little more nervous.

“Ten minutes,” she offered, raising an index finger to Eren. “If any longer, I’m calling Ymir to come and get you,” she warned, sending Levi another brilliant smile and offering to take his tea and brown baggy for safe keeping. Levi quickly passed it to her without any questions. She sent him a fleeting smile then, turning back to the coffee machine.

“Thanks, Ma!” Eren called, lifting the rounded counter and brushing past Levi, shooting him a smile from over the shoulder.

Levi followed him outside blindly, mind still trying to catch up on everything that had just happened. The place Eren lead Levi to was only a few yards down past the cafe and into a narrow alleyway, out and away from the pedestrian pathway.

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Eren exclaimed suddenly, turning around to meet Levi. His smile was bright, pearly white teeth flashing in Levi’s face. “At Ma’s cafe!!! Of all places!” He raised his arms for emphasis.

The same excitement suddenly filled Levi up too. He couldn’t believe it either. Of all the cafes Farlan could have taken him to, it just had to be the right one. The one that Eren’s mother owned. The one that Eren had worked at. He tried to school his reaction, reel in the excitement and dumbfoundedness of it all before replying

“It was quite the coincidence, yeah,” Levi agreed, nodding, a small smile on his lips. “Farlan, one of the workers, brought me here for lunch. Although, he got called back in,” he explained, eyes never leaving his boyfriend.

“Farlan?” Eren looked a little confused. He shook his head, planting his hands on his hips. “Ahhh, that name sounds familiar. Never mind that, I’m glad he did! I didn’t think we would end up meeting! Not like this!”

Eren seemed ecstatic and almost like he didn't believe that they were standing in front of each other. Levi felt the exact same way, mind still reeling and heart still trying to catch up with the entire situation. But god, was he so fucking happy and yet a little nervous to have the teen standing so closely in front of him.

“I see what you mean now. The cafe is infested with business workers,” Levi chuckled, trying to not show his nerves to the teen.  

“Yeah, lunch times are a mess,” Eren agreed, smile never leaving his face as he stared down at Levi.

The seconds ticked by as they absorbed each other and took in what they could never through a webcam. “You’re a lot shorter than I expected,” Eren added softly out of nowhere.

“Want to say that again, you little shit?” Levi’s eye twitched a little at the off hand comment, the nerves now easing away. He didn’t know what he expected, it was just like Eren to say something like that.

Eren bursted out in laughter, cheeks growing red, arms falling to his side. “It’s only a little endearing.” His breathing was a little faster than it normally was when he calmed down.

“Fuck off. You’re just a huge ass fucking tree if you ask me,” Levi grumbled, arms crossed, and a playful smirk forming on his lips. Eren took to that rather well.

“And you’re a lot sexier than the photos too, you know,” Eren purred, a teasing tone to his slightly lowered voice.

“Can say the same for you,” Levi agreed, his right hand going to rub at his undercut. His own cheeks reddened at the compliment as eyes stayed glued to Eren’s face.

The soft smile on the teen’s face faded a touch when he said the next words, “It’s such a shame you have to go home tomorrow. I wish we had more time.”

Levi’s lips twitched at that, remembering that he had yet to text the teen the news about his extended trip. “No, not anymore.”

“Wh-what!?” Eren sputtered, stepping closer and leaning a little forward in surprise. “What do you mean?” Eren was so incredibly expressive even in real life; Levi loved it.

“I’ve been asked to stay for another week because shits not all sorted out yet,” Levi explained, arms falling to his side. Eren beamed such a bright smile that it became infectious and urged Levi to send his own, crooked one back.

Eren took a step closer at that, hand reaching out to touch Levi’s bare wrist. The tips of Eren’s fingers were gentle and tickled Levi's skin. Levi had expected them to be rough from all the things Eren took part in, but they were warm and smoother than he imagined them to be. The teen bit his bottom lip as his fingers slid down to tickle Levi’s palm next. It had set the butterflies in Levi’s stomach alight. The touch so small and yet so massively explosive that his body was going in overdrive. It was the first time they touched skin to skin.

“Does that mean we can go on a date this weekend?” Eren asked quietly, turquoise, hopeful eyes never leaving Levi's own grey, mischievous ones.

“I was hoping for more than a date, but sure. We can do that,” Levi confirmed. Eyes a little lidded in a highly suggestive manner. Eren chuckled, clearly understanding what he meant.

“Maybe you could join us for grad dinner tomorrow night then. I think everyone would like to meet you. If it’s not too short notice,” Eren offered.

“Only if I’m not intruding.”

“Hmm, good. I’ve been wanting to show you off for a long while now,” Eren purred, his fingers threading in between Levi’s own. He was leaning forward down heavily now, only a few inches apart from the shorter man. They had crept closer to each other as the conversation went.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked huskily.

“Jesus,” Levi hissed. “Thought you’d never fucking ask,” he murmured, taking the final lean until their lips met, eyes slipping shut.

Eren’s lips were soft and dry. They weren’t chapped at all and clearly well looked after. They fit perfectly against Levi's own. Levi decided right at that moment that he never wanted to pull away and no matter how many times they'd kiss, he could never get enough of the way they moved against each other. Eren tilted his head to the side after a moment, Levi following suit, both of them eager to deepen the kiss. They kissed for what seemed hours before Levi grew bold, opening his mouth, slipping a teasing tongue along Eren’s top lip.

Eren gasped, allowing his mouth to fall open. He grew wild and hungry, moaning as Levi’s tongue met his. Licking and playing, lips growing wet. Eren’s other hand threaded through Levi's undercut until he was clutching the black locks.

Months of pent up frustration all releasing in one sudden blow. Days of video chatting, hours of voice chatting. Weeks of being sexually frustrated over each other. It all felt so good. It was fucking amazing to finally be touching, feeling, physically showing how much they meant to each other. How starved they have been all this time. Levi never wanted to let go again.

They broke away for a few seconds to rest their foreheads against each other. They panted heavily from their heated kiss, breaths fanning into the other’s face. Eren smelled of coffee and a cologne he couldn’t place. Levi was already becoming addicted to the smell, knowing he’d forever relate it now to Eren.

“Hey…” Eren breathed quietly.

Levi struggled to open his eyes. He had wanted to keep them closed for a little while longer to cherish the moment they just had. He wanted more time to think over just how good the kiss had been and how well they’d fitted with each other. He managed to in the end, going cross eyed as he tried to find ocean coloured eyes.

“I..” Eren stammered. “I’m really glad we met.”

Levi replied with a loving soft kiss, hands that held the teen’s waist from when they made out now moving to cup either side of his jaw. Eren smiled against Levi’s lips, opening his mouth to whisper the words, _“I love you,”_ which only urged Levi on to deepen the kiss frantically.

He pushed Eren back until the teen was shoved gently into the waiting wall, Levi holding him against it as tongues played, moans coming from both men as they made out again. Levi rubbed himself against Eren’s solid body, breath hitching as he felt a hard bulge rubbing against his stomach, just above his belt. Hands moving to finally grip onto the soft brown strands. Eren’s own threading Levi’s black, desperately trying to push the man closer and closer.

“Eren!!” The teen’s name echoed off the alleyway walls. “Carla is calling to get your ass back in the store!” They heard Ymir shouting from around the corner. The girl giving them privacy, luckily. They heard her stomping disappear not long after when she got no reply.

Eren broke the kiss, breathy laughter coming from him as he stood up straighter and leaned his head back against the dirty building wall. Levi moved his face to rest against Eren’s chest. His lover's heart was beating loudly in his ear, making his own follow the same beat. He slid his arms down to wrap around Eren’s firm waist again. Their bodies were pressed tightly against each other, breathing in sync. Eren was hard against Levi’s stomach; evidence of how much passion had been poured into their heated kiss. He was sure the teen could feel his own hardness against his thighs.

As their breathing slowed, Eren’s gentle hands moved from Levi's undercut down to his back, holding his lover tightly through his thin buttoned shirt. They both sighed in relief as they held each other, their heart rates easing and their bodies relaxing.

Levi drew a deep breath, taking in the smell that was Eren, eyes lazily looking out to the street beside them. Eren had moved slightly, giving the shorter man’s head a kiss and resting his chin on top of it.

Everything seemed so utterly still and perfect in that moment.

Levi knew then that this was the place he wanted to stay in _forever_. He knew it before, that he would always want Eren, but now it was set in stone. He’d always want to be in Eren’s warm, strong arms with the erratically beating heart in his ear and the smell of him and only him. He’d forever be home here, until his last dying breath.

He didn’t want the moment to end. He closed his eyes as his mind began to wander about their time together until that point.

He never knew that a simple allegation of a teenage boy botting on an online game would lead him to such a fulfilling life. Sure, he knew there were going to many more struggles ahead of them. Many more months and years before they’d live together and fully develop their relationship. Until then, Levi would fight to find his way back into Eren’s warm arms. To the place he was now going to call home.

Levi was up for the challenge. For Eren, he’d do anything.

Levi couldn’t help imagining it though. Moving from his hometown would be easy for him; there was a job here that’d be more than willing to take him on now. He was certain. With Eren’s help and decision to live at home rather than student housing, he was sure they could find an apartment together within a handful of years.

Shaking his head a little at his own wild thoughts, Levi stopped to take in the moment they were in. It took them months to get here and just an hour ago it didn't even seem like they would see each other, yet here they were. Levi decided it might be best to just allow things run their course, like they did until then. There was no hurry for them. They’d always be the way they have been so far. It had gotten them to the amount of happiness they’d felt in each other at that moment. Every step of the way had been a pleasant surprise in their relationship, even if there were hard days in between when they would only exchange a few simple text messages.

Levi knew things would work out. It’d all fall into place, whether it be Eren being the one to move them forward or waiting for fate to do it for them. Either would be fine in the end. After all, it had worked out perfectly well from the beginning.

“Eren!” Carla’s voice echoed off the walls.

She broke the spell of their magical moment, Levi’s eyes few open as he found the women standing at the entrance to the alley, arms crossed and a cheeky smile on her face.

The teen sighed, a rush of hot air blowing through Levi’s hair. “Better get going then,” Eren groaned defeatedly.

“I’m coming, Ma,” he grumbled.

She laughed, turning back into the busy sidewalk.

Levi hummed, peeling himself from his boyfriend. He found Eren’s cheeks tinted a little red, making him look almost cute and a little embarrassed, almost ironic for someone who looked so incredibly hot at the same time.

“I think I'll need to make you another tea,” Eren chuckled, hand threading with Levi’s after they fixed themselves.

“Yeah, okay,” Levi agreed, they clearly had gone over their allotted time and it was probably cold by now.

“Maybe you could sit down and eat too?” Eren suggested hopefully, turning towards the entrance of the alleyway. Levi hummed, allowing the tall teen to pull him towards it. Levi didn’t know what the time was, but he hoped there was enough to do as asked. He didn’t want to return to his desk and data entry just yet. He’d rather like to take another look at the cafe and perhaps watch Eren work.

Levi bit his lip, heart in his throat as they took a few steps. His mind still fixating on one _special_ confession that Eren had said. Eren confessed his true feelings to him while they had kissed and it did nothing but fill Levi up with love, want, and hope. Surely the teen would like to hear it too, he thought. Eren would want to hear his honest feelings too. The words Levi had held in for so long. The words he wanted to say so many times as he watched the younger boy fall asleep in a darkened room, only lit by his phone or laptop screen.

“Hey, _YeagerMuffinz_ ,” Levi blurted out, just as Eren took a step into the pathway.

Eren turned to look down towards Levi, eyebrows furrowed and face questioning. He could imagine the teen was confused over the username he hadn’t said for months. It almost thrilled Levi to have said it again. Levi took this time to stand on his toes, grabbing a hold of the back of Eren’s neck until their lips met.

“Thank you…” he mumbled, rubbing their lips together ever so gently, reveling in the softness between them, and the feeling of his heart completely full of love. He pulled back only slightly, eyes staring deeply, seeing blues and greens, and a few golden flecks; things he was never able to see before. He couldn’t wait to get lost in them again in the near future. Eren’s bated breath was clear as day while he waited in anticipation as to what Levi had to say.

With a stuttering heart, and Eren's full attention, Levi whispered the words he wanted to say out loud for far too long.

_“I love you too.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday DatWriterWannaBe!!!!!  
> I hope you enjoyed this!!! From start to finish!!!!  
> Going to cross my fingers and hope I didn't butcher Chicago!!! 
> 
> Please note that there will be 1 more chapter after this! It's an epilogue! It will be posted hopefully by the end of the month! It all depends when the second commission is done! 
> 
> Until then, thank you everyone who gave my fic a read! It was a blast to have written it! I got attached to these boys at the end! Almost didn't even want to stop!
> 
> Thank you again to Chenziee and ReluctantHero for helping me through this entire process!  
> Lastly, Happy Birthday DatWriterWannaBe! Please continue to have an amazing 2019!!!


End file.
